Pokemon: Adventures in Alola
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon: Friends to the End. After the journey in her home region Sinnoh, Denise decided to join an old friend and his Pikachu in the tropical Alola Region. However, they don't travel through the region. Instead, they become students at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island, where they meet their new classmates and take on the island challenge to get Z-Crystals.
1. Alola to New Adventure!

**Hi fellow readers, sorry for the long wait to update, but I wanted to give a sneak peek on Denise's Journey to Alola before continuing to my previous pokemon fanfic and don't worry I haven't abandoned it!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 1: ****Alola to New Adventure!**

In Melemele Island...

Ash and Pikachu were having fun while riding on a Sharpedo in the sea.

The two speed across and under the water, seeing many wild water-type pokémon including a Pyukumuku that greets them with a friendly peace sign.

After running out of air, they both resurface, but are immediately face to face with a wild Bruxish, which surprises Ash and causes him to fall into the water.

On the beach there was a large crowd of people enjoying themselves.

Denise was wearing a dark pink swim suit and was teaching her Popplio how to swim while having fun with each other at the same time.

The Twinleaf Girl giggled as Popplio splashed water on her hair making it more wet.

The two then notice Ash and Pikachu zooming back to the surface.

"Oh they're back."Denise said with a smile. "Let's go, Poppy."

The dark blue haired girl and her pokemon went out of the water.

Ash talked to a woman, who was in charge of the Pokémon Jet Ski.

"The famous Alola Pokemon Jet Ski, so what did you think?"the woman asked with a smile.

"Man, it was super fun."Ash admitted.

"That's great."the woman remarked. "Come back again soon."

"Right."Ash responded with a nod and looked at Sharpedo. "Thanks, Sharpedo."

Pikachu giggled. "Pika pika!"

Sharpedo smiled. "Sharpedo."

Ash and Pikachu then walked away as Denise and Popplio went up to them.

"Hi you two, so how did it go?"Denise asked.

"It was awesome, Dennie!"Ash answered happily. "So how was Popplio's swimming lesson?"

"It was great and fun too."Denise remarked and looked at Poppolio. "Right, Poppy?"

Popplio spoke and clapped happily.

"Okay, we'll race you two back to my mum!"Ash stated.

Then the Pallet Trainer and Pikachu rushed off causing Denise and Popplio to sweat drop.

"Hey no fair, we weren't even ready!"Denise reminded.

In another part of the beach, a Litten was relaxing on the sand, washing itself, only to notice Ash and Pikachu racing in its direction.

"You won't beat me!"Ash stated.

Pikachu smirked. "Pikachu!"

Failing to see the fire type pokemon, the Pallet Town Trainer steps on Litten's tail, annoying it as it hits him with Ember before leaving.

Denise and Popplio rushed up to Ash and Pikachu.

"Geez Ash, when are you ever going to watch your steps?"Denise asked with her arms folded.

Ash just groaned in response.

* * *

Delia was relaxing with Mimey and drinking some Pinap Juice.

Then the two trainers and their pokemon rushed up to them.

"Hey mum, we're back!"Ash greeted.

"Hi Mrs Ketchum."Denise responded.

"Hope you two had fun."Delia said.

"On yeah, we went swimming and saw lots of pokemon, we never seen before!"Ash admitted happily.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu responded happily.

Popplio cheered in agreement.

"Oh Mrs Ketchum, thank you so much for inviting me to your vacation to Alola."Denise remarked. "I'm enjoying my time here every minute."

"Your very welcome, dear."Delia responded with a smile and looked at Mimey. "We have Mimey to thank for winning the tickets to our Alola Vacation, thanks very much Mimey."

"Mr Mime, Mime!"Mr Mime replied.

Delia stood up from her beach chair.

"So shall we change and get going?"Delia asked.

"Where to mum?"Ash asked.

"Why to Professor Oak's cousins place."Delia replied.

"Of course to deliver that egg, right?"Denise said.

"Oh I forgot!"Ash said in realization.

* * *

A Moment After...

The group got dressed and took a Pokémon Taxi to head to their destination.

Denise had her dark blue hair tied up in two braided ponytails and wore a sun hat on her head. She wore a orange shirt with red flower patterns on it and white casual shorts with brown sandals.

Ash, Denise, Pikachu and Popplio all gasped of the view around them.

"Our very first pokemon taxi, this is the best ever!"Ash remarked.

"Wow, this vacation is just keep getting better!"Denise said sweetly.

Pikachu and Poppolio both chirped happily.

"Here in the Alola Region, we use the power of pokemon to go there and everywhere."the taxi driver explained. "We referee these Pokemon as ride pokemon for flying you take an air ride pokemon, on water you take a water ride pokemon."

"So that Sharpedo was a water ride pokemon?"Ash asked.

"Sounds like you already tried things out here."the taxi driver chuckled.

"Hey Miss Ketchum, where are we taking the egg?"Denise asked.

"We're taking it to a place we call the pokemon school."Delia answered.

"A pokemon school, huh?"Ash said in surprise.

"Sounds interesting doesn't it?"Delia asked.

Denise nodded in agreement.

Mr Mime then notices some Berries and informed Delia.

"My, my, look at all these delicious berries."Delia admitted. "Maybe I'll buy some as a gift."

"The berries in these markets are always fresh and delicious."the taxi driver explained.

"Sounds great."Denise remarked.

The group stop off to take a look at the berries.

"Its so hard to make a decision."Delia commented with a smile.

Denise picked up a Cornn Berry while she held Popplio in her other hand.

Ash decides to look around and finds a pokemon with its head sticking out from a hole.

"It's a pokemon so cool!"He remarked. "I wonder what it's name is. "

The Pallet Town Trainer crouches down, but the pokemon gets angry and pinches him on the nose.

The wild pokemon escaped underground through the town.

"Okay, let's catch it, Pikachu!"Ash stated.

Ash and Pikachu give chase at the wild pokemon.

Denise and Popplio notice Ash and Pikachu were running off.

"Ash, Pikachu, wait up!"Denise protested.

The Twinleaf Town Girl and her Alola Starter Pokemon rushed after their friends.

Delia turns to show Ash and Denise the Berries, but noticed the two kids have disappeared.

"Ash?"She asked. "Denise?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Denise and Popplio lost track of Ash and Pikachu, but also end up in the woods.

The Twinleaf Girl stopped to catch her breath.

"Now where did those two go?"Denise asked.

Popplio sighed. "Polio."

The two look around the forest and suddenly hear a noise.

"What is that sound?"Denise asked.

Popplio notice something moving from the bushes and pointed at it.

"Oh it's coming from there."Denise said.

They continue hearing the noise until they see the Pokemon responsible for the noise emerge from the bushes and see it waving at them.

It was a cute big pink brown bear.

"Whoa, it's big and cute."Denise commented.

But then the wild Pokemon effortlessly started smashing down various tall trees in joy causing Denise and Poppolio to freak out.

"Yikes!"Denise screamed in panic.

As the Pokemon then approached them for a hug, the Twinleaf Girl started making a run for it with Poppolio safely in her arms as the wild pokemon begins to chase after them.

When the wild Pokemon was coming close to catching them, it gets distracted by a mysterious Pokémon.

Denise and Popplio stopped running and saw the wild Pokemon was no longer in sight.

"Phew, I hope it's the last time we see that wild pokemon."Denise stated worriedly.

Popplio spoke with a nod.

The two gasped in amazement when they saw a huge building with young trainers and their pokemon around it.

"Whoa, this must be the school that Miss Ketchum was talking about."Denise remarked with a smile.

Then a familiar scream earned the duo's attention and saw various Tauros being ridden by Trainers crush into Ash.

Denise and Popplio sweat dropped at the sight.

"And he still doesn't watch his steps."Denise muttered.

Popplio sighed in response.

Pikachu and a white blonde haired girl rushed up to Ash.

"Are you okay?"the white blonde haired girl asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."Ash assured with a smile and stood up. "Actually I'm good with Tauros since I caught some before."

"Yeah, but your not good at watching where your going as always."Denise retorted with her arms folded.

Ash chuckled sheepishly.

When one of the Tauros approached Ash, the white blonde haired girl began to back away in fear.

The girl became more scared when she saw Pikachu and Poppolio.

"Hey, your kind of acting like your scared of pokemon."Ash admitted.

"I'm not scared."the white blonde haired girl replied firmly. "I love pokemon at least from a research point of view."

"I'm sorry."the green haired girl apologized. "You came out so quickly and I couldn't stop."

"The thing is Lillie can't touch pokemon."A orange haired boy commented with a smirk.

"I can touch pokemon, if I really want to."Lillie stated. "I just choose not to."

"Don't worry."the green haired girl admitted. "Don't get so frustrated and one day you'll be able to, if you want."

"That's right."a girl with prussian blue hair said softly.

"Hey, I saw you at the ocean fishing!"Ash remarked.

The green haired girl looked at the prussian blue haired girl.

"You know this guy?"She asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, I came from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and this is my buddy, Pikachu."Ash introduced with a smile. "Nice to meet ya."

"Pika pika."Pikachu replied.

"My name is Denise, I'm all the way from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region and this is Poppy."Denise said kindly while holding her Popplio.

Denise's Popplio smiled warmly at the people in front of them.

"My name is Mallow."the green haired girl admitted and looked at the boy and girl next to her. "These two are Sophocles, Lana and of course you two now know Lillie."

"Hi."Sophocles said.

"Hey."Lana greeted softly.

Denise nodded with a smile.

Ash looked at the building in front of them.

"So what is this place?"Ash asked.

"This is the pokemon school."Mallow answered.

"Me and Denise heard of the pokemon school."Ash admitted. "What do you know this is it."

"I guess you two might've gotten lost."Mallow suggested.

"Well, it's sort of a long story."Denise stated. "Can you guys show us around?"

Mallow smiled. "Of course."

Mallow began to lead the way causing Ash and Denise to follow her while the Bounsweet on her shoulder let out a sweet scent causing Pikachu and Denise's Popplio to feel relaxed.

* * *

Inside the Pokemon School...

Ash and Denise look around the building before spotting the bone sculptures of pokemon.

"Whoa, check it out!"Ash said. "So cool, so awesome!"

Denise looked out the window to see two young boys playing ball with a Machamp and Mankey.

"This vacation is getting better and better."She chuckled.

Poppolio nodded happily.

The two then followed Mallow in a hallway.

"The school is a place where students and pokemon all study together."Mallow explained.

She then knocks at the principal's office.

"Principal, sir, I brought new students."Mallow admitted.

"New students?!"Ash panicked. "No! No!"

"Hold on-"Denise started.

Then the door opened revealing Mr Mime and Delia.

"Ash, Denise."Delia greeted with a smile. "You two finally made it, I'm glad."

"Mum?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Mrs Ketchum?"Denise said in confusion.

Then a man who looked like 'Professor Oak' appeared.

"Alola, Ash and Denise."He greeted with a wave. "Welcome to the Pokemon School of rock and roll."

"Professor Oak, what are you doing here?"Ash asked.

"Are you on holiday too?"Denise suggested.

This caused the man to laugh.

"People tell me, we look alike, I guess that's why you two recognized me."He admitted. "The name is Samson Oak."

"He is the Pokemon School Principal."Mallow explained.

"Nice to meet you."Samson greeted while doing a Trapinch expression with his hands.

This caused Ash and Denise to sweat drop.

"Nice to meet you."Ash replied.

"The pleasure."Denise said simply.

"He always makes jokes playing with pokemon names."Mallow commented.

"We all need a little fun."Samson reminded. "A little dose of levity and laughter is what my rantitar!"

He made a Tyranitar face expression causing Ash, Denise and Mallow to sweat drop at the sight.

"Okay..."Denise said awkwardly.

* * *

Inside the Office...

Ash and Denise cleared things up with Mallow while Pikachu and Poppolio played with Mr Mime.

The Pallet Town Trainer sat with his mother while Denise sat next to Mallow.

"So that means you two aren't really new students here."Mallow said.

"We didn't get a chance to explain."Ash admitted.

"It's my fault."Mallow stated. "I'm always in such a hurry and I might miss things."

"That's okay, a few people I know sometime complain when I'm in such a hurry."Denise stated with a shy smile while blushing a little.

Samson made contact with Professor Oak using the TV screen.

"Hey, Samuel, it's me!"He greeted."I've got your Egg safe and sound."

_"Excellent, Samson that's what I like to hear."_Professor Oak remarked and looked at Delia. _"Thanks to you, Delia."_

Delia smiled. "It's my greatest pleasure."

"Say Principal Oak, sir, can I show Ash and Denise around the campus?"Mallow asked.

"Of course!"Samuel remarked as he did his Porygon expression."Porygon, run away!"

Ash and Denise smiled at each other.

* * *

Afterwards...

Mallow began to show Ash and Denise around.

"Now this is our classroom."She said.

Ash and Denise looked inside the classroom before checking the amazing view outside while feeling the gentle wind on their faces.

"Wow, this is so nice..."Ash said quietly.

"Pika..."Pikachu whispered.

"So remarkable."Denise sighed softly.

Poppolio giggled in agreement.

"That's not all."Mallow admitted. "There is also the field where you ride the Tauros and there's the lake and the campus is huge and we learn all sorts of amazing things."

Then a man walked up to them.

"Hi."He greeted with a smile. "A big Alola to you all."

"Professor Kukui, hi."Denise greeted kindly.

"Professor?"Ash asked.

"His the professor that I got my Poppolio from."Denise explained.

"And his a teacher here too."Mallow remarked and looked at Professor Kukui. "Professor, I would like you to meet Ash."

"Principal Oak just filled me in."Professor Kukui admitted. "Hi Ash, Pikachu, Pokemon School is a wonderful place, I hope you enjoy your visit here."

Ash nodded. "Thank you."

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

Then a roar was heard from outside.

"What was that noise?"Denise asked.

Mallow, Ash and Denise looked down and see a group of strange people gathering.

The three then rushed outside to check on the group carefully with Lana, Lillie and Sophocles next to them.

"Who are those guys?"Ash asked.

"They're part of Team Skull."Mallow replied. "They're always bullying us into a pokemon battle not nice."

Denise frowned. "What a bunch of creeps."

"If you can beat us in a pokemon battle, maybe we'll let you walk away."the Skull Member with blue hair said.

"Yeah!"the Fat Skull Member agreed. "But if we beat you that Charizard of yours belongs to us!"

"You'll be sorry."Kiawe said with a glare.

"Ha, we'll see about that!"the Skull Member with blue hair replied. "Come on out, Salandit!"

The othe two members of Team Skull took out their pokemon as well.

"Yungoos!"

"Zubat!"

The pokeballs opened causing three Yungoos, three Salandit and three Zubat to appear.

"Now tell your Charizard to fight!"the Skull Member with blue hair ordered.

Kiawe glared at his foes.

Then Ash and Denise rushed forward to confront the group.

"Stop it!"Ash shouted.

"That's enough!"Denise scowled.

Professor Kukui, Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles gasped of what they were seeing.

"Ash, Denise!"Mallow protested.

"Who do you two think you are?!"the fat Skull Member questioned.

"Your cowards!"Ash retorted. "Three against one!"

"That's completely unfair!"Denise stated with a frown.

"And what are you two gonna do about it, girlie?"the Skull Member with blue hair asked.

"We're gonna fight, of course."Denise replied and looked at Ash. "Ready, Ash?"

"Yeah."Ash answered and looked at Kiawe. "And you are..."

"Kiawe...but I don't need any help."Kiawe answered.

"Ash, Denise!"Mallow called out. "Those guys are really dangerous!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."Denise assured with a smirk and looked at Poppolio. "Ready, Poppy?"

Popplio nodded bravely and went to the battlefield.

"Pikachu, ready?"Ash asked.

Pikachu smirked. "Pikachu!"

The Mouse Pokemon went off his trainer's shoulder and went next to Poppolio.

Professor Kukui smiled. "Oh my..."

"Don't hurt yourselves."Kiawe warned and took out a pokeball. "Now Turtonator, come on out!"

His pokeball opened and a pokemon with spikes on its back appeared and spat a bit of fire out of its nose.

"Wow, totally awesome!"Ash remarked.

"So that's a Turtonator, huh?"Denise asked.

"A Fire and Dragon Type."Kiawe explained. "A strong and trusty friend, a wise one."

"Alright, Salandit!"the Skull Member with blue hair said. "Show them your strength with Venoshock!"

"Yungoos use Bite!"the Fat Skull Member ordered.

"Zubat, Leech Life!"the Pink Haired Team Skull member ordered.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

"Poppy dodge and then use Hidden Power!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Popplio both dodge the Salandits and their Venoshock attacks before hitting them with Thunderbolt and Hidden Power.

"That's fast."Kiawe whispered.

The Yungoos and Zubat bite down on Turtonator's shell, only for them to be attacked by Turtonator's Shell Trap.

"Ah, what happened?"Ash asked.

"That's one of Turtonator's traps."Kiawe replied.

"Incredible."Denise chuckled.

"Quick, Salandit use Flame Burst!"the Skull Member with blue hair ordered.

The three Salandit fire Flame Burst.

"Poppy use Bubble Beam!"Denise ordered.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Popplio fire a spray of bubbles at the three Salandit making them wet before Pikachu hit them with Thunderbolt, which knocked them out.

This impressed the students and the mysterious pokemon watching from a tree.

"Yeah, way da go!"Ash remarked.

"Nice work, you two!"Denise stated proudly.

Then Kiawe stepped forward.

"I'll finish this."He admitted and powered up his Turtonator using a crystal on his wrist. "Alright Turtonator, let's go!"

Ash, Denise, Pikachu and Popplio gasped of what was being witnessed in front of them.

This caused the three members of Team Skull to get scared.

"Oh no!"

"Uh oh!"

"Could it be the move?!"

"The scenic! All my might of body and spirit with the great mountain of Akala!"Kiawe shouted. "Become a raging fire and burn, Inferno Overdrive!"

Turtonator uses Inferno Overdrive to defeat the villain's pokemon at once.

The Team Skull Members returned their pokemon back in their pokeballs before rushing away in their motorcycles.

"We won't forget this!"

"You've could've told us about that move!"

"Yeah, no fair!"

Pikachu and Popplio went back to their trainers, who walked up to Kiawe.

"Oh my gosh..."Denise whispered.

"Kiawe, what was that?"Ash asked.

"Pika..."Pikachu whispered.

"A Z-Move."Professor Kukui replied.

"Z-Move?"Ash and Denise said in unison.

Professor Kukui nodded. "Right."

"That's our Kiawe!"Sophocles chuckled.

"You were both great, Ash and Denise!"Mallow remarked.

Ash and Denise smiled at her.

"Z-Moves are special type moves passed out in the Alola Region."Professor Kukui explained with a smile. "Alola consists four islands, each island have their own guardian pokemon, only those who participate in the ceremony called the Island Challenge are able to use Z-Moves."

"Island Guardians, Island Challenge and Z-Moves too!"Ash said happily.

"That's incredible..."Denise admitted kindly.

"Now that was a real Mega Punch Level battle,with you two teaming up with Kiawe earlier."Professor Kukui stated. "Ash, you and Denise both seem to enjoy battles."

"Yeah, I want to be a pokemon master."Ash remarked.

"So do I."Denise commented.

"Oh I see..."Professor Kukui said with a smile.

Ash and Denise then notice a flying pokemon in the sky.

"Who's that pokemon?"Ash asked.

"Pokemon?"Sophocles said in confusion.

"But where?"Lana asked as she looked around.

"I didn't see anything."Mallow responded.

"It was just there."Denise admitted. "It was big and yellow with an orange crest on its head."

"That sounds like..."Professor Kukui started.

"Tapu Koko."Kiawe finished.

"You two saw Tapu Koko?"Lillie said in surprise. "Guardian of Melemele Island?"

"Wow, guardian?"Ash asked.

"That's what that was?"Denise said quietly.

Ash and Denise looked at each other.

* * *

Later that night...

Ash, Delia, Denise, Pikachu, Popplio and Mimey were enjoying a meal at a restaurant.

"Mmm...this is so good."Delia admitted.

"Yeah, it's amazing."Denise replied as she took another bite of her shrimp and scallop marinade meal.

Ash nodded in agreement.

"Anything interesting happening today?"Delia asked.

"Well..."Ash started.

He then hears a noise echoing and recognizes the pokemon in a tree, leaving the restaurant and immediately chases after it.

"It's that pokemon again!"Ash said in surprise.

Pikachu followed after his trainer.

"Ash!"Denise called out. "Pikachu!"

She picked up Popplio to follow after her friends.

Ash and Denise rushed off together to encounter Tapu Koko at a viewing point.

"So that's Tapu Koko."Ash said quietly.

"Oh my gosh..."Denise whispered.

Pikachu and Popplio looked at the Guardian in awe.

Tapu Koko looked at the two trainers quietly before bringing two small objects at them.

Ash was given the Z-Ring with the Electrium Z crystal while Denise was given the Z-Ring with the Waterium Z crystal.

"They look like the one Kiawe was wearing."Ash admitted.

"Your giving these to us?"Denise asked.

Tapu Koko spoke and nodded.

Ash and Denise put the Z-Rings on their wrists before watching Tapu Koko fly off away from them.

"Hey!"Ash called out.

"It's gone again."Denise commented.

Ash and Denise smiled at each other before looking at the Z-Rings on their wrists.

* * *

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**


	2. The Guardian's Challenge!

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 2: ****The Guardian's Challenge!**

At the Pokemon School...

Ash and Denise's classmates were playing with their pokemon.

Lana tells her Popplio to make a balloon while Sophocles puts Togedemaru in a wheel to charge his computer program.

Then Professor Kukui entered and greeted the class with Ash, Pikachu, Denise and her Poppolio behind him.

"Alola."Professor Kukui greeted.

"Alola."Lana, Sophocles, Lillie and Mallow replied.

Kiawe noticed the new Z-Rings that Ash and Denise were wearing.

"Alola!"Ash and Denise remarked.

"Starting today, Ash and Denise will be joining the pokemon school."Professor Kukui admitted. "If they have any questions, don't hesitant to help them out."

"I really want to become a pokemon master, so I really want to know about this place."Ash explained.

"We are so happy to be here."Denise chuckled.

Pikachu and Poppolio spoke in agreement.

Soon afterwards, Ash and Denise were talking to their new classmates.

"That's so cool."Sophocles admitted.

"Wow Ash! Denise!"Mallow said noticing the Z-Rings. "Are those Z-Crystals on your wrists?"

"Yeah, those are Electrium-Z and Waterium-Z."Kiawe stated as he walked forward. "Where did you two get that? Not the island challenge. Neither of you passed any trials that I know of."

"You might not believe us, but it was given to us by Tapu Koko."Ash admitted.

"What!? Tapu Koko!?"Kiawe said in surprise.

"Ah, no way!"Mallow responded. "You two saw it again together?"

Denise nodded. "We sure did."

"Uh huh, Pikachu and I heard Tapu Koko's voice! So we took off after it."Ash explained. "When we were doing so, Denise and Poppy followed after us since they were worried about us. It felt like the Guardian of Melemele Island was calling for the both of us."

Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, Mallow and Kiawe stared at the two trainers quietly.

"When we found Tapu Koko, these things came down floating to us!"Ash commented. "Yep! Right out of the sky!"

"And then?"Mallow asked.

"Right after it was giving us those Z-Rings, it gave us this look as if it was telling us that the Z-Rings belonged to us now."Denise answered. "Once it gave us these Rings, it flew off into the night sky."

"I read about Tapu Koko before."Lillie stated. "Tapu Koko's very known as the Guardian who likes islanders, but it likes to trick people and if it think it's necessary, it can sometimes even punish them! I also read that on rare occasions, it will give mysterious gifts to people it likes."

"That's great!"Mallow remarked. "Then that must mean Tapu Koko really likes both Ash and Denise."

Sophocles looked at Kiawe.

"Kiawe, hold on, you got your Z-Ring from the Akala Island Kahuna, right?"He asked.

"Yeah by successfully passing the Grand Trial."Kiawe replied.

"That's awesome."Ash chuckled excitedly. "Does this means now the two us can use Z-Moves just like you!?"

"Using Z-Moves should not be taken lightly!"Kiawe responded sharply.

Ash fell silent hearing that while Denise had a concern look on her face.

"Only when a trainer and pokemon's hearts became one will the Z-Rings turn their feelings into power."Kiawe admitted. "But those feelings must be greater than themselves like..."

"Like what?"Ash asked.

"Helping the islands, helping pokemon or helping others."Kiawe said. "Only a person that cares about all living things are permitted to use Z-moves. I am not sure what Tapu Koko saw in you two, but now that you are both Z owners, you need to realise your responsibility."

Ash and Denise looked at their Z-Rings.

"Kiawe, I don't understand about the complicated stuff but I know how special the Z-moves are."Ash stated.

"So do I."Denise agreed. "You can count on us without any worry."

"That's good enough."Kiawe answered with a smile.

"So we clashed with a thunderbolt, a waterfall and a flamethrower very nice."Professor Kukui whispered and walked up to the students. "Alright class, it is almost time for pokemon science today's teacher is Principal Oak."

* * *

Afterwards...

Samson Oak, wearing an Exeggutor costume, taught the class about the different appearances and types of the pokemon in different regions.

"Like this Exeggutor and the Alolan Exeggutor, there are many Pokémon that look different in the Alola region and with a different type as well."Principal Oak explained.

"Wow, their heights are totally different."Sophocles complemented.

"Their faces look the same."Lana said.

"The reason why Alolan Exeggutor haven grown taller is Alola's climate! Alola is warm and sunny all year long! So it's a perfect for an Exeggcute and Exeggutor to thrive." Prinicpal Oak explained. "As a matter of fact, it can be stated that an Alolan Exeggutor looks exactly the way it's supposed to! Of course, this is the result of them living in an ideal environment."

"Exeggutor!"Exeggutor said.

"The phenomenon of pokemon developing their state appearance based on the region which they live is what we call regional variant."Principal Oak explained. "For example, an Exeggutor's normally a Grass and Psychic Type."

"Psychic type?"Lillie repeated.

"Tell us what Type Alolan Exeggutor is like a Machamp!"Principal Oak encouraged as he made a Machamp face expression.

"Of course, a grass and dragon type."Lillie replied with a smile.

"Grass and Dragon? Wow!"Ash said in amazement and touched Exeggutor's tail. "So Exeggutor is a dragon type, too! That's so cool that you've even got a tail."

"There's something about its tail that you should know!"Lillie warned.

Ash ends up getting thrown up a ladder before Lillie had a chance to explain that the tail has a mind of its own.

"Oh brother."Kiawe muttered.

"Are you okay?"Sophocles asked.

"The tail of the Alolan Exeggutor has a mind of its own."Lillie admitted. "You need to be careful when it decides to attack you, which is what I was trying to say before."

"Well thats something you don't see everyday."Denise said while sweat dropping.

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

"Next time cut to the chance a little bit more sooner."Ash suggested as he went down the ladder.

Principal Oak laughed. "You see, learning here is like the wild Tauros! Have the patience of a Conkeldurr!"

Ash let out an exhausted sigh.

* * *

Later that Evening...

At Professor Kukui's house, Kukui treats Ash and Denise to dinner.

"Wow, they look so awesome!"Ash remarked.

He and Denise started eating their meals.

"And yummy too!"Denise giggled.

"You like it?"Professor Kukui asked. "It's called an Alolan plate and its very popular in this region."

He gave a plate filled with pokemon food for Pikachu, Poppolio and Rockruff to eat together.

"I love it!"Ash chuckled.

"Love at first bite?"Professor Kukui asked. "Glad to hear it."

Pikachu, Poppolio and Rockruff happily ate their dinner.

"Look at that Pikachu, Poppy and Rockruff are already friends."Professor Kukui said.

Ash wiped his mouth while Denise cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you!"They said in unison.

"Finished already?"Professor Kukui asked in surprise.

He then notice Pikachu, Poppolio and Rockruff finished their meal too.

"Wow, you guys too."Professor Kukui said as he sat down on the table.

"Come here, Rockruff."Ash said.

Rockruff jumped into the kanto trainer's arms and snuggled his cheek.

Denise bend down and took out a pink poke puff.

"Wanna try a puff, Rockruff?"Denise asked kindly.

Rockruff walked up to Denise and ate the poke puff causing him to bark happily.

He then went up to Pikachu and Poppolio to snuggle them.

"You see the way Rockruff greets one another is rubbing the rocks against each other."Professor Kukui explained. "Its obvious that he likes you four."

"Well thats good."Denise remarked.

Rockruff jumped into Denise's arms and started licking her face causing her to laugh.

Professor Kukui notice his phone ringing and he stood up to answer it.

"Kukui, here."He said and went behind the aquarium. "I see, alright then."

Ash, Denise, Pikachu, Poppolio and Rockruff looked at each other in curiosity.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ash, Denise, Pikachu and Poppolio were late to school and were rushing to make it on time.

"We are late!"Ash panicked. "If we rush we can make it on time!"

"I hope we don't end up getting detention straight away!"Denise said worriedly.

As they arrived, the two trainers and their pokemon were greeted with confetti and Popplio's bubbles.

"Alola surprise!"Lillie, Mallow and Lana remarked.

"Hey guys."Ash greeted.

"Did we surprise you?"Kiawe asked.

"You can say that again."Ash replied as Kiawe helped him up.

"We wanted to give your first day a surprise welcome party for you."Mallow explained. "So that's the first surprise."

"That's very nice of you guys."Denise said kindly.

"What's the next one?"Ash asked.

"I wanna challenge you!"Sophocles replied with a smirk. "I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Challenge? Oh! A Pokémon battle, right?"Ash commented.

Sophocles nodded in response.

"Alright, Sophocles!"Ash replied confidently. "I accept your challenge! Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"Pikachu answered.

The two sweat dropped when they realised it was actually a balloon popping challenge.

"Balloons?"Ash said in confusion.

"Right, balloons!"Mallow admitted. "Whichever team pops the most balloon first wins the game!"

Ash and Pikachu frowned in bitter disappointment while Denise and Poppolio sweat dropped with nervous smiles.

"Come on, Ash."Denise encouraged. "I'm sure you can pop more balloons more than anyone."

"Balloons? Pop them first?"Ash said darkly and smiled confidently. "That would be a piece of cake!"

Ash and Sophocles were ready to start the game.

"Ready...go!"Kiawe called out.

Ash and Sophocles ran over to the balloon pit.

Ash picked up an orange balloon and was having trouble popping it.

"This isn't easier than I thought."He said.

Pikachu bit on a pink balloon and it popped while Ash popped his.

"I finally popped one."Ash stated.

He notice Sophocles using Togedemaru's spikes to gain the lead.

"Wow, they're fast."Ash complemented.

"You can do it, Ash and Pikachu!"Lana remarked.

Mallow cheered at them.

"Don't give up!"Denise reminded.

"Maybe you didn't know...you can use pokemon moves."Lillie explained.

"Really? That's cool."Ash commented and looked at Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, let's pop all the balloons with Thunderbolt."

"Alright this is our chance!"Sophocles stated.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but it was absorbed by Togedemaru's Lightning Rod Ability.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap, let's go!"Sophocles ordered.

Togedemaru used Zing Zap to burst the balloons.

"Hey what is that about?"Ash asked.

"Here's the deal, Togedemaru's ability is Lightning Rod."Sophocles explained. "It absorbs all electric type attacks and stores the electricity as a move, isn't that great Ash?"

"Togedemaru really rocks."Ash admitted.

"Excuse me, it is not time to be impressed."Kiawe reminded.

"Yeah, your right."Ash agreed.

Togedemaru finished popping all of the balloons.

"The game winners are Togedemaru and Sophocles!"Mallow announced.

Sophocles picked up Togedemaru.

"Alright, you were great!"He laughed. "We did it!"

"We didn't."Ash said sheepishly.

"Pika."Pikachu replied.

"I'm sure you guys would win in the next round."Denise assured.

"Denise, ready for the next surprise?"Lana asked holding her Poppolio. "Its a challenge against us."

"Your Poppolio against mine?"Denise asked with a smirk. "I like the sound of that."

The heroes had no idea that they were being watched by a yellow pokemon from afar.

"A pokemon aquathlon is a competitive sport where you run and swim."Mallow explained. "Now let's see which of the two wins!"

The two Poppolios jumped into the water and began racing each other.

"Come on Poppy, win it!"Ash encouraged.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu called out.

"Remember our swimming lessons from the other day!"Denise commented.

"Good luck to the both of you!"Sophocles remarked.

Denise and Lana began to follow their Poppolios to the other side.

"Almost there, Poppolio!"Lana said.

"Come on, Poppy!"Denise admitted. "You can do it!"

Poppolio and Poppy both used their superior swimming speed, but the challenge ended up being a tie.

"I am proud of you, Poppolio."Lana said sweetly.

"Well done, Poppy."Denise chuckled. "You were awesome."

Both Poppolios smiled and clapped at their trainers.

"Whoa its a tie."Ash said in surprise.

"Popplio can swim at speed for about 25 miles per hour."Lillie explained. "Quite impressive."

"Both your Poppolios are so fast."Mallow remarked.

"Yeah, I can't believe how fast they can move."Ash stated.

"Pikachu."Pikachu giggled.

"The 4th surprise is you competing against me, one on one."Kiawe commented with a smirk. "What do you say?"

The others cheered as Ash was up against Kiawe in a Tauros race with Professor Kukui and Samson Oak watching them from the balcony.

The race ends with Kiawe winning in a photo finish.

"It was a tight race, but Kiawe wins!"Mallow announced.

"Man and to think I was so close."Ash said.

"You rode pretty well."Kiawe complemented.

"Thanks, Tauros."Ash stated. "You're awesome."

Tauros gives a moo to the kanto trainer.

"Pika!"Pikachu called out.

The Mouse Pokemon rushed up to his trainer followed by Denise and Poppolio.

"Thanks for cheering me on, guys."Ash said.

"Hey no prob, Ash."Denise remarked and gave him a wink. "That's what friends do."

The two trainers then saw Professor Kukui and Rockruff coming up to them.

"Professor Kukui."Ash said. "Hey Rockruff."

"Your now looking at your fifth surprise."Professor Kukui admitted. "If Pikachu and Poppy agree, let's have a pokemon battle."

"A pokemon battle against you?"Denise asked in surprise.

"Alright, this is the best surprise of all!"Ash cheered.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

Poppolio smiled softly.

"Beside that I am the poster girl of my family's restaurant that means I am going to prepare a special launch!"Mallow said.

"Lunch time?"Ash responded and frowned. "I am starving."

"To be honest we are all pretty hungry."Denise said with a shy smile.

* * *

Afterwards...

Mallow prepared meals for her friends and pokemon to eat.

"You know what?"Mallow asked. "I followed your pokemon food recipe and it worked."

"It's tasty, but it's also healthy pokemon food."Lillie commented.

"Delicious!"Ash chuckled with his mouth full.

"Best food I tasted so far."Denise remarked before putting some rice into her mouth with her spoon.

"I don't like to eat anywhere else."Sophocles said.

Ash then hears a pokemon's cry.

"Do you guys hear that?"He asked.

Then Tapu Koko appeared in front of Ash, surprising the others.

"Melemele Island's Guardian, Tapu Koko!"Lillie gasped.

"What a sight."Mallow said.

"Beautiful."Lana whispered.

"Hi again."Denise greeted with a wave.

"It's great to see you."Ash admitted. "I didn't get the chance to thank you for the ring, so thank you."

"Same goes for me, thank you for the Z-Ring."Denise stated kindly.

Tapu Koko then teleported before grabbing Ash's hat and flies around with it.

"Hey my hat!"Ash called out.

Tapu Koko flew off towards the forest with Ash and Pikachu on its heels.

"Ash, wait!"Denise shouted before picking up Poppolio and going after her friends.

The Sinnoh Trainer ran to the forest followed by Mallow and the others.

"Ash, Denise, slow down!"Mallow protested.

In the middle of the forest, Tapu Koko returned Ash his hat and revealed its will to battle him and Denise.

"Ash, what is this about?"Denise asked.

"I think it wants to battle us."Ash admitted.

"A battle?"Kiawe said in surprise.

"So I guess the fifth surprise isn't me."Professor Kukui commented. "It's Tapu Koko instead."

"I've read about this sort of thing before."Lillie admitted. "It said Tapu Koko is a very curious pokemon. Long ago, it would challenge the islanders to a pokemon battle and Alolan sumos too."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal!"Ash said confidently. "Let's have a battle right now!"

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

Denise and Poppolio went forward to team up with Ash and Pikachu.

Tapu Koko then activated electric rings that went around the forest.

"That is electric terrain."Professor Kukui said.

"Hey Ash, Denise, Electric Types will be more powerful as long as Electric Terrain is in effect."Lillie explained.

"That's lucky for us alright."Ash chuckled. "We're ready!"

"Bring it on, Tapu Koko!"Denise stated.

Tapu Koko lunged at Pikachu and Poppolio and the two pokemon managed to dodge Tapu Koko's Dazzling Gleam.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Poppolio use Ice Beam!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Poppolio fired their attacks, but they have little effect on Tapu Koko.

"They didn't do a thing!"Ash said.

"Oh my gosh!"Denise gasped.

"Tapu Koko is just too strong."Kiawe commented.

Tapu Koko charged at Ash and Denise to activate their Z-Rings causing them to glow.

"You mean...you want us to use them?"Ash said in surprise.

"That's what you want?"Denise asked softly.

Tapu Koko spoke and nodded in response.

Both Ash and Denise smiled confidently.

"I have no idea, but I'll try!"Ash said.

"So will I and I am not changing my mind!"Denise warned.

"Ash, Denise..."Mallow said worriedly.

"Can they really do it?"Sophocles asked. "I wonder..."

Ash and Pikachu make the required pose to activate the Electrium-Z while Denise and Poppolio began doing the poses to activate the Waterium-Z.

"Here we go!"Ash said. "Full power now!"

Pikachu fired a strong Gigavolt Havoc.

"Poppy, this is our chance!"Denise admitted.

Poppolio fired a Hydro Vortex towards Tapu Koko combining it with Pikachu's Z-Move attack in the process.

"What Z moves..."Kiawe whispered in disbelief.

"That was Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex, wow!"Professor Kukui said in shock.

The two Z-moves attacked Tapu Koko creating a big explosion in the forest.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Tapu Koko was not harmed before disappearing.

"Tapu Koko, wow..."Ash said quietly.

"What power..."Denise admitted softly.

"Ash! Denise!"Mallow called out as she ran forward. "That was amazing!"

"What happened to your Z-Crystals?"Kiawe asked.

Ash and Denise notice their Z-Crystals were gone.

"That means neither of you are ready to use z-moves its too early and didn't have the island trial yet."Kiawe stated.

Ash fell silent hearing that while Denise felt a bit sad for a moment.

"Alright then!"Ash declared. "I'll take the Island challenge trial! I'll pass the trial, I'll get another Z-Crystal and then I'll be able to use Z-Moves the right way."

"Hey, if you're taking part of it, then I'll take part in the trial too, Ash."Denise chuckled. "I really want to learn some Z-Moves myself."

"That makes sense."Professor Kukui admitted.

"Sounds great!"Mallow stated. "We will be cheering for both of you, right gang?"

"Right."Lana answered.

Lillie nodded. "Of course, we will."

"Togedemaru and I know a lot about Electric Types!"Sophocles chuckled. "Yeah, tons of stuff!"

Ash and Denise looked at Kiawe for support.

"Come on."Ash encouraged.

"Please."Denise begged.

"Well, if I have to...I'm the only one with the Z-Ring."Kiawe replied with a frown.

"Awesome, thanks everybody."Ash remarked.

"This means a lot to us."Denise giggled.

Pikachu and Poppolio smiled at each other.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**


	3. Loading the Dex!

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 3: Loading the Dex!**

At Professor Kukui's House...

Ash and Denise were eating breakfast together while Pikachu and Poppy were eating chopped berries in a bowl with Rockruff.

Denise licked her lips enjoying the fuschia pitaya taste in her breakfast bowl.

Professor Kukui hands a pokedex to Ash.

"Here Ash a present for you and Denise."He complemented.

"A present, what is it?"Ash asked.

"It's a pokedex."Professor Kukui replied.

"Whoa, really?"Ash asked brightly.

"Now all we have to do is activate it."Professor Kukui said.

"Activate it?"Denise repeated in curiosity.

The three headed into Professor Kukui's laboratory.

After Professor Kukui pressed some buttons on his computer, the lights in the lab start to flicker.

"Perfect, we're all connected."Professor Kukui remarked and clicked his fingers.

"What's going on with the light's?"Ash asked.

Denise shrugged in respond.

"Here it comes."Professor Kukui said.

The lights start to flicker more in the room causing Poppy to snuggle in Denise's arms and Rockruff to snuggle on Ash's feet.

"What are we waiting for, professor?"Denise asked.

"Just wait and see."Professor Kukui responded.

A Rotom comes out of a wall socket and starts to venture around the lab.

"It's a Rotom!"Ash admitted.

"Well that brings back memories."Denise commented and sweat dropped.

The Twinleaf Girl did remember that she and Ash encountered a Rotom at the Chateau during their journey in Sinnoh.

"Now we just have to wait for Rotom to go inside."Professor Kukui explained.

"Go inside the pokedex?"Ash asked.

Rotom charged into the pokedex.

Then the pokedex activated revealing Rotom's face in it and flew off of Ash's hands.

"Whoa!"Denise chuckled.

"The Rotom is inside the pokedex."Ash admitted.

Rotom scanned the area before detecting Ash and Denise.

"Alola, Rotom."Ash and Denise greeted.

_"Likely selection completed."_Rotom stated.

"Wow, Rotom just talked!"Ash remarked.

"That is so cool."Denise admitted kindly.

"Rotom, please give Ash and Denise a helping hand from now on, okay?"Professor Kukui asked.

_"Understood."_Rotom replied and looked at the two trainers. _"Ash and Denise registrations complete. Pokedex now booting up 100%! Alola, Ash and Denise!"_

"Wow, we can even have a conversation?"Ash asked.

_"Of course."_Rotom answered. _"Rotom-Dex is equipped with all the assortments of languages! I have been programmed to communicate with people from all different kind."_

"Hey, that's amazing."Denise chuckled.

"It's awesome!"Ash complemented.

_"Awesome, does not compute."_Rotom stated. _"Does not compute."_

"Ash was just saying that he is very impressed with your capabilities."Professor Kukui said.

_"I understand."_Rotom replied excitedly._ "So awesome means excellent and that means that Rotom-Dex is excellent!"_

"Believe it or not, I'm a Professor, Professor Kukui."Professor Kukui remarked with a smile. "You'll be a great help!"

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Kukui and you two as well, Ash, Denise."Rotom said.

"Hey, thanks and this is my friend, Pikachu!"Ash introduced.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu responded.

"And this Poppy, my Poppolio."Denise commented.

Poppy gives Rotom a happy respond.

"Ash and Denise are staying at my place along with Rockruff."Professor Kukui explained.

Rockruff let out a bark.

_"Pleased to meet you, Pikachu and Poppy."_Rotom said. _"You too, Rockruff!"_

He took pictures of Pikachu, Poppy and Rockruff.

_"Pictures taken, Pikachu, Poppy, Rockruff!"_Rotom stated.

"So wait why did you take pictures?"Ash asked.

_"In order to add the images of the pokemon, I need to in my memory."_Rotom explained. _"The Rotom-Dex is a self-learning Pokedex that updates it's data each and every time when it meets a new pokemon."_

"Not sure what you mean but you're totally awesome, Rotom."Ash admitted.

_"User Ash and User Denise, I am not simply Rotom now."_Rotom responded. _"In fact, I am now Rotom-Dex which means I am the Pokedex Rotom version."_

"You are inside a pokedex."Denise remarked.

"Hold on pokedex?"Ash asked in confusion. "Rotom version?"

_"Very well, you can just simply call me Rotom-Dex, User Ash and User Denise."_Rotom suggested.

"You can call us, Ash and Denise that would be a lot easier."Ash stated.

_"I understand, Ash and Denise."_Rotom replied.

"Hey, Rotom-Dex?"Ash asked. "I want to hear on you describe Pikachu in the Rotom-Dex, can you do that?"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

_"Right away, Ash."_Rotom replied. _"Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon. An Electric Type, it uses its tail to sense its surroundings, if you pull on its tail, it will bite."_

He pulled on Pikachu's tail to test him.

This caused Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to shock Ash and Rotom as Denise quickly went out of the way with Poppy.

Professor Kukui tried to help but ends up getting hit by the Thunderbolt too.

_"It doesn't bite you!"_Rotom shouted in pain. _"It actually shocks you!"_

Denise and Poppy sweat dropped at the sight.

* * *

Afterwards...

In the classroom, Ash and Denise introduced Rotom Pokedex to their classmates and they introduced themselves.

"Hi, Rotom."Mallow greeted. "My name is Mallow, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."Lana replied softly.

_"Nice to meet you!"_Rotom answered.

"A Pokedex operating with a Pokémon inside?"Lillie asked. "That's incredible!"

_"Incredible?"_Rotom asked._ "Incredible means awesome! In other words, Rotom-Dex is awesome."_

Lillie nodded. "Yes, you're very awesome."

"So it obviously learned on how Ash and Denise talks."Sophocles said smugly holding a screwdriver. "I wonder just how this Rotom-Dex is programmed! I'm going to analyse your programming for just a second, alright?"

_"No, thank you!"_Rotom replied quickly.

"Aw, come on."Sophocles encouraged with a smirk. "Don't be like that, please, just a look, hm?"

_"No! I refuse!"_Rotom panicked. _"I refuse!"_

Denise let out a soft giggle.

Then Principal Oak came in the classroom with Professor Kukui.

"Oh, a Rotom-Dex!"Principal Oak chuckled. "Well, you seem to have quite an interest in that item there."

"Hi, Principal Oak."Denise greeted.

"This is the principal of the Pokemon School, Principal Oak."Ash introduced.

_"Pleased to meet you!"_Rotom remarked.

"Hi hi, Psyduck! Arbok!"Principal Oak said while making imitations of a Psyduck and a Arbok.

_"What is Hi hi, Psyduck! Arbok? Does not compute."_Rotom said. _"Does not compute."_

"Don't worry about it."Mallow assured. "It's simply his way of saying hello! The Principal is always making pokemon gags."

_"Making pokemon gags?"_Rotom repeated.

Principal Oak chuckled at Rotom making multiple gag phrases of gag.

"Excellent!"He remarked. "I think you're getting the hang of it!"

_"I'm not Dragonized down!"_Rotom said. _"As a matter of fact, I'm Claunchering off! Hit! Wooper-dee-do!"_

"Excellent! You're really the cut above of your gibberish Wynaut and with the plus Mawile!"Principal Oak laughed as he imitated both Wynaut and Mawile.

Rotom imitated Wooper again.

Principal Oak and Rotom exchanged pokemon gags causing all the young students to sweat drop while Kiawe simply shook his head.

"Alright class, for today, let's do some fieldwork."Professor Kukui stated. "So Ash and Denise now that the two of you gotten yourself a Rotom-Dex, let's catch a wild pokemon."

"I absolutely adore fieldwork!"Mallow admitted excitedly.

Bounsweet let out a happy respond.

"For you two, Ash and Denise, the Alola pokemon will be a new challenge."Professor Kukui explained. "We have a Destiny Bond to help them."

_"Destiny Bond a Ghost Type move!"_Rotom said. _"When a pokemon faints after using this move, the opponent that landed the knockout blow also faints!"_

The young trainers stared at him with surprised looks.

"Rotom-Dex that was excellent."Professor Kukui complemented.

_"For pokemon information, you can count on me!"_Rotom answered proudly.

"Let's go, Rotom-Dex!"Ash ordered as he put on his backpack.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

_"Understood!"_Rotom replied happily.

"Hey, wait up!"Denise called out as she followed after them while holding Poppy.

Kiawe, Lillie, Lana, Mallow and Sophocles went out the classroom to go after their friends.

* * *

In the Forest...

Ash, Denise and the others were walking together, becoming increasingly excited on encountering a pokemon in the forest.

"I have a feeling we are going to run into wild pokemon real so."Ash commented.

"Really?"Kiawe questioned.

"Well I hope your prediction is right on the money."Mallow admitted.

"Ugh, I'm tired with all this working."Sophocles complained.

_"The probability of meeting pokemon in this area is 83.9%!"_Rotom stated.

"That's good news."Denise responded with a smile.

The Twinleaf girl gives Poppy a Pecha Berry to eat.

The classmates see a Mimikyu not far from where they were standing.

"Over there!"Ash announced excitedly.

"Pika pika?"Pikachu asked with a smile.

Mimikyu slowly turned around and saw Pikachu.

"Pika..."Pikachu greeted softly.

Mimikyu responded in a unhappy tone.

"Looks like your feelings we're right."Mallow said with a wink.

"A Pikachu? I don't think so."Lana replied.

_"Mimikyu."Lillie answered. "I have read about it in a book once. I think it's type-"_

_"Wait, please leave the Pokémon descriptions to me."_Rotom said. _"Mimikyu the Disguise Pokemon. It's Ghost and Fairy Type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end."_

"Despite the creepy intel, the pokemon does look kind of cute."Denise commented sweetly.

"It does?"Sophocles asked in confusion.

"Alright Pikachu, go and get Mimikyu!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and prepared to fight Mimikyu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail which hits, but does no damage to Mimikyu which startled the group.

"I can't believe what I am seeing here."Kiawe said with a hint of shock.

Mimikyu attacks Pikachu with Play Rough before attacking with Shadow Claw.

"Small but powerful!"Denise admitted with a stunned look.

"Close range combat is dangerous, Pikachu!"Ash warned. "Electro Ball!"

Pikachu sends an Electro Ball at Mimikyu.

Mimikyu reflects the attack back to Pikachu with its tail, although Pikachu managed to dodge it.

"Way strong."Sopcholes said.

_"Affirmative."_Rotom agreed.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied.

Togedemaru, Poppolio, Poppy and Bounsweet called happily at Pikachu to do his best.

"Okay, it's your move!"Ash encouraged.

Then four familiar baddies stepped forward.

"Just a minute!"Jessie ordered.

"Alright, who are you?"Kiawe demanded.

Team Rocket began doing their motto.

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!"

"Noble answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times! The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all! A glittering dark star that always shines bright! Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket."Ash said with a frown.

"Not you creeps again!"Denise growled in annoyance.

"Can they really take flight?"Rotom asked.

"We blast off, you dope!"Jessie snapped. "I mean we don't fly."

"You see Team Rocket is a super-powerful organisation."James remarked with a blue rose.

"What kind of dumb pokedex doesn't know something great like that?"Meowth insulted.

_"I don't have any data of a Meowth that can speak like a human!"_Rotom said as he flew around Meowth. _"This could be the discovery of a new type of pokemon!"_

"Would you shut your electric yap?!"Meowth shouted in anger.

Rotom flew back to the heroes.

Denise rushed to Ash's side while Poppy went next to Pikachu.

"Anyways, evil organisation?"Lana asked.

"I've never heard of them."Mallow said.

"Not me."Kiawe added.

"Neither have I."Lillie responded.

"They're bad guys, who like to steal other people's pokemon."Ash replied.

"Not only that, these creeps never quit on doing it!"Denise admitted bitterly.

This caused Mallow and Lana to hold onto their Bounsweet and Popplio.

"They steal?"Mallow said.

"If they steal pokemon then they're thieves!"Sophocles commented.

"You've come to the Alola region to do bad things here too, haven't you!?"Ash questioned.

"Same old genius."Jessie responded smugly. "I don't know why you're here, but I'm sick of seeing your twerpy face and that goes for you too, contest twerpette."

"We'll simply take your Pikachu and all your friends pokemon for our fancy selves."James remarked.

"And that Mimikyu, remember we found that one first."Jessie said and looked at Meowth. "Alright Meowth go!"

Meowth sweat dropped and groaned.

He glared at Pikachu.

"Word up, Pikachu!"Meowth snapped. "I know how strong you are, but today I come out on top! Know this in or bust! Fury Swipes!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"Ash ordered.

"Poppy use Ice Beam!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Poppy fired their attacks at Meowth.

"Could you wait?!"Meowth panicked in horror.

Suddenly the attacks got deflected by Mimikyu's Shadow Ball, saving Meowth from being hit.

"Mimikyu, you came through like a champ!"Meowth cried in joy. "Thank a lot, pally!"

"Call me crazy, but I get the strangest feeling Mimikyu is trying to help us out!"Jessie admitted.

Mimikyu started talking to Meowth.

"Whoa!"Meowth said nervously. "Mimikyu wants to give us a hand instead of the chumps!"

"I'm sane?"Jessie said in surprise.

"We're truly grateful for all your help."James stated. "Please explain."

Mimikyu spoke again at Meowth.

"It looks like Mimikyu hates Pikachu!"Meowth answered.

"Hates?"James and Jessie said in unison.

"Mimikyu doesn't look like Pikachu because it wants to!"Meowth explained. "It seems to me there's a whole lot of resent going on and it's not cool! Ugh, do me a favor and don't say anymore scary stuff, will you please?!"

"Sounds like some complicating feelings in play."James admitted.

"So then let's not look a gift Mimikyu in the mold!"Jessie chuckled and looked at Mimikyu. "It's all good, Mimikyu! So just attack!"

Mimikyu began to charge up Shadow Ball.

"Here it comes!"Ash warned.

"Get ready, both of you!"Denise stated.

_"Please be careful."_Rotom warned.

Jessie and James cheered at Mimikyu.

"Way to go! You can do it!"They cheered. "Ra ra ra!"

Bewear appeared behind Jessie and James before grabbing them.

"What is going on?!"James demanded.

Bewear began to walk away, holding Jessie and James.

"Hey big guy, where are you going with my two buddies?"Meowth asked.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet called out.

"Who is that pokemon?"Ash asked.

_"Bewear the Strong Arm Pokemon."_Rotom said. _"A Normal and Fighting type. Bewear has extremely powerful arms, and it's very dangerous. It waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but this is a means of warning. Approach with caution."_

"Really dangerous?"Ash said.

"Well that explains a lot."Denise chuckled with a nervous smile.

Mimikyu made it's Shadow Ball grow bigger.

"Mimikyu save Jessie and James!"Meowth ordered. "Move!"

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

Mimikyu gives a respond.

"But you told us you'd help us out if we were in a jam!"Meowth complained. "Forget Pikachu! Right now, you've got to save the ones who are on your side! Dig it!?"

He took Mimikyu as he and Wobbuffet went after Bewear.

"OFF WITH THE NEW BLAST!"Jessie and James cried out.

Then Bewear and Team Rocket were out of side.

The others went up to Ash and Denise.

"Who were those guys, Ash, Denise?"Mallow asked.

Pikachu went on Ash's shoulder while Denise picked up Poppy.

"We weren't able to catch it."Kiawe responded with a frown.

"Yeah."Ash agreed.

"Too bad those creeps got in the way."Denise complemented with a small glare.

"But that's okay."Lillie assured with a smile. "There are many, many other Pokémon in the Alola region."

"There are a lot more chances for the two of you."Lana added.

"That's right."Ash agreed. "Okay, Pikachu! Rotom-Dex! Let's go find some more pokemon! Dennie, are you and Poppy in?"

Denise smirked. "Of course, we are."

_"The probability of finding a pokemon in this forest has increased to 96.5%!"_Rotom announced.

Ash, Denise and their classmates set off to find more pokemon in the forest.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**


	4. First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 4: ****First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!**

Denise and the others watched as Ash and Pikachu were battling a Grubbin.

_"__Grubbin the Larva Pokemon."_Rotom said._ "A __Bug type. Grubbin scrapes trees with its large jaws and drinks their sap. It makes its home underground."_

"Hey Ash, did you hear what Rotom said?"Denise asked.

"Sure did, Dennie."Ash responded. "I got it covered."

Grubbin fired webs from it's mouth.

"Pikachu jump up!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped up, avoiding Grubbin's attack.

"Alright, use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu weakens Grubbin with Thunderbolt.

_"In order to catch a wild pokemon, you need to throw a pokeball after it becomes exhausted."_Rotom instructed.

"Yeah!"Ash agreed and threw a pokeball towards Grubbin.

The pokeball brings Grubbin inside it and begins to shake a little.

"Will he catch it?"Kiawe asked.

"Yeah, will he?"Sophocles said.

Denise, Lana, Mallow and Lillie look on in silence.

But then the pokeball opened causing Grubbin to break free and escape underground.

"Too bad."Mallow said sadly.

"He was so close!"Lana commented.

Grubbin stopped moving beneath the ground.

"Quick, Pikachu!"Ash said. "Aim where Grubbin is about to come out and then use Quick Attack!"

Grubbin emerged from the ground, where Lillie was causing her to scream in fright and hide behind Mallow.

"You sure know how to get scared."Mallow chuckled.

"I was not scared!"Lillie responded. "I love to research pokemon, it's just like-"

Pikachu tried to attack Grubbin with Quick Attack, but the larva pokemon catches the electric type with its web and injures him using it's jaw before escaping.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu replied with a weak smile.

Ash picked up Pikachu.

_"Confirming damage!"_Rotom said. _"Confirming damage!"_

"That Grubbin sure was a tough one."Denise complemented.

Poppy spoke in agreement.

"I'm so sorry."Lillie apologised.

"I will take you to the pokemon center now."Mallow stated.

"The pokemon center would be great so lead the way, Mallow."Ash remarked. "And don't you worry, Lillie."

"And Ash, we will go back to school to tell Professor Kukui what happened, alright?"Kiawe asked.

"Thanks, Kiawe."Ash responded.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center...

Mallow brought Ash and Denise to the pokemon center.

"Welcome to the Melemele Island Pokemon Center."Nurse Joy greeted.

"Blissey."Blissey giggled with a smile.

"Comfey."Comfey commented.

"I really need your help, Nurse Joy."Ash admitted.

Pikachu lied in a patient trolly, feeling exhausted from his battle with Grubbin.

"Don't worry."Nurse Joy assured. "Pikachu will be better in no time, right Blissey?"

"Blissey."Blissey answered.

Blissey brought Pikachu away.

_"The pokemon center is where you can bring pokemon to restore their health and treatment in any status condition."_Rotom explained and takes a picture of Nurse Joy. _"Updating Nurse Joy."_

Ash notice Comfey floating by.

"Hey Rotom, that pokemon who is it?"Ash asked.

_"Let's see...__Comfey the Posy Picker Pokemon."_Rotom said. _"A Fairy type__. It released a relaxing scent from the flowers it picks. The scent has a healing effect and can cure status conditions."_

Comfey places a flower necklace on Ash causing him to relax.

"Ah...it's the perfect assistant for Nurse Joy."Ash sighed.

"Blissey is perfect too."Mallow admitted.

"And they are both cute."Denise commented kindly.

_"Correct assessments."_Rotom agreed and showed Blissey. _"Blissey the Happiness Pokémon. A Normal type. When it senses someone sad with its fur, it will rush over, no matter how far, and share its Lucky Egg that brings a smile to everyone."_

* * *

A While Later...

Ash, Denise and Mallow sat down in the pokemon center's cafe to have some drinks.

Then Nurse Joy, Blissey and Comfey brought Pikachu, who was fully recovered.

"I'm happy to say your Pikachu is fully healed."Nurse Joy admitted.

"Blissey!"Blissey giggled.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.

"Glad that your back, Pikachu."Mallow said.

"And ready to go."Denise chuckled.

"Bounsweet!"Bounsweet chirped.

Poppy clapped happily.

"Pikachu."Pikachu replied.

_"Let's test him out."_Rotom suggested.

Rotom tests Pikachu by pulling on his tail which results in Ash getting zapped with Thunderbolt as Mallow and Denise went out of the way.

"I guess Rotom will have a habit pulling Pikachu's tail."Denise commented sheepishly.

Poppy sighed and nodded her head.

Unknown to the group, a small slate gray fox-like pokemon with red and black accents stared quietly at Denise from outside the pokemon center before scurrying away.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ash, Denise and Mallow were sitting down having sliced fruits for breakfast.

"Today is the day!"Ash remarked confidently and ate a pineapple slice. "I am catching a pokemon that's for sure!"

Pikachu smirked. "Pika!"

"Same with me, Ash."Denise agreed. "We should both head back to the forest right after we finished eating breakfast."

_"The current pokemon encounter__ rate on the forest behind the pokemon is 89%."_Rotom explained.

"That just might work."Mallow commented. "The forest is where I first encountered Bounsweet."

"Bounsweet."Bounsweet giggled.

The Fruit Pokemon released a sweet scent causing Pikachu and Poppy to get relaxed.

Suddenly a Rowlet dives down to grab Bounsweet only for the Fruit Pokemon to fight back.

"Who's that pokemon?"Ash asked.

_"Leave it to me, __Rowlet the Grass Quill Pokemon."_Rotom said._ "A __Grass and Flying type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed."_

Bounsweet send Rowlet back from attacking her.

_"Of course, there is no doubt Bounsweet didn't notice she met a strong offence against it's powerful kick."_Rotom said.

"That's because Bounsweet is used to it."Mallow replied.

"Used to it?"Denise asked.

"You see Bounsweet..."Mallow started.

_"Please, allow to me to explain."_Rotom said. _"Bounsweet, the Fruit Pokémon. A Grasstype. It's always emitting a delicious scent from its body. Lured by its scent, many flying Pokemon mistake it for a berry."_

He then became alarmed.

_"And it's attacking again!"_Rotom panicked.

Bounsweet quickly spun to send Rowlet out of the way.

Pikachu and Poppy sweat dropped at Rowlet's mistake.

Rowlet dangled on one of the power lines, feeling completely exhausted.

"Poor thing."Denise said sadly.

"Maybe that Rowlet is really hungry."Ash suggested.

Suddenly Rowlet dropped down from the power line and began to fall down.

"Pika pi!"Pikachu shouted.

Ash quickly rushed forward and caught Rowlet before it dropped on the floor.

Rowlet opened it's eyes and saw Ash.

"Are you okay?"Ash asked.

Rowlet chirped slowly and stood up a little.

The grass flying type noticed some fruit and happily started eating.

"Talk about an appetite."Ash chuckled.

_"The amount of food and speed that it eats is incredible."_Rotom said.

Rowlet ate a fruit slice in one gulp making Pikachu sweat drop a little.

"Want this one too, Rowlet?"Ash asked as he offered a banana.

Rowlet flew onto Ash's shoulder and started eating the banana.

The Pallet Town trainer winced at the tightness of Rowlet's claws.

"Man, you got a strong grip."Ash complemented with a smile.

Rowlet sighed once he finished the fruits he ate.

"Did you like it?"Ash asked.

Rowlet hooted in response.

"That's great, glad your happy."Ash stated and snuggled Rowlet's head. "Whoa, your so soft."

"It's so rare to see a wild Rowlet since it's one of the starter pokemon in the Alola Region."Denise admitted.

"Rowlet's one of the starter pokemon?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Yep."Denise answered with a nod.

"Hey, Rowlet is it okay if..."Ash said as he took out a pokeball.

Rowlet spots the watermelon that Mallow put in the small bowl and flies off with it.

"Hey, wait up!"Ash protested.

_"Are you going to catch it?"_Rotom asked.

"You bet!"Ash answered.

Rotom, Denise and Mallow follows Ash to go after Rowlet.

* * *

In the Forest...

Toucannon awaited the return of Rowlet along with the return Pikipek and Trumbeak in it's nest.

Rowlet returned with the watermelon which Toucannon was pleased with as Trumbeak and the Pikipek return also pleased.

Then Ash, Denise and Mallow arrived and notice the family.

"Look!"Ash said pointing at Rowlet. "There it is!"

Ash, Denise, Mallow, Pikachu, Poppolio and Bounsweet stare at the flying type pokemon in amazement.

"Here is where I come in."Rotom said and scanned Pikipek._"Pikipek the Woodpecker Pokemon. __A Normal and Flying type. It can unleash sixteen pecks per second to drill a hole into a tree where it stores food."_

He then looked at Trumbeak.

_"Trumbeak the Bugle Beak Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikipek."_Rotom said._ "It attacks its opponents by firing seeds stored in it's beak."_

The pokedex looked at Toucannon.

_"Toucannon the Cannon Pokemon and the evolved form of Trumbeak."_Rotom responded. _"It's beak heats up to over two hundred degrees and its peck can inflict a serious burn."_

Rotom began to touch Toucannon's beak.

_"Strange, this is not hot at all."_Rotom said and panicked when Toucannon's beak heated up. _"Yikes! It burns!"_

"What a cool evolutionary line."Denise commented with a smile.

Rowlet flew up to Ash and went inside his backpack.

"I didn't know, you had so many friends."Ash admitted.

Suddenly several nets were fired which captured the Pikipek, Toucannon and Trumbeak.

"What is that?!"Ash asked.

Team Rocket began to recite their motto.

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!"

"Noble answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times! The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all! A glittering dark star that always shines bright! Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash, Denise and Mallow grew annoyed seeing the evil trio.

"Selfish creeps!"Denise scoffed.

"You are those guys from the other day!"Mallow said angrily.

"Team Rocket let Pikipek and the others go!"Ash demanded.

"Sorry, but the twerp loses again!"Jessie snapped. "They shoplifted Bewear's food and that's a no-no!"

"And we're here to take it back!"James added. "That way, we can pay it back!"

"Wobbu wobbu!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"I go boom!"Meowth laughed.

He fired his missile causing a net to come out and capture the berries.

"And we're going to give your Pikachu and the twerpette's Pikipek as perfect gifts to the Boss!"Jessie admitted smugly. "Take it away, Mimikyu!"

Her luxury ball opened causing Mimikyu to come out.

"Mimikyu, take care of them the way you know how!"Jessie ordered.

Mimikyu fired Shadow Ball.

"That was Shadow Ball!"Meowth responded.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"Ash ordered.

"Poppy use Bubble Beam!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Poppolio fired their attacks at Mimikyu's Shadow Ball.

"Rowlet, now it's your chance to save your friends!"Ash whispered.

Rowlet cuts through the net containing the Pikipek with one kick.

_"Rowlet, cut through that net with just one kick!"_Rotom said.

The Pikipek flew away.

"What happened?!"James asked.

"It's one of them!"Meowth suggested.

Rowlet goes to free Toucannon and Trumbeak.

"Mimikyu, quick attack!"Jessie ordered.

Mimikyu started beating up Pikachu and Poppolio.

"Check out, Mimikyu!"Meowth chuckled.

Pikachu and Poppolio ended up dropping on the ground below.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Poppy!"Denise cried out.

"Mimikyu, wrap it up!"Jessie ordered with a smirk.

A huge shadow claw came out from beneath Mimikyu.

"Shadow Claw, cool!"Meowth chuckled.

"It knows Shadow Claw too!"James remarked.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Hang in there, Poppy!"Denise protested.

Pikachu and Popplio winced in response.

Just then Rowlet flew up creating a gust with glowing green leaves.

"I know that move!"Mallow said. "It's Leafage!"

Rowlet flies down to get Pikachu and Poppolio before Mimikyu could attack them.

"Nice work, Rowlet!"Ash responded.

"Thank you so much."Denise commented.

Rowlet frees Toucannon and Trumbeak from their nets.

Suddenly a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts hits Mimikyu, sending it slamming to a tree.

Jessie, James and Meowth became shocked what they witnessed.

"Mimikyu!"Jessie shouted.

"Who fired that Dark Pulse?"Ash asked.

Denise turns around and sees a little dark figure with glowing blue eyes in a tree before it went away.

Mimikyu prepared to fire Shadow Ball at the heroes as Team Rocket grew excited.

The battle stopped when Bewear grabbed Team Rocket and Mimikyu.

"Ugh, is this..."Jessie started.

"... a déja vu?"James finished.

Team Rocket freaked when they saw Bewear.

"Bewear again!?"Meowth shouted.

"Cool your jets, bub!"Jessie retorted. "We're just trying to pay you back for the food and shelter you gave us!"

"OFF WITH A NEW BLAST!"Team Rocket cried out as they were carried out of sight.

"They are all gone."Mallow said quietly.

"Yeah."Ash agreed sheepishly.

"Weirdos."Denise mumbled.

The Pikipek and Trumbeak thank Rowlet for saving them, making the grass flying type pokemon blush.

"Rowlet looks so happy."Ash commented.

"It's wonderful."Mallow said.

"They look like a big happy family."Denise giggled.

Pikachu, Bounsweet and Poppolio spoke in agreement.

Rowlet flew over to Ash.

"Rowlet, everyone is fine thanks to you."Ash admitted.

_"That was a powerful kick."_Rotom said.

Rowlet blushed and smiled proudly.

Ash bend down and Rowlet went off his shoulder.

"See you."Ash replied and looked at his friends. "Okay guys, let's go home."

"Huh?"Denise and Mallow said in unison.

_"I thought you were going to catch Rowlet."_Rotom stated.

"It's okay."Ash assured.

"Are you sure, Ash?"Mallow asked.

_"Does not compute."_Rotom replied.

"The thing is Rowlet has lots of friends and they're like a family like you said, Dennie."Ash responded and began to walk away. "So it's all fine."

"Ash..."Denise said sadly.

The heroes began to walk away from the nest.

Toucannon nudges Rowlet and encourages it to go with the team before talking to one of it's Pikipeks.

Rowlet flies into Ash's backpack causing the trainer to notice him.

Denise notice a Pikipek was on top of her hat.

"Oh hello."Denise greeted.

"What's up, Rowlet?"Ash asked.

Rowlet chirped and Ash sees Toucannon, the Pikipek and Trumbeak waving good-bye.

"Rowlet, are you saying you want to come along with me?"Ash asked.

Rowlet chirped and snuggled on Ash's cheek.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu replied happily.

Pikipek chirped at Denise.

"I think this Pikipek wants to come with you, Denise."Mallow remarked.

_"Unbelievable!"_Rotom shouted in shock.

"Awesome, I wanted to have you with me too, Rowlet."Ash responded.

"And I would happily have you in my team, Pikipek."Denise stated kindly.

Popplio smiled in approval.

Rowlet and Pikipek chirped before flying up.

_"What are Rowlet and Pikipek doing?"_Rotom asked.

"What do you think?"Ash said as he took out a pokeball.

"They want us to catch them."Denise remarked and took out a pokeball.

Rowlet and Pikipek spoke happily at the two trainers.

"Go pokeball!"Ash and Denise said in unison.

The pokeballs catch Rowlet and Pikipek inside before landing on Ash and Denise's hands.

After a few shakes, the two pokeballs stopped moving.

Rowlet and Pikipek were caught!

"I just caught a Rowlet!"Ash cheered.

"And I caught a Pikipek!"Denise cheered.

Pikachu and Popplio cheered in victory.

_"WHAT?!"_Rotom shrieked in disbelief. _"It's possible to catch pokemon like that?!"_

"Of course, it counts."Ash replied.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"Great though I think Ash and Denise both have done this before."Mallow commented.

"Bounsweet."Bounsweet giggled.

"We sure have, Mallow."Denise answered. "Come out, Pikipek!"

"You too, Rowlet!"Ash responded.

The pokeballs opened causing Rowlet and Pikipek to appear.

Rowlet flew into Ash's backpack while Pikipek went on Denise's shoulder.

"I guess you like my backpack."Ash chuckled.

_"A Rowlet that loves backpacks?"_Rotom asked._ "Must update that!"_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**


	5. Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio and Poppy!

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 5: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio and Poppy!**

Denise puts two envelopes inside a post box.

One was white while the other was bright blue with a red heart in it.

_"I wonder how they are all doing..."_Denise thought.

Poppy looked at her trainer in curiosity.

"Dennie!"Ash's voice called out. "Hurry up or we will be late!"

"Pika pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"I'm coming!"Denise responded as she rushed after Ash.

On their way to school, Ash and Denise spotted Lana and Popplio testing their balloon skills.

"Lana!"Ash said. "Alola!"

"Lovely day, isn't?"Denise chuckled.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu remarked.

"Hi there, Ash, Denise."Lana greeted with a wave.

Popplio's bubble popped causing the water type to roll into the sea.

"We'll see you soon, okay?"Ash asked. "Take care!"

"Okay."Lana answered and looked at Poppolio. "Popplio, let's try that again."

Popplio jumped out of the sea and started to form another bubble.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash and Denise arrived to school causing Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow and Sophocles to greet them.

"Alola."Ash and Denise remarked.

"Alola."Sophocles said.

"Alola."Lillie and Mallow greeted happily.

Ash was surprised when a sleeping Rowlet fell out of his bag.

"I was wondering where you went."Ash commented.

_"So it was inside your backpack again."_Rotom commented.

Rowlet hooted and dropped on floor, revealing it had swirls in it's eyes.

Denise giggled. "Funny little thing."

Then Professor Kukui arrived and informed his students about tomorrow's extracurricular lesson.

"The theme of tomorrow's extracurricular class is getting to know marine pokemon."Professor Kukui stated. "We're heading out to sea."

"Out to sea sounds awesome!"Ash admitted.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"Your trump card for befriending marine pokemon is...a fishing rod!"Professor Kukui stated and took out a purple fishing rod.

The students grew excited hearing that.

"Alright, Lana knows everything about the sea."Professor Kukui said.

"Thanks."Lana replied as she stood up.

"I've asked Lana to be your special instructor tomorrow."Professor Kukui explained. "Are you ready, Lana?"

"Yes, sir."Lana responded. "I'll do my best."

"I just remembered."Ash said. "You were out fishing the first time I met you."

"Of course."Mallow remarked and went forward. "She's a master fisherwoman, she knows tons about marine pokemon."

"Really?"Denise asked in surprise. "That is so cool."

Poppy clapped happily.

"Marine pokemon are the best."Lana admitted gently while blushing.

Sophocles looked at Lillie.

"You have to touch pokemon to fish."Sophocles reminded. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Not a problem because I have a secret weapon."Lillie assured.

"Then, we're all set."Lana responded as she walked forward holding Popplio.

But to her surprise, the Sea Lion Pokémon

Popplio jumped out of her arms and landed on Lillie's lap.

Popplio clapped happily while Lillie paled in fear.

"Oh no! Popplio!" Lana cried out as the Professor was surprised at this, too.

"Whoa there be careful, Popplio."Professor Kukui warned.

Lana picked up Popplio before looking at Lillie.

"I'm sorry, Lillie."Lana apologised and looked at Popplio. "You should say you're sorry, too."

Popplio looked down in sadness.

"No, I'll be alright."Lillie answered with a nervous smile.

"Gosh Lillie, you love pokemon but your still afraid to even touch one."Denise complemented with a shrug.

"I am not!"Lillie argued.

"So class don't forget your fishing rods tomorrow."Professor Kukui reminded and walked out of the classroom.

"Fishing Rod!?"Ash panicked. "I don't have one!"

Pikachu blinked. "Pika?"

"I think I still have my one in my luggage."Denise commented.

"Ash, you can borrow one of mine."Lana suggested with a smile.

"Really!? Thanks, Lana."Ash responded. "That'd be great."

Then the bell rang throught out the school.

It was time for the students to go home.

* * *

Lana, Ash and Denise walked home together.

Rowlet slept in Ash's bag and Poppy ate a poffin while Denise held her.

Lana notice her Popplio was blowing a bubble.

"Hey Ash, Denise, I have a favour."Lana commented.

"Sure, what is it?"Denise asked.

The three trainers headed to the beach as Popplio, Pikachu and Poppy raced each other in the sand.

Popplio and Poppy slid in the sand while Pikachu ended up tumbling and dropping down.

Popplio clapped happily and Poppy giggled while Pikachu was upset.

"It's okay, Pikachu."Ash assured. "Popplio and Poppy both feel much more at home out here in the beach."

_"Popplio the Sea Lion Pokemon. A Water type."_Rotom said._ "Popplio can control water balloons and works hard so it can make bigger balloons."_

"So is that what you guys we're working on this morning?"Ash asked.

Lana nodded. "This is our very, very favourite spot."

"Favourite spot?"Ash repeated in confusion.

"This is where we met..."Lana admitted.

Lana began to explain to Ash and Denise that she met Popplio here when it was being attacked by several Team Skull Grunts but she soon dealt with them.

After Popplio was treated by Nurse Joy, Popplio agreed to be her partner.

"Popplio was weak and scared."Lana said. "It was terribly hurt, I didn't want it to hate humans and that's why I chose it to be my partner."

"That's great, glad that you made Lana."Ash remarked.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

"Wow...so that's how your friendship with Popplio started."Denise said and then frowned as she folded her arms. "Though it's unforgivable what Team Skull did to Popplio."

Poppy spoke in agreement.

"Balloon practice sounds fun, good luck."Ash commented.

"Thank you, Ash."Lana replied. "That's so nice."

Popplio began to make several small balloons.

"Awesome!"Ash chuckled.

"Pika!"Pikachu giggled.

Poppy began to try and do a bubble like Popplio but it quickly pops.

"Don't worry, Poppy."Denise assured kindly. "Keep practicing and you will become an expert."

Poppy smiled at her trainer.

The bubbled that Popplio quickly splash on Ash and Pikachu.

"As soon as we get better, you can ride a balloon really."Lana answered.

"Huh?"Ash asked. "What do you mean, ride?"

"I have a dream of riding inside a big balloon and travelling around the ocean and everywhere."Lana explained and sat down. "And then I might encounter a big pokemon that no one has ever seen."

Ash and Denise sat down next to Lana.

"That's great."Ash admitted.

"It would nice to travel underwater."Denise stated.

Pikachu and Poppy both happily agreed.

"We'll make a big one, right Popplio?"Lana asked sweetly.

Popplio responded in a confident tone.

_"But Popplio is usually only able to make small balloons!"_Rotom reminded.

"You never know until you give it a try, right?"Ash suggested. "I'm sure the two of you will pull it off! That goes for you and Poppy too, Dennie."

"Aw...thanks Ash."Denise replied.

_"The argument you're making is a bit illogical."_Rotom said.

"Hey Denise, want to try a making balloon race?"Lana asked as she stood up.

"Sure."Denise replied with a smile and got up.

Popplio and Poppy both agreed to the idea before they jumped on other rocks to create their own bubbles.

"Slowly this time."Lana instructed.

"And be very careful."Denise warned.

Popplio and Poppy rose their heads up high to make their balloons that began to grow.

"They're big!"Lana cheered. "You're doing great!"

"Keep it up, Poppy!"Denise laughed. "That's it!"

"Go for it, Popplio and Poppy!"Ash encouraged.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said.

Popplio and Poppy's balloons both began to grow bigger.

_"Impossible!"_Rotom shrieked in shock._ "They're expansion are 150% than normal!"_

"Wow, they're huge!"Ash commented.

"It's the first time balloons has ever been this big!"Lana admitted.

"This is amazing."Denise exclaimed.

Popplio and Poppy's balloons grew even more bigger and they towered over the three trainers also Rotom and Pikachu.

_"200%...250%!"_Rotom counted.

"Whoa!"Ash chuckled. "Go, go!"

"Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

Popplio and Poppy released their large balloons into the air.

Then there were popping sounds heard causing Lana, Ash, Denise, Rotom and Pikachu to get splashed by the balloons water.

_"It's not logical after all..."_Rotom stated.

* * *

Afterwards...

The sun was setting down and Lana brought her friends where she lived.

Ash notice a Lapras lying below next to Lana's house.

"Hey, a Lapras!"Ash remarked. "Alola!"

"It's my ride pokemon, I rode on it when I first met you."Lana stated.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Lapras."Ash said.

Lapras let out a soft respond.

"Man, the Alola region is impressing me every day."Denise said in amusement.

Then Ash and Denise followed Lana inside her house.

"I'm home!"Lana announced.

"Hello, there."Ash said.

"Anyone home?"Denise asked.

Then Lana's sisters, Harper and Sarah went up to them.

"Hello, Magikarpa!"Harper and Sarah said in unison.

"Magikarpa?"Ash said in confusion.

Denise shrugged in response.

A magikarp appeared on Rotom's screen.

Harper and Sarah happily looked at Pikachu.

"Let me introduce you both to the twins, Harper and Sarah..."Lana started.

Harper and Sarah happily took Pikachu to their room and closed the door causing Ash and Denise to sweat drop.

"...my little sisters."Lana finished and face palmed.

Harper and Sarah started touching Pikachu's face making him feel uncomfortable.

"You're so soft!"Sarah giggled. "So cute!"

"You're so warm!"Harper remarked. "So sweet!"

"Harper! Sarah!"Lana said with a frown. "Pikachu wants you to stop!"

"So, it is a Pikachu!"Sarah said excitedly.

"I saw it in a book!"Harper added. "It's super cute in person!"

Rotom went over to Ash and Denise.

_"Pikachu is a popular pokemon in Alola."_Rotom said.

"Hear that, buddy?"Ash asked with a grin. "So cool."

"Pikachu..."Pikachu mumbled uncomfortably since the twins were holding his face tightly.

"Lana is he your boyfriend?"Harper and Sarah asked.

Lana's face turned red in embarrassment.

"His not!"Lana shouted angrily and shook her head. "His not! His not! His not!"

"Are you sure his not your boyfriend?"Harper and Sarah said smugly while pinning Pikachu to the floor.

"I'm really really really sure!"Lana assured.

Harper and Sarah looked at Denise.

"Is he your boyfriend?"Harper and Sarah asked.

"Of course not!"Denise snapped while blushing. "I have one, but it's not Ash!"

Denise paled and turned more red, knowing what she just revealed.

"You have a boyfriend, Denise?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Ignore what I just said!"Denise demanded.

"Pika..."Pikachu grumbled in annoyance and began to spark up electricity.

Pikachu fired electricity which shook everyone.

"Buzz buzz buzz..."Harper and Sarah mumbled.

"Thought that would happen."Ash mumbled.

_"Buzz buzz buzz."_Rotom repeated.

"Pikachu."Pikachu apologised with a sheepish smile.

Denise coughed out smoke from her mouth.

* * *

Outside...

Lana showed Ash and Denise the fishing rods she had.

"You can borrow whichever you want."Lana exclaimed.

"Wow, look at all of them!"Ash chuckled. "Which one should I choose..."

* * *

The Next Morning...

The class gathered where Professor Kukui was.

"Alola."Professor Kukui greeted.

"Alola!"the students replied.

Lillie wore a protective suit and held a fishing rod.

"Whoa, Lillie's secret weapon is amazing."Sophocles admitted.

"I can take part in the fishing and ride pokemon classes now."Lillie said confidently.

"I guess so..."Denise commented while sweat dropping.

"Of course."Professor Kukui chuckled. "It looks like Lana will be the instructor."

"Right."Lana said and went in front of her friends. "I guess...I guess..."

"You can do it Lana, instruct us!"Mallow instructed.

"Boun Bounsweet!"Bounsweet giggled while bouncing.

"Do your best."Kiawe stated.

"Everyone do you have your fishing rods?"Lana asked shyly.

"You bet I do!"Ash remarked and held out his rod that had a Pikachu lure.

Then Sophocles showed his fishing rod that had a Togedemaru lure causing Ash and Pikachu to become amazed.

"Awesome!"Ash complemented. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I guess so."Sophocles agreed. "It's my Hyper Rod with the top notch bend abilities! It won't snap even when luring in a Wailord! An amazing Rod that can throw 300 times a second! It's a Fishing Rod that has everything! The Ultra-DX Master 02!"

Togedemaru cheered and held on the Togedemaru lure.

"Now please get on your ride pokemon."Lana instructed. "Our destination Lapras and Wailmer will take us to a great fishing spot."

The Lapras and Wailmer all spoke up in agreement.

The class get on the five Lapras and the two Wailmer who take them to their fishing spot.

Pikipek was relaxing on Denise's hat and became unhappy when water got splashed on him.

"This is the fishing spot we'll be using."Lana stated. "There are lots of marine pokemon living here. Some of them live in shallow waters, some deep. This is an unusual spot where they both mingle. You can even catch Kyogre."

This caused Rotom, Ash and Pikachu to become shocked.

"Kyogre?!"Ash said nervously.

"Yes!"Lana agreed happily. "The legendary pokemon!"

"Now now...you really should stop teasing him, Lana."Mallow suggested with a frown.

_"Man, Paul would've loved this..."_Denise thought in amusement.

"Yes!"Ash replied as he stood up. "I'm gonna catch a big one!"

Lana took out her fishing rod that had a Popplio lure.

"All set, prepare your fishing rod."Lana ordered.

Kiawe's fishing rod had a Charizard lure, Mallow's had a Bounsweet lure, Lillie's had a Clefairy lure and Denise had a Eevee lure.

"Now cast the lure with all your might!"Lana stated.

Everyone casted their fishing rod lure into the ocean.

"If your float moves that's when you make your move, find your timing..."Lana said and quickly reeled in her fishing rod. "Then quickly reel it in!"

Lana lifted up her fishing rod revealing a Alomomola.

"Alomomola."Ash complemented with a smile.

"And once catch your pokemon, give it pokemon food and become friends."Lana instructed as she gave Alomomola some food to eat.

Lana attracted the attention of a Corsola, three Luvdisc and a Finneon.

"Wow, way da go, Lana."Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, what a pro!"Mallow agreed.

"Would you look at the fishing master at work."Professor Kukui remarked. "Everyone looks happily at work."

Denise notice her fishing rod was moving causing her to reel it in.

To Denise's surprise, the water pokemon she caught was a Mantyke.

"Oh hi there."Denise greeted and took out some pokemon food. "Enjoy."

A wild Carvanha leapt up from the ocean to attack Denise and Mantyke.

"Denise, look out!"Lillie warned.

Poppy fired Hidden Power at Carvanha.

Then Pikipek quickly flew up and fired Bullet Seed at the wild water dark type pokemon, sending it back to the ocean.

"Thanks, guys."Denise admitted with a relieved smile.

Poppy and Pikipek smiled at their trainer.

Ash and Mallow soon get bites but their reactions weren't enough to reel it in successfully.

_"Your timing was a bit too fast!"_Rotom said. _"Your timing? A bit too slow."_

"Stop!"Mallow and Ash shouted angrily. "Be quiet!"

Kiawe sat waiting for his fishing rod to take a bite in boredom.

"Kiawe!"Mallow called out. "Catching anything?"

"No, but I'm not surprised."Kiawe responded. "I'm a fire type trainer. So I don't do well with water types."

"You Sophocles?"Mallow asked.

"Stop distracting me."Sophocles stated. "I'm adding data on the wave height, the speed of the wind and water temperature to find the optimal fishing spot! Now if I also enter the encounter rate..."

"But first, why don't you put your lure in the water?"Kiawe suggested.

"I said stop distracting me!"Sophocles snapped with a frown.

Pikachu gets a bite on his tail which ends up being a Magikarp.

"Magikarp!"Ash gasped.

Pikachu flicked Magikarp and it lands in Ash's hands but it slapped the trainer's face and goes back into the water.

"Pika."Pikachu said sadly.

Denise laughed lightly while covering her mouth.

Lillie gets a bite on her fishing rod.

"I got one!"Lillie admitted.

Lillie's catch turned out to be a Milotic, which surprised her companions.

"A Milotic?!"Ash said in surprise.

"Nice job, Lillie!"Professor Kukui commented.

"Wow that's such a rare catch!"Sophocles said with a frown.

Lillie tried to reel Milotic in, but the wild pokemon kept moving about.

Lana and Ash rush to help Lillie.

"Stay calm, Lillie."Lana instructed.

"Hang on, we're coming!"Ash assured.

Ash leapt across the water only to be hit as Milotic jumped out of the water sending him into the water as the line snapped.

Ash went back up and spat water out of it's mouth.

"What happened to Milotic?"Ash asked.

"The line broke and it got away."Denise said simply.

"Aw!"Ash groaned in defeat.

Professor Kukui blew on his whistle.

"That's enough!"Professor Kukui announced. "It's time to take a break!"

The class take their break on a small island.

"Don't go anywhere!"Ash reminded.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu responded.

The Lapras and Wailmer all spoke in understanding.

The trainers relaxed while their pokemon played in the sand.

Lillie sat down and washed her face with a towel.

"Fifteen minutes!"Professor Kukui stated.

Suddenly Team Rocket swoop down in their balloon and captured the Ride Pokemon along with several others.

"Oh no!"Lana shouted.

Pikachu and Poppy glared at the evil trios.

"What is with you people?!"Mallow demanded.

Team Rocket began to recite their motto.

Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!"

"Noble answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame!"

"A single flower of evil, in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!"

"The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all!"

"A glittering dark star that always shines bright!"

"Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Heads up, school twerps!"Meowth chuckled.

"We've appointed Lapras and Wailmer as Team Rocket's Ride Pokemon!"James stated.

Ash, Denise, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie and Sophocles began to chase after the baddies.

"No way!"Ash shouted. "Get back here!"

"You creeps won't get away with this!"Denise scowled.

Team Rocket started to leave in their balloon but Jessie noticed the extra pokemon inside the net.

"Stop!"Jessie ordered. "I think there's some unwanted catch there!"

"I see some puny pokemon!"James commented.

"No small fry just Lapras and Wailmer!"Meowth said.

"Puny?"Lana repeated with a dark glare.

"Let's go, Pikachu!"Ash stated.

"Ah, no you don't!"Meowth taunted.

"You sure you want to attack us?"Jessie asked pointing at the trapped pokemon. "You're only going to make it worse for them!"

"You cowards!"Kiawe growled.

"Pikachu, let's free them to the sea!"Ash instructed.

Pikachu jumped on Rotom to gain some momentum and fly towards the balloon.

"Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu used Iron Tail to break through the net, setting the riding pokemon free.

"No way!"James, Jessie and Meowth shouted in shock.

Ash smirked. "Afraid so!"

"They are going to lan on the rocks!"Kiawe warned.

Ash and Pikachu freaked out in realisation.

"Lana, shall we?"Denise asked.

"Right, let's do it!"Lana agreed.

Poppy and Popplio swam to the ocean to make large balloons.

"Those are huge balloons!"Ash complemented.

_"Unbelievable!"_Rotom said.

"Launch the water balloons!"Denise and Lana ordered in unison.

Poppy and Popplio launched their balloons which allowed the riding pokemon to bounce off and land safely in the water.

"We did it!"Lana remarked.

"Good timing too!"Denise chuckled.

"So great!"Ash commented.

_"I just witnessed a true phenomenon!"_Rotom said.

Poppy and Popplio jumped to their trainers arms.

"You two saved everyone with your balloons."Lana stated proudly.

"Those were amazing moves."Denise complemented with a wink.

Team Rocket grew angry at losing their stolen pokemon.

"Hey!"Meowth snapped.

"Of all the nerve!"Jessie shouted.

"They were to be our ride pokemon!"James complained.

"I am not going to forgive for this."Lana said darkly.

"Zip the lip!"Jessie growled and threw out a pokeball. "Mimikyu, go!"

Mimikyu appeared causing Pikachu to glare at it while riding on Rotom.

"Use Shadow Ball!"Jessie ordered.

Mimikyu fired Shadow Ball towards Pikachu.

"Balloon!"Lana ordered.

Popplio threw a water balloon causing Mimikyu's Shadow Ball to hit Team Rocket's balloon.

"Perfect!"Lana cheered.

"Rowlet, Leafage!"Ash ordered.

"Pikipek use Bullet Seed!"Denise ordered.

Rowlet fired Leafage and Pikipek fired Bullet Seed causing Team Rocket's balloon to explode.

This sends Team Rocket falling towards the ocean, only for Bewear to run across the water and catch them before running off.

"WE'RE OFF WITH A NEW BLAST!"Team Rocket screamed as they went out of sight.

_"A Bewear that can run on water, time for a data update."_Rotom said.

"Pika."Pikachu mumbled.

"That pokemon will not stop freaking me out."Denise admitted with a nervous smile.

The riding pokemon went up to the students.

"I'm so glad your okay!"Lana responded in relief.

"You guys and your Popplios are life savers."Ash said.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed happily.

"Today has had an amazing defeat."Kiawe stated with a smile.

"Sure is."Lillie giggled.

"The VPV might be an off statement."Sophocles said.

"Hey wait, you got a problem with that?"Mallow questioned.

"Not at all."Sophocles replied.

"I was with an r!"Mallow said.

_"Does not compute!"_Rotom admitted. _"Does not compute! The expansion rate of yesterdays balloons were 1000%!"_

"Told you so."Ash reminded. "I knew they would pull it off!"

"Pika!"Pikachu responded and went on his trainer's shoulder.

"Lana and Denise's desire to save the pokemon gave their Popplios the strength to shell smash their limits! That's just fantastic!"

_"But so illogical!"_Rotom added.

"Come on, Lana, Denise, can you two make another?"Mallow asked.

"I wanna see too."Sophocles added.

"Me too!"Ash commented.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu!"

"I suppose we could."Denise replied and looked at Poppy. "Huh, Poppy?"

Poppy clapped happily.

"Let's try it, Popplio."Lana complemented.

Popplio nodded in agreement.

Popplio and Poppy created balloons which combined together, floating Ash and Pikachu into the air, only for it to pop sending them falling down.

"Oh dear."Lana said.

"We were so close on mastering them."Denise stated.

"I think you both still have a long way to go before you can perfect it."Professor Kukui chuckled.

Popplio and Poppy responded happily at the professor.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**


	6. A Shocking Grocery Run!

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 6: ****A Shocking Grocery Run!**

Inside Professor Kukui's House...

Denise put on her clothes to start the day while Popplio and Pikipek were fast asleep in her bed.

Suddenly there was a bang causing the trio to wake up.

_"Emergency alert!"_Rotom shouted. _"Emergency alert!"_

Denise, Popplio and Pikipek quickly went out their room and found the washing machine has caused a big mess.

Ash and Pikachu went to the washing machine room causing them to slip since the floor was wet.

"How in the world did this happen?!"Denise questioned.

"I may have put all of Professor Kukui's lab coats and dumped a load of laundry powder before turning the washing machine on."Ash admitted with a sheepish smile.

Denise, Popplio and Pikipek glared angrily at Ash and Pikachu causing them to grow nervous.

Then Ash and Pikachu began to clean the mess caused by the washing machine.

"How did it come like this?"Ash asked.

"Pika."Pikachu mumbled.

"Well, if you don't think before doing something, you would end up paying the price."Denise said simply and folded her arms.

Then Ash's stomach started grumbling.

"Ugh, I'm starving!"Ash groaned.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

Popplio and Pikipek sweat dropped while Denise sighed in response.

The two trainers and their pokemon went to check the fridge and saw only a few vegetables inside.

"This will do it!"Ash commented holding a wrapped meat. "And down the hatch!"

Before the Pallet Town Trainer could take a bite, Rotom spoke up.

_"Wait!"_Rotom protested. _"Stop!"_

"What's up, Rotom?"Ash asked with a frown.

_"You have to cook that first!"_Rotom reminded.

"But I don't know how to cook."Ash admitted.

_"Professor Kukui and I watched a cooking show."_Rotom remarked. _"Follow my instructions and you'll be able to cook as well."_

"Okay, okay, if it tastes better I'm in."Ash answered.

"Actually allow me to do the cooking."Denise assured with a wink. "When Ash tried to make poffins during our journey through Sinnoh, he always ended up burning them."

"Hey!"Ash snapped.

Then Denise started cooking using the ingredients that were in the fridge.

Not long after Denise placed a plate of homemade fried sandwiches on the table.

"There you go."Denise chuckled. "Homemade fried sandwiches, enjoy!"

Ash, Pikachu, Rowlet, Popplio and Pikipek started quickly eating the sandwiches.

_"Oh my, they sure are hungry."_Rotom commented in surprise.

Denise chuckled and sweat dropped.

Afterwards the group went to check the fridge and saw there was nothing left.

"There is nothing left."Ash said and then got an idea. "Let's go shopping."

"Great idea."Denise agreed with a smile.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu!"

* * *

At the Mall...

Ash, Pikachu, Denise, Popplio and Rotom went to the shopping mall.

"So this is the shopping mall?"Ash asked. "It's gigantic."

"And check out all the shops."Denise remarked in amazement.

"Pika!"Pikachu giggled.

Popplio happily clapped in respond.

Rowlet slept on Ash's backpack while Pikipek relaxed on Denise's hat.

Rotom takes a photo of a map of the mall.

_"So many areas."_Rotom stated.

"Sure are, where do they store food?"Ash asked.

Ash and Denise notice Sophocles and Togedemaru walking by.

"It's Sophocles and Togedemaru."Ash said.

"Ash and Denise."Sophocles replied.

"Alola, you two."Denise greeted.

"Are you going shopping as well?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, I am."Sophocles responded.

Togedemaru jumped off of Sophocles arm and went onto Pikachu, greeting him enthusiastically.

Denise giggled at the sight.

"Hey, cut it out, Togedemaru."Sophocles ordered.

"Togedemaru sure loves Pikachu."Ash remarked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu mumbled uncomfortably.

_"__Togedemaru the Roly-Poly Pokemon."_Rotom said._ "An Electric and__ Steel type. It's ability to generate electricity is weak, but its long needle acts as a lightning rod, so it can attract lightning and store the electricity."_

"Togedemaru did use it's needle to capture Pikachu's electricity when they first battled each other."Denise admitted.

"Oh yeah, I remember."Ash commented.

Togedemaru startled rolling around Pikachu.

_"When happy, it forms a ball and rolls around."_Rotom explained. "_But once it starts rolling, it can't control itself."_

Togedemaru crashed on Ash, causing Rowlet to fly out of the backpack as his trainer dropped on the floor.

"Ash are you, okay?"Denise asked.

"Yeah."Ash replied as he stood up and looked at Sophocles. "So what are you shopping for Sophocles?"

"Shopping for?"Sophocles said. "For some ice cream."

"Ice cream?"Ash asked excitedly. "I want some too."

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu!"

"So do we."Denise complemented kindly.

Popplio gave a positive respond.

"You both want it that badly?"Sophocles asked with a small smirk.

"I want one big time."Ash stated.

"I guess our shopping can wait then."Denise stated with a shrug.

Sophocles brought Ash and Denise to the shop that sold all kinds of flavoured ice cream.

"Wow, look at all those flavours."Ash remarked. "Which one should I get?"

"I'll pick the one called blue moon."Denise suggested.

Then the trio sat down to eat their ice cream with their pokemon.

"Mmm."Denise mumbled and licked her lips. "This is marshmallow sweet."

"Delicious, best ice cream I ever had."Ash commented.

"Yeah, I think they sell the best ice creams in Alola."Sophocles admitted. "They use the richest cream and highest grade vanilla you can buy. It's all made by hand and most of the times they sell out."

Denise used a tissue to wipe away the strawberry cream that was on Popplio's mouth.

"This is awesome, Sophocles."Ash said as he ate his ice cream. "So your a sweets kind of guy?"

"No, I'm not."Sophocles answered and smiled. "I just like getting a lot of information as I can. Also things like this."

Sophocles brought out a homemade device that looked like a little Pikachu called the 'Togedemaru Training Program'.

"I like to programme lots of stuff."Sophocles replied. "I've just happened to have made this, the Togedemaru training program."

Sophocles pressed a button showing Togedemaru training in a spinning wheel.

"This is impressive."Denise said with a surprised look.

"Amazing, Sophocles."Ash added.

_"Your training program peeks my interest."_Rotom remarked happily._ "I've liked to see data."_

"If you let me analyse you first then I'll show you."Sophocles suggested smugly holding a screwdriver.

_"No, thank you!"_Rotom panicked nervously and floated away.

Ash, Denise, Pikachu and Popplio laughed at the sight.

* * *

Afterwards...

Sophocles, Ash and Denise began to explore around the mall with their pokemon following from behind.

Pikachu, Popplio, Rotom and Togedemaru stopped to watch the TV in a shop window when more doors start to come down, separating them from Ash, Denise and Sophocles.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted. "Rotom Dex!"

"Popplio!"Denise called out.

"Togedemaru!"Sophocles shouted.

* * *

Pikachu, Popplio, Rotom and Togedemaru cried out for their trainers at the other side.

_"Emergency situation!"_Rotom protested while flying around. _"Emergency situation!"_

* * *

All the shoppers were starting to get confused and worried.

"Guess I'll have to deal with this door myself."Ash admitted with a firm look.

"Stop!"Sophocles demanded covering Ash's mouth. "You can't go around, breaking other people's property."

"Not only that your not strong to break down a door."Denise reminded.

"Yeah, but still..."Ash started.

Then a guard rushed up to the people.

"Sorry about our situation."the guard apologised. "The security system has malfunctioned causing all the doors to close automatically. We're investigating the cause so please stay put and stay calm."

Suddenly the lights go out which scared Sophocles, who ends up running into Ash.

Rowlet popped it's head out of Ash's backpack in pain.

Denise face palmed. "Good grief."

Then the emergency lights turned on.

"Sorry, Ash."Sophocles apologised.

"What's wrong, Sophocles?"Ash asked. "Your not afraid of the dark are you?"

"No, of course not."Sophocles assured. "I was just startled, I'm totally find. Even at night, Togedemaru is with me."

"If you say so."Denise said simply.

"Alright, let's go find Togedemaru, Pikachu and Popplio."Ash suggested confidently.

"Right."Sophocles replied with a nod.

Ash, Denise and Sophocles rushed up a guard, who was typing on the screens.

"Excuse me, what's with the doors?"Ash asked.

"I'm sorry."the guard apologised. "I am doing everything I can but..."

"Let me see."Sophocles suggested.

Sophocles goes to help the guard using his invention.

"Think you'll be able to figure it out, Sophocles?"Denise asked.

"Leave the analysis to me."Sophocles responded.

As Sophocles typed on the screen, he worked out that they have to shut down the entire system.

"It looks like we have no choice, but to shut down the whole system and then we boot it."Sophocles explained.

"The main system is located in the power supply room."the guard admitted.

"Excuse me!"A female customer called out.

"I'll be right back."the guard assured and walked away.

"It looks like it's up to us three, Sophocles."Ash stated.

"You think we have to do it ourselves?"Sophocles asked in surprise.

"What other option do we have?"Denise questioned.

Ash walked up to the closed door.

"Pikachu, Rotom Dex, how is it going?"Ash asked.

_"Ash, I've already located where the power supply room is!"_Rotom called out.

"Way da go, Rotom."Ash replied proudly.

"I still want to analyse you though."Sophocles remarked with a smirk.

"We'll meet you guys at the power supply room."Denise admitted.

* * *

_"Roger."_Rotom responded with a smile and looked at his companions. _"Everyone, follow me."_

Pikachu, Popplio and Togedemaru followed after Rotom.

* * *

"Alright, Dennie and Sophocles, let's go."Ash stated.

"Right!"Denise answered.

"Wait!"Sophocles protested.

Ash, Denise and Sophocles started running to head to the power supply room.

* * *

Rotom opened an air vent.

_"It's much faster, if we take the air vent."_Rotom suggested.

Popplio and Pikachu climbed up easily but Togedemaru was having trouble reaching.

Pikachu lowered its tail to assist Togedemaru, only for Rotom to carry Togedemaru up there.

* * *

Ash and Denise continued running with Sophocles, who was using his phone to instruct which direction to take.

"Make a right."Sophocles instructed.

"Okay."Ash replied.

Denise quickly stopped running when she and her companions went to the right side, only for Ash to hit a door.

"Sophocles."Denise muttered with a frown.

"Sorry."Sophocles apologised while sweat dropping. "It was left."

The trio try again, only for Ash to run into another door and a third attempt leaves Ash hitting another door.

Soon Ash, Denise and Sophocles come across another door that was also closed.

"This one is closed too."Ash commented.

Denise sighed. "Not again."

"Now that's odd, it shouldn't be."Sophocles said in confusion and looked at his phone.

"So what's going on?!"Ash demanded. "Figure this out, please!"

"I saying what the data is showing, so whatever is wrong it's not my fault understand?!"Sophocles snapped.

Ash and Sophocles huffed before looking away from each other.

"Come on guys, this is not the time to be arguing with each other."Denise reminded with a frown. "We need to find a way to the power supply to meet up with our pokemon!"

Suddenly Rowlet and Pikipek tweeted in alarm causing the trio to notice another door was coming down.

"It's closing!"Ash shouted.

The trio run to get under the door but Sophocles trips and falls, only for Ash to pull Sophocles through.

"Thanks, Ash."Sophocles said.

Ash chuckled. "There is no time to be fighting, right?"

"Right."Sophocles agreed and shook Ash's hand.

"Come on, let's go."Denise replied with an approved smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Team Rocket emerged onto the mall's roof delighted to be free.

"Free at last."Jessie said with a smile.

"Oxygen."Meowth added.

The bad guys notice an air vent coming loose.

Then Pikachu, Popplio, Rotom and Togedemaru emerged onto the roof.

_"We'll be at the power supply real soon."_Rotom remarked.

The pokemon spot Team Rocket.

"PIKACHU?!"Team Rocket screamed in shock.

Pikachu, Popplio, Rotom and Togedemaru freaked out seeing the baddies.

"What are you doing here?!"James questioned.

"Deja vu!"Meowth responded.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu snapped.

Pikachu, Popplio and Togedemaru glared at Team Rocket, ready to fight.

_"Be on your guard!"_Rotom warned.

Mimikyu wasted no time in launching a Shadow Claw at Pikachu.

Pikachu dodged the ghost type attack.

"Cool your jets!"Jessie scowled. "You don't start battling without me!"

"That's because Mimikyu doesn't like Pikachu."James said simply.

* * *

The explosion from the attack was heard by Ash, Denise and Sophocles.

"Do you hear that?"Denise asked.

"Huh?"Sophocles said.

"It's coming from up there."Ash replied.

* * *

At the Mall's Roof...

Mimikyu continued to attack with Shadow Ball causing Pikachu and Popplio to dodge them.

A shadow ball nearly hits Togedemaru but Pikachu takes the hit, which sends him flying off the roof.

Popplio and Togedemaru gasped in shock.

_"Pikachu!"_Rotom called out.

James and Meowth rushed forward to check on Pikachu.

"Where's Pikachu?"James asked.

"Over there!"Meowth answered.

Pikachu was struggling to hang onto a window ledge.

Popplio and Togedemaru tried to get to Pikachu but Jessie and Wobbuffet prevented them from doing so.

"Let's grab this rolly poly pokemon, Pikachu and the twerpette's Popplio before we go."Jessie suggested smugly.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

Togedemaru tried to charge up electricity, but failed to.

"Aw that's such a darling discharge."Jessie mocked with a smirk.

Popplio frowned before firing Bubble Beam at Jessie making her hair wet.

"You filthy twit!"Jessie growled. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Hey!"

Then Ash, Denise, Sophocles, Rowlet and Pikipek rushed to the roof.

"Hurt Poppy and you'll have to deal with us!"Denise warned with a glare.

"Was it you guys, who caused this mess?"Ash questioned.

Team Rocket began reciting their motto.

"Did you ask about a mess? We're here to find out!"

"Messy answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame, A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times, the Master of Darkness fighting back against the tragic world, it's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all, a glittering dark star that always shines bright, dig it, While Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right! "

"Wobbuffet!"

"Do you have any idea, how much trouble you have caused?"Sophocles asked.

"They don't care about that, Sophocles."Denise retorted bitterly.

"Pikachu!"

Ash notice Pikachu was struggling to hold onto the window ledge.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

Ash tried to rush forward, but Team Rocket blocked the path.

"Oh no, you don't."James responded with a smirk.

"Your Pikachu has our name on it."Meowth answered evilly.

Ash and Denise glared angrily at Team Rocket.

"Now let's see, what to do, what to do!"Sophocles muttered while rubbing his har.

Togedemaru called out at Sophocles.

"Of course that's it!"Sophocles said. "Hurry Ash, tell Pikachu to use Thunderbolt!"

"Use Thunder Bolt?"Ash repeated and looked at Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt to another direction.

"I think your thunder bolt is in a wrong turn."Jessie insulted.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt gets attracted to Togedemaru's Lightning Rod.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap, let's go!"Sophocles ordered.

Togedemaru used Zing Zap which hits Mimikyu and Team Rocket.

"Poppy make a bubble to save Pikachu!"Denise ordered.

Popplio makes a bubble that catches Pikachu and brings him safely back on the roof.

"Good job, Poppy."Denise stated.

"Your safe now, Pikachu."Ash remarked.

Then Pikachu and Popplio stood with their trainers, preparing to send Team Rocket away.

"That's not right."James mumbled.

"I don't feel so good."Meowth cried. "Being in trouble does that!"

Then Bewear arrived causing Team Rocket to cry out in shock.

"Not you!"Jessie shouted.

Bewear carries Team Rocket away from the heroes.

"WE'RE OFF WITH A NEW BLAST!"Team Rocket screamed as they went out of sight.

Togedemaru hugs Pikachu and Popplio for their victory.

_"Not only it absorbed that Thunderbolt, Togedemaru harvested all that electricity to power up it's Zing Zap!"_Rotom commented. _"Updating my data!"_

"You three sure will make a great team."Ash remarked.

Pikachu and Popplio laughed as Togedemaru hugged them.

"My Togedemaru is a girl, you know?"Sophocles admitted.

"A girl, huh?"Ash said. "Like a brother and his sisters."

"That's wonderful."Denise remarked with a soft smile and became curious. "Hold on, are we forgetting something?"

"The power supply room!"Ash said in realisation.

_"Over there."_Rotom responded.

"Let's do what we came here to do!"Ash encouraged.

"Right!"Denise and Sophocles agreed.

Rotom directed the three trainers and their pokemon towards the power supply room.

* * *

A While Later...

Ash, Denise and Sophocles were walking, feeling pleased that everything had been sorted.

"I'm glad everyone got out safe."Sophocles commented.

"Yeah and if we work together there's nothing we can't do."Ash stated.

"You know after what happened today, I've decided to take a break from shopping for a while."Denise joked while holding Popplio.

_"Hold on!"_Rotom shouted._ "Why did we come into the mall in the first place?!"_

"We came to buy some food!"Ash answered.

Denise sweat dropped and smiled. "I spoke too soon."

"I guess we kinda forgot that!"Sophocles laughed.

"Now that I remembered I'm starving."Ash grumbled.

"Pika."Pikachu groaned in agreement.

Denise and Popplio chuckled sheepishly.

Then Professor Kukui and Rockruff rushed to the heroes.

"Hey Ash, Denise!"Professor Kukui called out.

"It's Professor Kukui."Ash said in surprise.

"I've been looking for you both since I saw your memo that you two were going grpceey shopping."Professor Kukui stated.

"Sorry, I used everything in the fridge but it wasn't enough to fill our hungry stomachs."Denise answered shyly.

"I know let's grab dinner at Mallow's family restaurant, my treat."Professor Kukui suggested and looked at Sophocles. "Would you like to join us?"

"I want mixed grill and super sized fries!"Sophocles stated excitedly.

Togedemaru chirped in agreement.

"I want that too!"Ash responded with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Then I'll race you three there!"Denise teased and ran off.

Ash and Sophocles started racing with Denise causing Professor Kukui and Rockruff to follow after them.

"Hey wait for me!"Professor Kukui reminded.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**


	7. That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 7: ****That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!**

Ash and Denise leaves Professor Kukui's house for Pokemon School with Pikachu, Popplio and Rotom.

"See you later!"Ash remarked.

"Bye Professor Kukui!"Denise commented.

Along the way, the group spot a Litten looking at them.

_"That is a Litten, Ash and Denise."_Rotom replied.

"A Litten, huh?"Ash said with a smile. "I think we have seen Litten lots of time already, haven't we?"

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

"It's also a starter pokemon like Popplio and Rowlet."Denise admitted.

Popplio spoke in agreement.

_"Litten __the Fire Cat Pokemon. A Fire type."_Rotom said. _"__Litten show few emotions and prefer being alone. It takes time to build any level of trust."_

Litten approached up to Ash.

"Hey, what's up?"Ash asked as he bend down.

Litten began to snuggle onto Ash's knees affectionately.

"Maybe the little guy is hungry."Denise suggested.

Ash took out his small container from his bag pack and revealed a croquette sandwich.

"Check it out, it's a croquette sandwich."Ash said and broke a little piece for Litten. "Here you go, it's great."

Suddenly Litten jumped up and took the rest of the sandwich.

Ash grabbed Litten's tail, but Litten retaliated with Fury Swipes.

"Ash!"Denise said in shock.

Litten runs off as Pikachu accidentally shocks Ash with Thunderbolt.

Popplio fired Bubble Beam at Litten, but Litten quickly dodged the attack.

_"Hold it!"_Rotom protested.

Rotom tried to stop Litten but got kicked away.

Then Litten made it's escape.

"What a sneaky cat."Denise said in disproval.

Ash dropped his head down in shame.

"Not to worry, Ash."Denise assured while tapping Ash's head. "You can have some of my rice balls for lunch."

Ash hugged Denise causing Popplio to get squashed.

"Thank you!"Ash cried in joy. "Your the best friend in the whole world!"

Denise blushed and sweat dropped in embarrassment.

* * *

At the Pokemon School...

Ash and Denise told their classmates about their encounter with Litten.

"Wow, so you both finally met that Litten."Mallow complemented.

"Is it your friend?"Ash asked.

"Litten comes up, asking for food like Bounsweet does, it's so cute."Mallow giggled. "I love it when it does that."

"I fall for it every time!"Lana remarked.

Lana's Popplio let out a happy respond.

"It is cute but it is pretty stubborn."Denise stated.

Poppy nodded in agreement.

Pikachu frowned. "Pikachu."

"I don't think it's so cute!"Ash complained and sobbed as he showed the piece of his stomach. "Ugh, that's how I lost most of my croquette sandwich."

"You mean Litten stole it?"Lana asked.

"You got it."Ash responded while looking down.

"Obviously, Lana."Denise said with a frown.

Lana chuckled sheepishly.

"Sounds like our Litten alright."Lana agreed.

Mallow nodded in respond.

"Litten's not the kind who enjoys dealing with people."Sophocles explained. "It takes a long time for it to warm up to Trainers, too! They say it's not your average pokemon."

"So it's not so friendly at first?"Ash said.

_"Precisely, what I explained to Ash earlier."_Rotom admitted.

"Wow, you could say Litten is the lone star of pokemon, huh?"Mallow commented. "It always seems to be hanging around at our restaurant."

"I see it in the market too."Kiawe stated. "It steals all kinds of berries from the stands."

"Maybe Litten is just lost and needs a little guidance."Denise suggested.

"Still Litten is so incredibly cute, I just can't get angry at it."Mallow chuckled.

"So do you have a plan to deal with Litten?"Kiawe asked.

"So much to teach it!"Ash scowled angrily. "You don't mess with a guy's sandwich!"

"Pikachu."Pikachu replied.

"Wait teach it?"Lillie asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, I know just what to do!"Ash responded and took out a pokeball. I'll catch it!"

This caused Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe and Denise to stare at Ash in surprise.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu cheered.

* * *

Afterwards...

Professor Kukui, Ash and Denise were walking in the market place holding some groceries that they bought.

Popplio was eating an aspear berry while Denise held her.

"All we have left is divine soap."Professor Kukui stated looking at his grocery list.

"Yeah, what kind?"Ash asked.

"Tub, tile, windows, kitchen cleaners and refills."Professor Kukui replied.

Ash and Denise spotted Litten running past.

_"Bzzt!"_Rotom said. _"A Litten sighting!"_

"Hey, wait up!"Ash protested as he started running.

"Ash!"Denise called out.

Ash and Denise started running after Litten.

"Ash, Denise, what's the problem?"Professor Kukui asked.

_"Allow me to explain."_Rotom responded.

Ash, Denise, Pikachu and Popplio notice Litten was no longer in sight.

"Hey, where did it go?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"Want to buy some berries?"Anela asked.

"No thank you, we are looking for a Litten."Denise answered. "Have you seen one?"

The old lady simply smiled before Ash and Denise notice Litten eating three sliced apple pieces on a small plate.

"There it is!"Ash growled.

Litten and Ash glared at each other.

"Now you two play nice."Anela stated as she gave an oran berry to Litten.

"Huh?"Ash said. "You give it food?"

"In Alola, nature's bounty is for sharing."the old woman commented.

Litten placed the oran berry in it's mouth.

"Now dear don't eat too fast."Anela instructed and looked at the two trainers. "I love to feed Litten."

"Litten must trust you to feed it."Denise responded.

Litten ran away as Professor Kukui and Rotom walked up to the group.

"Does this Litten come here a lot?"Professor Kukui asked.

"All the time, I have it everyday."Anela replied. "Honestly I think Litten enjoys looking out for me. That's why I have berries waiting when it comes by for a visit."

"That's very sweet of Litten."Denise remarked.

"So let me guess I'd say Litten made off with some of your food, didn't it?"Anela asked.

"It sure did, my croquette sandwich specially made."Ash said with a frown.

"Ash, I can make you another one."Professor Kukui reminded.

"Beside it's the first time Litten stole from you so relax."Denise complemented.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to where Litten lives but it certainly is a dear."Anela stated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Litten goes inside an old abandoned house and greets an old Stoutland lying on a sofa.

Litten hands over the berry Anela gave it and Stoutland eventually eats the Berry.

Afterwards, the two go outside where Stoutland teaches Litten how to fire off an attack.

* * *

Later that Night...

Litten was curled up sleeping with Stoutland but has a dream where it was walking along a dark path with three dark figures.

Soon things brighten up as Litten imagined itself flying on top of Stoutland's back.

But the dream again darkens as Litten falls into a pit where Stoutland was its usual self.

Litten wakes up worried, but then cheers up.

* * *

The Next Day...

Ash and Denise said good-bye to their companions after the school bell rang.

"See you!"Ash remarked.

"Bye!"Denise chuckled.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu giggled.

Popplio smiled while waving at Lana's Popplio, who waved back at her.

The heroes began heading back to Professor Kukui's house.

On the way, they spotted Litten, who has a Berry in its mouth and was being cornered by the Persian on the edge of a cliff.

"Hey, it's Litten."Ash said.

"And it looks like his in trouble."Denise commented with a frown.

_"That pokemon is a Persian."_Rotom responded.

"Persian?"Ash asked. "But wait it's not like any Persian I've seen before."

_"Let me show you, Ash."_Rotom answered and showed data of an Alolan Persian._"I'm sure you're familiar with this Persian, but an Alolan Persian looks different."_

"Wow, the Alolan Persian looks different."Ash stated.

_"The Alolan Persian is a dark type."_Rotom admitted.

Persian hits Litten with Fury Swipes causing Ash and Denise to come down.

"Leave Litten alone!"Denise demanded.

"For a single berry, your being way to rush!"Ash snapped.

Persian launched an attack on Ash and Denise before turning back to Litten.

"That's it, Poppy use Ice Beam!"Denise ordered.

Popplio fired Ice Beam at Persian, making it's claws get frozen by the attack.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Persian.

Persian quickly made it's escape.

The group notice Litten walking weakly while holding the berry in it's mouth.

"Litten are you, okay?"Ash asked.

_"Litten has taken lots of damage."_Rotom stated.

"Litten, you can't go away like this."Denise reminded.

Litten continued walking and then winced causing it to drop the berry from it's mouth.

"Let me carry you."Ash suggested as he bend down.

Litten bit Ash's hand and tried to pick up the berry, but Pikachu and Popplio told it to come with them.

"I understand, it's yours right?"Ash said.

Ash brought the sitrus berry to Litten, who took it with it's claws.

"Look, I'm not trying to take it away from you."Ash reminded.

"Litten, we are not going to hurt you."Denise assured softly. "We are just going to take you to the Pokemon Center."

Ash picked up Litten causing it to complain.

"Litten, come on!"Ash stated. "We are taking you to the pokemon center, I'm not gonna let go of you!"

Denise, Popplio and Pikachu follow after Ash.

"Rotom, grab Litten's Berry."Ash ordered.

_"As you wish."_Rotom responded and picked up the berry.

"Ow!"Ash groaned. "Quit biting me!"

Denise sighed in disappointment.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center...

Litten was given a Heliolisk collar.

"Nurse Joy, what is that?"Ash asked.

"It's called a Heliolisk Collar."Nurse Joy responded. "I put it there to make sure Litten doesn't lick its wounds."

"Wow."Ash said.

_"Heliolisk Collar, data input complete."_Rotom replied.

"Looking good, Litten."Ash chuckled.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu."

Litten stared at Ash with an unhappy expression before looking away.

_"His frowning expression reminds me a bit of Paul's."_Denise thought in amusement.

Popplio goes up to Litten and smiled causing the fire cat pokemon to hiss at her.

"Alright Ash, your next."Nurse Joy said.

"Huh?"Ash asked in confusion.

"Litten is not the only one, who got hurt."Nurse Joy reminded.

"Your right."Ash agreed and looked at his arms. "Check out the scratches."

Unhappy, Litten dashed out with the berry before Nurse Joy was able to treat Ash's scratches.

"Litten, wait!"Denise called out.

"Hey, stop!"Ash ordered.

"Ash, Denise, try to make sure Litten doesn't over do it."Nurse Joy admitted.

"Right!"Ash and Denise said in unison.

Ash and Denise chased after Litten, passing Kiawe and Charizard as they entered.

"All that for a croquette sandwich?"Kiawe said in surprise.

Charizard let out a growl.

Ash, Denise and Pikachu chased after Litten.

"Come on Litten, stop!"Ash demanded.

"Watch out for the..."Denise started.

Litten attempted to jump through a fence but the collar prevented it from squeezing through.

"...fence."Denise finished while sweat dropping.

Litten dropped on the floor and Ash picked it up.

"Will you listen to me, please?"Ash questioned with a frown. "From now on, no running away, not doing what you're told is only hurting you."

* * *

Later that night at Professor Kukui's house...

Ash and Denise showed Litten to Professor Kukui.

"So you two brought that Litten here?"Professor Kukui asked.

"Well, it's just for tonight, so would it be too much to ask?"Ash said while holding Litten.

"Litten looks in rough shape, but so do you."Professor Kukui commented.

"You mean these? No big deal."Ash answered with a smile.

"We'll take good care of Litten."Denise assured. "Not to worry, Professor."

A while later, Ash, Denise and Professor Kukui sat down to eat supper.

Denise handed Litten a small bowl filled with spicy red poffins.

"These poffins are treats I usually make back home."Denise explained kindly. "I hope you love them."

Litten takes a small bite on a poffin and happily started eating them.

"Good thing, I chose a spicy flavour."Denise giggled. "Your a tough one like my Luxray."

* * *

Afterwards...

Ash noticed Litten's frustration at the collar and takes the collar off.

"Don't lick those wounds."Ash reminded. "How's that?"

Litten purred and smiled at Ash.

"Good, I'm glad."Ash stated and sits down with Litten on his lap.

"Look, I don't know what's been going on with you, but I wish you could just trust us more."Ash admitted. "I think your awesome and Dennie seems to like you. The lady at the market's your friend and you've got your other friends to cheer for you too."

Litten slowly closed his eyes.

"And your Ember attack?"Ash chuckled. "I really felt that."

Ash notice Litten has fallen asleep.

"Good night, Litten."Ash replied.

* * *

In Denise's Bedroom...

Denise and Popplio were fast asleep in their bed.

But then they hear a sound of a door opening causing them to wake up.

"Is someone going out?"Denise asked.

Popplio gave a small respond.

Denise and Popplio went out of their room and saw a sleeping Ash and Pikachu standing at the the opened door.

The duo notice Litten was running away.

"Ash, you just let Litten go out!"Denise snapped.

Ash opened his eyes fully and became alarmed.

"What did I do?!"Ash said in shock.

* * *

Outside...

Ash and Denise started chasing after Litten.

"Where is Litten going?"Ash asked.

"Well, it's definitely not the marketplace."Denise stated.

_"Data not complete!"_Rotom said. _"Things for recovery, require lots of sleep and mass of strength!"_

Litten arrived at the old house and goes inside.

"What is this?"Ash asked.

"It looks like an old abandoned house."Denise commented.

_"Data incomplete!"_Rotom stated. _"Data incomplete!"_

Litten sees Stoutland was asleep on the sofa and Litten gives Stoutland the berry.

Ash and Denise entered with Pikachu, Popplio and Rotom and sees Stoutland.

"A Stoutland."Ash said in surprise.

"Lillipup's final evolution?"Denise asked.

_"It is and getting on in years, I'd say."_Rotom answered.

"I wonder if Litten has been stealing food for Stoutland?"Ash suggested.

"That must be why, Ash."Denise admitted gently.

"Guess your dinner is a little late, sorry Stoutland."Ash apologised. "See Litten got into a fight, so we all went to my place to rest and Dennie gave Litten some poffins to cheer it up."

Ash looked at Litten.

"Litten, I was hoping I can catch you so you would be in our team."Ash commented. "But now that I have seen what your doing, it was a bad plan."

"Let's head back, Ash."Denise replied. "Professor Kukui would grow worried."

"Right."Ash answered with a nod. "The next time we come visit, we'll bring some food for you. We can visit, can't we, Litten?"

"And I'll bring extra poffins for all us to enjoy."Denise chuckled.

Litten stared at Ash and Denise with a surprised expression.

Suddenly Litten, Stoutland, Pikachu and Popplio got alarmed.

"What's going on?"Ash asked.

_"__It appears there's something approaching."_Rotom complemented.

"Look who it is."Denise said with a glare.

The group looked up to see Persian at the top before jumping down.

"Ugh, the Alolan Persian."Ash groaned.

Persian prepared to fire an attack.

"Let's move out!"Denise suggested.

Ash, Denise, Rotom, Litten, Stoutland, Pikachu and Popplio as Persian fired his attack.

_"Such persistence."_Rotom responded._"There's no doubt Persian's here for revenge!"_

"He doesn't deserve an apology for hurting Litten."Denise reminded bitterly.

Ash and Denise notice Litten was in front of Stoutland.

"Take it easy."Ash instructed.

Pikachu, Popplio and Litten moved forward ready to fight.

"Why don't just give up?"Ash questioned with a glare.

Persian walked slowly while smirking at the group.

"Okay, Pikachu now Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Poppy use Ice Beam!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Popplio uses Ice Beam and Litten used Ember but Persian dodged the attacks.

Persian jumps up and tries to attack Stoutland, but before it could attack Stoutland with its claws Ash blocks the attack for Stoutland and gets scratched in the process.

"Few scratches aren't going to hurt me."Ash remarked.

Denise sighed in relief.

Persian tried to attack Litten who dodged and retaliated with Ember.

But the attack proves to be ineffective as Persian simply broke it apart with it's claws.

Stoutland barked at Litten to use a more powerful Ember as it did previously when training.

Litten began to gather fire energy on it's back which creates an Ember large enough to send the Persian running away with it's tail on fire.

"Yeah!"Ash cheered. "Alright!"

"Pika!"Pikachu chuckled.

_"You chased it away!"_Rotom said.

"Great job, Litten!"Denise complemented sweetly. "You showed that bully who's boss."

Popplio happily clapped.

Ash began to wince from the scratches that Persian gave him.

Litten smirked smugly at Ash before going up to Stoutland and meowed happily.

_"I detect a happy ending except for you not catching Litten."_Rotom commented.

"What's more important that Litten can now help Stoutland without getting harmed."Denise admitted with a smile.

"See you later Litten, I'll come visit tomorrow and I'll bring you a whole bunch of food!"Ash called out.

Then Ash and Denise walked away from Litten and Stoutland to head back home.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ash and Denise headed to the abandoned house holding bags of foods.

The heroes went inside the abandoned house.

"Hey Litten, Alola."Ash greeted.

The heroes notice Litten and Stoutland were no where to be seen.

"They're gone?"Denise said in confusion.

"Litten!"Ash shouted. "Litten!"

* * *

In the Marketplace...

Ash and Denise told Anela what happened yesterday and they didn't see Litten this morning.

"I see...so that's what happened."Anela replied as she picked up a fruit.

"I feel like it's my fault."Ash said with a regretful look. "It must've been something bad that I did."

Denise sighed. "If we both knew that Persian would follow us, this wouldn't have happened."

"Pokemon are pokemon and people are people."Anela stated as she cut the fruit. "One being's world isn't exactly the same as the others so don't go blaming yourselves."

Anela placed the sliced berry on a small plate and put it on the ground.

"Litten's living under the same Alolan sky as the two of you."Anela complemented. "I'm sure Litten's doing just fine."

"I guess your right."Denise replied.

Ash smiled in agreement.

Litten appeared behind Anela to get the piece of fruit.

Ash, Pikachu, Denise, Popplio and Rotom became surprise at the sudden appearance of Litten.

"Litten!"Ash and Denise said in unison.

"Pika!"Pikachu gasped.

Popplio gave a happy respond.

_"What do you know?"_Rotom commented.

"What did I tell you?"Anela asked kindly. "Dear Litten, I heard you moved."

Litten meowed at Anela before looking at Ash and Denise.

Then the Fire Cat Pokemon takes the piece of fruit and runs off into the distance as Ash and Denise watched.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**


	8. Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!

**I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 8: ****Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!**

At the Pokemon School...

Pikachu, Poppy, Bounsweet, Popplio and Togedemaru were playing together.

Togedemaru becomes more active and ends up rolling into Pikachu before rolling around in joy.

"Once Togedemaru starts, you can't stop it."Sophocles commented with a smile.

Togedemaru rolled towards the trainers and their pokemon causing them to move out the way.

Lillie shrieked in fear as Togedemaru came close on hitting her.

"Lillie!"Mallow shouted and moved Lillie out of the way.

Togedemaru began to move around the class room more quickly.

"Pika pika pikachu!"Pikachu protested.

Togedemaru jumped back into the air and ends up hitting Ash and then Pikachu, who ends up having a couple of books dropping on him.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu mumbled.

Togedemaru gives Pikachu a happy respond.

Lillie looked at Mallow.

"Thank you, Mallow."Lillie admitted.

"No sweat."Mallow remarked.

"Sorry about that."Sophocles apologised as he stood up. "I'll give Togedemaru a good talk to."

"We'll if you weren't so scared of touching pokemon, Lillie, you would've caught Togedemaru with your own hands."Denise complemented simply.

"That's true, but..."Ash started.

"I can too, Denise."Lillie replied confidently. "At least, theoretically, I can! I should be able to touch them if I truly put my mind to it!"

"But you haven't touched a single pokemon ever since you arrived at school."Lana reminded.

"I know that."Lillie replied and dropped her head down in shame.

"Don't try to rush things."Kiawe instructed.

"He's right."Ash agreed with a smile. "Soon you'll be touching them with no problem."

"Thank you, Ash."Lillie replied. "I hope so."

"Everybody in here?"

The group noticed Professor Kukui in the classroom entrance.

"Professor Kukui."Ash said.

"Let's go see the principal, we're all gonna take part in Principal Oak's special class."Professor Kukui admitted.

"His special class?"Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Ash, Denise, Mallow and Lillie asked in unison.

* * *

In Samson Oak's office...

Professor Kukui brought the heroes to the principal office.

"We're all here."Professor Kukui announced.

"Oh, you're all gonna Mantyke this!"Principal Oak stated while doing a Mantyke face.

"He means 'love', right?"Denise whispered while sweat dropping.

"Yep."Mallow responded with a smile.

Principal Oak showed the heroes two Eggs.

One egg was brownish red and the other egg was white with little bright blue flower patterns.

"Huh?"Ash asked in surprise. "Where did you get those eggs?"

"Pika?"Pikachu asked.

"The egg you brought from the Kanto region is this one right here."Principal Oak explained. "And this Egg right over here was just recently discovered on Mount Lanakila."

"Have you analysed them to discover what's in those eggs yet?"Sophocles asked.

"I think it's much more fun to wait until they hatch."Principal Oak replied. "So I'll wait, which brings us to the point of this class. What if I cared for one egg and you cared for the other one."

Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Ash, Denise, Mallow and Lillie looked in silence.

"Are you talking about us?"Mallow suggested.

"You'll learn a lot from doing this! It'll be a great experience raising a pokemon starting from an egg."Professor Kukui said with a smile.

"And we're all going to be looking after it together?"Lillie asked.

"That's right."Professor Kukui agreed with a nod. "You are to observe the egg everyday and then, write a report on it, simple right?"

"How simple can it get, Wobbuffet?"Principal Oak asked and does a Wobbuffet expression. "So remember to add some Wobbuffection! Now which egg would you like to raise?"

"How do we choose which one?"Ash asked.

"It's so hard."Lana commented.

"Hey Lillie, which one do you like the best?"Mallow asked.

"Huh? Uh, let's see...I would choose this one."Lillie said and pointed at the white egg.

"Why?"Sophocles asked.

"Because the spots on it look like flowers."Lillie giggled. "It's so cute."

"Your right, it is cute."Mallow agreed.

"How sweet."Lana remarked.

"I bet the pokemon inside is gonna be adorable."Denise chuckled.

"You call that a reason?"Sophocles questioned.

"What's it matter?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Guess it doesn't."Sophocles replied.

"Then it is decided."Mallow admitted sweetly.

Ash looked at Kiawe.

"Wonder what pokemon is gonna be."Ash remarked.

"Who knows? A strong pokemon would be nice."Kiawe stated with a smirk.

"We can all play with it when the egg hatches, okay?"Lana said.

"And a little training too."Denise added.

Popplio and Poppy responded in agreement.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu."

"Bounsweet."Bounsweet giggled.

Togedemaru gave a happy reply.

"And that brings our class to an exhilarating close!"Principal Oak remarked. "Be like an excited Psyduck and go for a Golduck!"

"Right."Lana, Lillie, Denise, Sophocles, Ash, Kiawe and Mallow answered with nods.

* * *

Afterwards...

The heroes went back to the classroom to look at the white egg.

Ash placed his hands on the egg.

"Wow, it's kind of warm."Ash remarked.

"Yeah, you're right."Mallow said as she placed her hand on the egg. "It feels so alive."

"Let me touch."Sophocles replied.

Lana, Denise, Kiawe and Sophocles began to touch the egg except Lillie.

"Lillie, why don't you try and touch the egg?"Denise suggested.

"I don't know."Lillie responded with a unsure look.

"We know your afraid, but remember pokemon eggs aren't able to move."Mallow reminded.

"Yeah, your right."Lillie agreed softly.

Lillie reached out her hand to touch the egg, but then it moved a little causing her to freak out.

"It moved!"Ash gasped.

"I saw it too."Sophocles agreed.

"That means it's healthy."Lana commented.

"It's definitely gonna hatch soon."Denise remarked.

"I'm sorry, Lillie."Mallow apologised.

"Don't be."Lillie assured with a smile. "I'm fine."

"I can't help but think what's going on inside that egg."Sophocles stated and looked at Rotom. "Can you scan it, Rotom Dex?"

_"I am not equipped with that function."_Rotom admitted.

"Hey, what about at night time?"Lana asked.

"Good question."Mallow agreed.

"Well, we can't leave it in the classroom, no way."Sophocles said.

"Somebody will have to bring it home with them."Kiawe commented.

"That's where I come in!"Ash said proudly.

"I think Lillie would be best."Mallow suggested.

"Can she do it?"Lana asked.

"That's the point."Mallow complemented. "The best way to touch pokemon is to take care of the egg and get used to it bit by bit. What do you say, Lillie?"

"I guess so."Lillie answered nervously. "I could try."

"Of course, you don't have to."Sophocles reminded.

"I'll do it!"Lillie admitted.

Mallow, Lana, Denise, Sophocles, Ash and Kiawe stared at Lillie with surprised looks.

"I'm a student of this Pokémon School too, aren't?"Lillie asked.

"Of course, I know that you can do it."Mallow remarked.

"Yeah, if you're sure."Sophocles chuckled.

"She's gonna be just fine."Lana said softly.

"Go for it!"Ash encouraged.

"Show no fear."Denise complemented.

"We have faith in you."Kiawe stated.

"Right, I can do this."Lillie responded with a confident expression.

Unknown to the heroes, a Salandit was watching them and the egg.

* * *

A While Later...

The school bell rang and the group went out of the class.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go help out at the restaurant."Mallow apologised before looking at Ash and Denise. "Could you two look after them?"

"You can count on me and Denise."Ash assured. "We'll make sure Lillie and the egg get home alright."

"Pika."Pikachu agreed with a wave.

Poppy did a happy clap.

"Have fun at the restaurant, see you tomorrow."Lillie stated sweetly.

"Mm hm, see you!"Mallow remarked as she left her friends and headed to where her family restaurant was.

"So which way do we get to your house, Lillie?"Denise asked.

"It's a long walk, but I have someone picking me up."Lillie answered. "There he is now."

Then a limousine arrived to the school.

"Greetings, Miss Lillie."the driver said with a bow. "Your car awaits."

"Wow, would you look at that."Ash commented with a stunned look.

"Pikachu."Pikachu whispered.

"That is so cool."Denise chuckled with her eyes sparkling.

The limousine drove Lillie, Ash and Denise to her home.

Denise and Popplio looked out the window and saw the beautiful view of the sea.

"So how much longer?"Ash asked.

"We're actually close to the estate you know."Lillie remarked.

"Estate?"Ash said in surprise.

_"This is all part of Lillie's yard."_Rotom commented.

"It's so beautiful."Denise whispered in amazement.

The limo soon arrived at Lillie's house.

Arriving at the house, Lillie, Ash and Denise were met by her butler Hobbes.

"I wish a warm welcome home, Miss Lillie."Hobbes said.

Lillie, Ash, Denise, Pikachu, Rotom and Popplio went out of the limo.

"Thank you."Lillie replied.

"Of course."Hobbes answered as he took Lillie's hat and backpack.

"These are my classmates from school, Ash and Denise."Lillie introduced. "These are their pokemon, Pikachu and Poppy. That is Rotom Dex."

"It is a pleasure."Hobbes stated with a bow. "I am under employment of this estate and my name is Hobbes."

"Nice to meet you."Ash remarked.

"Please to be your acquaintance."Denise admitted kindly.

Pikachu and Popplio gave happy responds to Hobbes.

_"Greetings Hobbes."_Rotom greeted.

"I realise this may asking a lot, but I must request your pokemon, master and madam, Pikachu and Popplio wait within the garden area."Hobbes requested.

"Huh?"Ash and Denise said in confusion.

"It's alright, Hobbes."Lillie assured. "See they all came home with me to help me out."

"I see, very well then."Hobbes responded and walked forward. "If you would follow me."

Lillie, Ash and Denise followed Hobbes inside the large house.

"What a big room."Ash complemented.

"Please forgive my grievous mistake."Hobbes apologised. "Normally we don't allow pokemon in the residence."

"I know they tend to scare me a bit."Lillie said sadly.

"That's what it was all about."Ash replied in realisation.

"So you have a garden outside for pokemon."Denise responded.

"Yes."Lillie replied. "We had it built for wild pokemon to play in it, where I can watch them play from a safe distance."

"In a few minutes, you will see a few pokemon playing in the garden."Hobbes explained.

"Your kidding? I would love to see that."Ash commented.

"I can't wait."Denise giggled.

"Then I would be pleased to escort you."Hobbes complemented.

The group arrived to Lillie's room.

"And this is my room."Lillie admitted.

Lillie opened the door to show Ash and Denise her room that was big and elegant.

"Awesome, wow!"Ash chuckled.

Denise looked at the pokemon plushies above a small desk.

"Your plushies are so cute."Denise stated while blushing a little.

"Thanks."Lillie responded kindly and walked up to a green sofa. "I think we should put the egg right here. Maybe it would be better if it was softer."

Lillie walked up to her book shelf and took out a pink book.

"If I remember something about pokemon eggs it says right here."Lillie explained as she checked the pages of the book.

Then Lillie placed three small pillows on the sofa.

"There."Lillie giggled. "What do you think?"

Ash placed the egg on the pillows.

"Feels good, do you like it?"Ash asked.

The egg moved a little.

"The egg says yeah."Ash responded.

Lillie sighed in relief.

"It does? Thank goodness!"Lillie remarked. "I've never thought I would be taking care of an egg. I'll need to do more studying to make sure it hatches healthy and happy."

Denise nodded. "That is totally true."

"You really love pokemon don't you, Lillie?"Ash asked.

Ash and Denise notice a photo of Lillie as a little girl holding a Lillipup with her mother and brother between her.

"That little girl holding that Lillipup is that you, Lillie?"Ash asked.

"Yeah."Lillie replied.

"Then you used like touching pokemon."Ash said.

"As a small child, Miss Lillie adored being with pokemon."Hobbes explained. "She adored playing with them all the time."

"What happened after that?"Denise asked.

"Honestly I really don't know."Lillie admitted and looked down in sadness.

"You don't know?"Ash commented in surprise.

"I really don't know all the facts."Hobbes stated. "But one thing from the past, Miss Lillie resided with her mother for a small period of time, it was when she returned to estate. That I realised she no longer was able to touch pokemon of any kind."

Ash and Denise looked at Lillie quietly.

"I get it."Ash replied and looked at the photo. "Those people in the photo?"

"The Mrs and the young master."Hobbes answered. "The Mrs is elsewhere, busy with her work."

"So you live here with your brother?"Denise suggested.

"My brother doesn't live here."Lillie admitted.

"Please excuse the intrusion."

Hobbes, Lillie, Ash and Denise turned around and saw maid coming in with cups of tea and a tower of macarons that had bright dark colour shades of pink.

"I brought some Roserade Tea and a few snacks."the maid remarked.

"It's a mountain!"Ash gasped.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered with his mouth drooling a little.

"Your welcome to have as much as you like."Lillie requested.

"Thanks, I will."Ash commented.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

Ash and Pikachu started eating the macaroons as Lillie, Denise, Popplio, Hobbes and the maid watched.

Denise and Poppy sweat dropped at the sight.

"They do have hearty appetites."Hobbes said.

"They sure do."Lillie agreed with a small smile.

"You should see the way they devour my homemade cakes."Denise whispered. "It's insane."

"Hey Lillie, how about doing some practice?"Ash suggested while eating a macaron.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"Lillie asked.

"Yeah."Ash agreed with a nod. "Of touching pokemon."

"Well..."Lillie started.

Denise looked at the family photo of Lillie and her family.

_"Whatever happened to Lillie must have been a family issue."_Denise thought as she softly drank her cup of Roserade tea.

After finishing drink tea and having snacks, Ash used the dinner trolly to bring Pikachu and Popplio close to Lillie, who was beginning to freak out a little.

"Don't worry."Ash assured. "Pikachu or Poppy aren't going to move a muscle."

"Lillie, it's alright."Denise reminded. "They won't hurt you."

"Okay."Lillie said nervously.

Lillie reached out her hand to touch Pikachu, but the Mouse Pokemon moved his head on Lillie's hand which make her freak out and hug her knees.

"Miss Lillie, no!"Hobbes called out.

"We told you not to move a muscle."Ash reminded.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said with a sheepish smile.

Popplio went up to Lillie to snuggle her arm causing her to freak out even more.

Denise sighed. "Looks like this is more harder than expected."

Ash brought his sleeping Rowlet out of his backpack.

"Check it out."Ash suggested. "Rowlet is fast asleep."

"Asleep that is good."Lillie agreed.

Lillie reached out her hand to touch Rowlet, but the flying pokemon chirped and woke up causing her to scream in terror.

Rowlet stopped chirping and fell asleep.

"Was it tricking?!"Ash questioned angrily.

"Yep."Denise mumbled in disproval.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu snapped with a frown.

"Fine, if that doesn't work, Rotom!"Ash ordered.

_"You can count on me!"_Rotom assured.

"See Lillie? This isn't a pokemon, it's just a regular pokedex."Ash requested.

_"Regular?"_Rotom said.

"Regular?"Lillie asked nervously and reached out her hand. "It's just a regular pokedex. That is all. Just a pokedex."

_"I'm not a regular pokedex!"_Rotom said._ "I'm a Rotom Dex!"_

Lillie once again freaked out and hugged her knees.

"Ash, this is not going to work."Denise complemented.

"Well, we won't give up, right?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Right."Lillie responded with a hint of fright.

The group notice a Butterfree flying past the balcony.

"Hey, it's a Butterfree."Ash admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered in awe.

"Yeah, many wild pokemon love to pass by here."Lillie explained.

"Yeah."Lillie agreed and opened the drawer revealing jars of pokemon food. "Let's see...here it is."

Lillie placed the pokemon food into a plate.

"Does that mean you have different food for all kinds of pokemon?"Ash asked.

"Sure."Lillie remarked. "All pokemon have likes and dislikes too. I give them the most appropriate food."

"That is a very clever idea, Lillie."Denise commented with a smile.

Poppy let out a happy respond.

Lillie gives the wild Butterfree the bowl of pokemon food.

The Butterfree started eating the pokemon food.

"Butterfree loves it."Ash laughed.

"Buttefree likes that kind of food a lot."Lillie said.

"It's chowing down like craze."Ash admitted and looked at Lillie. "Your amazing, Lillie."

Lillie blushed. "Oh, thank you. I'm pretty sure the wild pokemon are out in the garden now."

Denise gasped and looked down from the balcony with Popplio.

"She's right Ash, look."Denise responded.

Ash and Pikachu look out in the garden and sees lots of wild pokemon were out there playing.

"Look at all of them."Ash chuckled.

* * *

At the Entrance of the Estate...

The doorbell of the estate rang.

An old maid opened the front door to find Mallow and Bounsweet, who had come to check on Lillie.

"If it isn't Miss Mallow."the old maid said.

"May I come in?"Mallow asked.

"Do."the old maid answered with a smile.

* * *

At the Balcony...

Hobbes, Lillie, Ash, Denise, Pikachu and Popplio watched the wild pokemon play together.

"They are all so cute."Denise said sweetly.

"You've got a battlefield?"Ash asked in surprise.

"We are quite intelligent in it's out keep."Hobbes explained. "So it can be used any time."

"Any time?"Ash asked excitedly.

"Ash loves to battle more than I do."Denise admitted.

"In that case, feel free to use it."Lillie suggested.

"Alright!"Ash cheered and looked at Pikachu. "We're going to have a pokemon battle."

"Pika!"Pikachu chuckled.

_"But who are you going to battle against?"_Rotom asked.

"Your right."Ash agreed sadly. "I don't have an opponent to fight against."

"I think we can find somebody."Lillie giggled and looked at Hobbes.

"You mean Hobbes?"Ash questioned.

"Actually Hobbes is one of the best battlers among the staff."Lillie complemented.

"Really?"Denise asked.

"Wow!"Ash responded. "That's perfect! I love to challenge you for a battle."

"Pikachu!"Pikachu commented.

"As you wish, young Ash."Hobbes replied. "I would like to battle you."

"Awesome, alright!"Ash laughed and punched the air.

* * *

In the Estate Battlefield...

Ash and Hobbes were preparing to battle as Lillie, Denise and Popplio watched from the balcony.

"Just remember to not go easy on me!"Ash called out.

"On my request, you do the same Master Ash!"Hobbes stated.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said with a smirk.

Pikachu went to the battlefield.

"Sorry, buddy."Ash apologised and brought Pikachu back. "I wanted to give Rowlet a chance to battle. The next battle is yours."

"Pikachu?"Pikachu responded.

"Rowlet, I choose you."Ash admitted.

Rowlet flew out of Ash's backpack.

"So your going to use a Rowlet then?"Hobbes asked and took out a pokeball. "Alright then I will be using this pokemon!"

Hobbes pokeball opened and a yellow coloured Oricorio appeared.

"I've never seen that pokemon."Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

_"That's my queue. __Oricorio, Pom-Pom Style the Dancing Pokemon."_Rotom said. _"An Electric and__ Flying type. It creates electricity by rubbing it's pom-poms together. Then it dances as it approaches it's opponent before attacking. When it drinks different special nectars found only in Alola, it can change its type."_

"Change it's type?"Ash asked.

"Yes, this Oricorio is a special yellow nectar from the species of flower only her in Melemele Island."Hobbes explained.

"Oricorio is really cool."Ash remarked. "Wow, Alola pokemon are so great. Rowlet, it's our first pokemon battle, let's do our best."

Rowlet let out a happy chirp.

"Okay Rowlet, Leafage!"Ash ordered.

Rowlet sent Leafage towards Oricorio.

"Revelation Dance!"Hobbes ordered.

Oricorio uses Revelation Dance to dodge Leafage before hitting Rowlet with electricity.

"Rowlet!"Ash shouted.

Pikachu gasped. "Pika!"

_"The Pom Pom style Oricorio's Revelation Dance is strong!"_Rotom explained._ "It uses electricity to built in it's pom poms to dance and attack!"_

Rowlet stood up but had swirls in it's eyes.

"Rowlet!"Ash called out. "Can you go on?"

Rowlet snapped out of it's dizziness and responded bravely.

"Yes!"Ash laughed with a smirk. "Then use Tackle!"

Rowlet flew to tackle Oricorio.

"Use Mirror Move!"Hobbes ordered.

Rowlet used Tackle but Oricorio used Mirror Move, causing the attacks to collide.

"No way!"Ash shouted in shock.

"How?"Lillie asked in surprise.

"Of course."Denise said simply. "Mirror Move is an attack that mimics the target's move."

"So what do you plan on doing now?"Hobbes asked.

"Use Tackle again!"Ash ordered.

Rowlet flew towards Oricorio to do another Tackle.

"Use Mirror Move!"Hobbes ordered.

Rowlet tried to attack Oricorio but the Dancing Pokemon dodged.

"That's what I thought."Ash stated. "Mirror move mirrored now!"

Rowlet send Oricorio back with a kick.

"Oh my stars!"Hobbes said with a stunned look. "I've never seen anything like that before. Mirror moved mirrored."

"It's legs are very strong."Ash complemented.

"This young man is very skilled."Hobbes whispered with a smirk and spoke up. "Very well, I shall take the usual. Use Revelation Dance!"

Oricorio began to dance using her pom poms.

"Don't let the electricty hit you."Ash instructed.

Rowlet nodded in respond.

Oricorio uses Revelation Dance and fired its attack which Rowlet dodge.

"Great Rowlet!"Ash remarked.

"I must say, it's been ages since I had an enjoyable battle."Hobbes stated.

"Thanks a lot."Ash replied.

Lillie moved her attention away from the battle and looked at Denise.

"Hey Denise."Lillie said. "Did Ash travelled with you back in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the crazy adventures and cool training we did together."Denise commented. "To be honest I had feelings for him."

"So is he your boyfriend?"Lillie asked.

Denise shook her head.

"Nah, it was just a silly crush."Denise responded with a smile. "I always knew Ash only saw me as a friend, but it was still fun believing he was my guy and I was his girl. Beside my boyfriend is the total opposite of Ash, but I am sure right now his actually deep down thinking of me since I'm here."

"I see, your relationship with Ash was based on puppy love."Lillie said.

"You could say that."Denise agreed with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, we better check on the egg."Lillie admitted in realisation.

"Your right."Denise replied with a nod.

Lillie, Denise and Popplio went back into the room to check on the egg.

The egg started to move a little.

"Seems to be moving and relaxing."Denise said in amusement and looked at Lillie. "Lillie, exactly what is Mount Lanakila like?"

"Mount Lanakila is the roughest and coldest mountain in the Alola region."Lillie admitted. "It's located on Ula'ula Island in the north of Tapu Village."

"Whoa, seriously?"Denise asked in surprise and looked at the egg. "So does that mean the pokemon in this egg is an ice type?"

"Yep."Lillie replied sweetly.

Suddenly Popplio became alarm and went off the sofa while glaring at something.

"What is it Poppy?"Denise asked.

Popplio pointed it at something causing Denise and Lillie to look at her direction.

From the window, a Salandit came into the room.

"Ah!"Lillie shrieked in fright.

"A Salandit!"Denise said with a frown.

The Salandit hissed at Popplio, who just glared in respond.

"No please, stay away!"Lillie cried.

Salandit jumped in the air to attack causing Lillie to bravely grab the egg.

"Poppy use Hidden Power!"Denise ordered.

Popplio fired Hidden Power at Salandit, sending it crushing against the wall but this made the toxic lizard pokemon get angry and stand up.

"Oh, your not giving up?"Denise retorted. "Well, your going to regret this."

Popplio responded in agreement.

"Be careful, you two!"Lillie warned.

Then Ash, Hobbes and Mallow rushed into the room.

"Miss Lillie!"Hobbes called out.

"Denise!"Ash shouted.

"You guys!"Lillie remarked in tears of joy.

"You came just in time."Denise admitted.

Hobbes, Ash and Mallow notice the Salandit.

"Who's that?"Ash asked.

_"Salandit the Toxic Lizard Pokemon."_Rotom said._ "A Poison and__ Fire type. Salandit lives in volcanoes and dry rocky places. They're very dangerous Pokémon that attack after releasing a sweet-smelling poisonous gas!"_

"That's not allowed!"Hobbes stated.

Salandit rushed forward to tackle.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu hit the Salandit with Quick Attack.

"Oricorio use Teeter Dance!"Hobbes ordered.

Oricorio uses Teeter Dance to confuse the Salandit.

"Poppy use Bubble Beam!"Denise ordered.

"Rowlet use Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Popplio used Bubble Beam and Rowlet used Tackle to send the Salandit flying out of the balcony.

Oricorio, Rowlet, Popplio, Pikachu and Bounsweet stared angrily at the Salandit causing it to freak out and run away.

Denise, Ash, Mallow and Hobbes rushed up to Lillie.

"Lillie are you alright?"Ash asked.

"I'm fine."Lillie responded and looked at Mallow. "Mallow?"

"I came to check on you, I was worried."Mallow answered. "And look at you!"

Lillie notice she was holding the egg.

"Oh the egg!"Lillie panicked. "I just wanted to protect it!"

"You were very brave, Lillie."Denise chuckled. "You wanted to protect the egg from that Salandit despite your fear of touching pokemon. You've got strong guts."

"Thank you, Denise."Lillie remarked and hugged the egg. "It's so warm."

"Good for you, Lillie."Ash commented.

"This is the most wonderful thing I have ever witnessed!"Hobbes cried.

"That's great isn't?"Mallow asked.

Lillie nodded. "Yeah."

Pikachu and Popplio went up to Lillie causing her to scream in fright.

"It looks like Lillie isn't quite over her fear yet."Mallow admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu replied sadly.

"Oh well."Denise said with a shrug. "It will take time."

"But your able to touch the egg thats what counts."Ash reminded with a smile. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks."Lillie answered. "I'm happy about it too."

"Caring for the egg is the perfect job for you."Mallow commented.

Lillie smiled. "Right."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**


	9. To Top a Totem!

**I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 9: ****To Top a Totem!**

Denise and Ash were eating breakfast with their pokemon.

Popplio sweat drop when she notice Pikachu and Rockruff were having an eating contest.

"A Z-Crystal?"Professor Kukui asked.

"Yeah, I want to get a whole lot stronger and then have a rematch with Tapu Koko."Ash stated as he placed his empty ball on the table. "I want to try those Z-moves again."

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed while munching on his food.

Denise feeds Pikipek a few bread crumbs.

"But Ash, Kiawe said we need to go through the island challenge in order to get the Z-Crystals."Denise reminded as she went next to Ash.

"True and it's actually not the only way, Denise."Professor Kukui admitted. "But going through the island challenge is the most certain way. The key of your success is to pass the grand trail of each of the island's kahunas."

"So how do you do that?"Ash asked.

Rotom flew in front of Ash and Denise.

_"I will answer that with pleasure, the grand trail is a battle between a trainer and the Island Kahuna."_Rotom explained. _"If the trainer wins, then the Kahuna acknowledges that trainer's worthiness."_

"Whoa, sounds like fun."Ash remarked excitedly.

Denise smiled in agreement.

Professor Kukui moves Rotom out of the way.

"Fun? You're up against a Kahuna."Professor Kukui said. "So if you're too overconfident, you can get yourself hurt and..."

_"According to my data, a grand trail is preceded by lesser trails that must be overcome first."_Rotom complemented.

"Oh Professor Kukui."Denise said. "You know when Ash got his Z-Crystal, Tapu Koko gave me a crystal too but it was a Waterium Z. So does that mean there are other deities on other islands?"

"There are, but you both have to see and discovery them yourselves."Professor Kukui stated.

"Well, that is fair."Denise complemented simply.

"First all trails and boom!"Ash chuckled.

"Alright, I think we should all go pay a visit to Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island."Professor Kukui suggested.

"Right."Ash agreed and looked at Denise. "You coming, Dennie?"

"Sure, I wouldn't miss this for anyone."Denise commented kindly.

Ash and Denise put on their hats and went out followed by Pikachu and Professor Kukui.

Denise held Popplio in her arms.

"Be sure to guard the fort, Rockruff."Professor Kukui instructed.

Rockruff barked with a happy expression.

On the way, Professor Kukui, Ash, Denise and Rotom were walking when they spot several villagers in a hurry.

"Pika?"Pikachu said.

Popplio does a small blink.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

_"I'd say an accident."_Rotom responded.

"Attention!"Officer Jenny called out while holding a megaphone. "This road will be closed until such time as the timber can be removed until that happens, please use a different route!"

"Have any of you been hurt?"A man asked.

The three Tauros gave positive responds, assuring that they were alright.

Professoe Kukui walked up to Officer Jenny with Ash and Denise following from behind.

"Can you tell us what happened?"Professor Kukui asked.

"Professor Kukui, a large group of Rattata and Raticate were eating everything in the field."Officer Jenny explained. "And during their escape, they raced across the road, causing all of this."

Ash and Denise notice a bunch of timber dropped from a cart and were blocking the road.

"Rattata and Raticate did that?"Ash asked.

"They sound like very greedy creatures."Denise admitted with a frown.

"Are you both students at the Pokemon School?"Officer Jenny questioned.

"Yeah, my name is Ash."Ash answered. "This is my partner, Pikachu and Rotom Dex."

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu."Pikachu greeted.

_"Greetings."_Rotom said.

"My name is Denise and this is my Popplio named Poppy."Denise introduced.

Popplio gives Officer Jenny a small wave.

"Officer Jenny at your service."Officer Jenny responded and saluted. "Actually I'm a graduate of the Pokemon School too."

"Wow that's so cool."Ash stated.

The group and the civilians notice a Hariyama and Hala carrying the logs back to the cart.

"Incredible."Denise admitted.

"You're strong."Ash said in surprise. "Those logs are like twigs to you."

"This gentleman is Hala, the Island Kahuna."Professor Kukui replied.

"Hey, let me help."Professor Kukui suggested.

"Me too."Ash added.

Ash and Pikachu tried to pick up a log, but it was too heavy for them to lift up.

Denise and Popplio giggled at the sight.

"Thanks a lot, Kahuna Hala."Officer Jenny thanked.

"Of course."Hala answered as he lifted the log back to the cart. "It's my job to solve any problems the island may encounter."

"I have a cleanup crew on their way here now and there they are."Officer Jenny stated.

A police truck arrived with four Machamp on it.

The four Machamp work together to quickly clear the timber.

"Thank you all for your cooperation!"Officer Jenny admitted.

Everyone applauded at the Machamp for fixing the problem.

"Kahuna, me and my friend Denise are here for the Island Challenge."Ash said.

"I'm well aware of that."Hala replied.

Ash and Denise stared at Hala in surprise.

"I've been waiting, so why don't you two come by with the professor soon?"Hala requested.

"We certainly will, sir."Professor Kukui said assured.

"All right!"Ash and Denise cheered in unison.

* * *

The Next Day...

Professor Kukui, Ash, Denise and Rotom arrived at Hala's house.

"Oh, that was fast."Hala said. "Please, come on in."

"Thank you."Professor Kukui responded.

Rotom took pictures of Hariyama.

_"Data Updated."_Rotom said.

Ash and Denise notice a room full of Z-Rings.

"Look at all them."Denise remarked.

"Is that..."Ash started.

"Yes."Hala responded. "The Z-Ring you are now wearing is one that I made."

"You made it? But I got it from Tapu Koko."Ash stated. "So did Denise."

"I thought that might be the case."Hala commented.

Ash and Denise then sat down with Professor Kukui to listen to Hala.

"One day, I noticed that one of my Z-Rings could not be accounted for."Hala complemented. "Then I realized it was the work of Tapu Koko."

"Has something like that ever happened before?"Professor Kukui asked.

"This is the first time Tapu Koko's taken not just one, but two Z-Rings, that's for sure."

"It appears Tapu Koko has taken some strong interests in the two of you."Hala complemented.

"Huh?"Ash said.

"What do you mean?"Denise asked.

"I'm just talking to myself."Hala replied.

"Kahuna, I'd like to get a Z-Crystal as soon as I can."Ash admitted. "I'll need it for when I battle Tapu Koko again with Denise."

"Again, huh?"Hala questioned. "If you two don't mind, I'd like you to answer a question for me."

Ash blinked. "A question for us?"

"I assume that you two know that the people of this island have been troubled by a rash of wild Rattata and Raticate, am I right?"Hala responded.

"Yes, sir."Ash and Denise said in unison.

"If you two were the ones being asked to solve this problem, what would you do?"Hala asked.

A thoughtful look grew on Denise's face as she folded her arms.

"I know."Ash remarked. "For me, I'd take Pikachu and Rowlet and challenge them all to a battle, then..."

"My young Ash, are you interested in learning why the Island Challenge was started so many years ago?"Hala asked.

This caused Ash and Denise to become curious.

Pikachu and Popplio with Hariyama.

"You see it wasn't simply to make trainers stronger in battle."Hala explained. "It was to raise young people in such a way that they will love and protect the islands of Alola as well as many people and pokemon who inhabit them."

"Love all that's here and protect it..."Ash started.

"I want you to look for answers that won't only lead you to battle."Hala responded. "We'll talk about the Z-Crystal after I've heard what you've come up with."

Ash looked up, trying to think of answer.

"During my trial, I spent quite a long time thinking about Hala's question too."Professor Kukui remarked.

"You had a trail too?"Denise asked in surprise.

"Yeah."Professor Kukui replied with a nod.

"Food for thought, huh?"Hala laughed. "Instead of rushing through things and answering right away, why not take your time and think it over?"

* * *

The Next Day...

Ash and Denise finished another day at the pokemon school.

Lillie placed her pokemon egg on a pillow that laid in a chair.

"I have to say, you're handling that egg with confidence."Mallow complemented.

"Bounsweet."Bounsweet agreed sweetly.

"I wish I could agree, but I'm always afraid that I'll drop it."Lillie said sadly. "Doesn't sound confident to me."

"But that's my point exactly."Mallow stated with a smile.

"Just think about it."Mallow suggested. "You used to be afraid of the egg itself."

Mallow and Lillie notice Ash sitting on his desk with a troubled look while Denise simply sighed and was sitting in the chair in front of her old friend.

"Ash is not that bad."Rotom reminded.

Lana, Mallow and Lillie walked up to their two friends.

_"I calculate that was his 786th 'Hmm' since speaking with Kahuna Hala yesterday."_Rotom explained._ "As for Denise, this is her 432nd sigh."_

"786 times for Ash and 432 times for Denise?"Lillie asked with a stunned look.

"Ash and Denise were both thinking for something for that long?"Mallow said in shock.

"Incredible."Lana admitted.

Kiawe walked up to Denise and Ash.

"All right, please tell us what Kahuna Hala said."Kiawe requested. "We may even be able to help you two out."

"All you have to do is let us know what he said."Lillie agreed.

"Of course we're all here to listen..."Mallow added.

"Wow, you guys are my heroes!"Ash said with a grateful expression.

Denise let out a sheepish chuckle.

"Okay, there's a big group of Rattata and Raticate who have been causing problems all over town."Ash explained.

"I know all about that stuff!"Sophocles stated. "My neighbours have a food pantry that was attacked. So I took our refrigerator and..."

Lana covers Sophocles mouth.

"Sophocles, right now Ash and Denise are telling us what happened."Lana reminded gently.

"I'm sorry."Sophocles mumbled.

"So anyway Kahuna Hala asked me and Ash how we should deal with those sneaky mouse pokemon to solve the problem."Denise commented.

"So that's what he said."Kiawe said.

"Maybe if we knew more about Rattata and Raticate that information might give us more of a clue."Lillie suggested.

_"I believe that is my cue."_Rotom stated.

Rotom showed the images of Rattata and Raticate.

Ash quickly grabbed Rotom to see the images more closer.

"Whoa!"Ash said in surprise. "That's what Rattata and Raticate look like here? They look different from what I've seen."

_"Rattata and its evolved form, Raticate the Mouse Pokemon. A Dark and Normal Type."_Rotom said._ "When they band together, they steal food from people's homes. Long ago, they came here to the Alolan Islands aboard cargo ships, and eventually grew into the Pokémon we see today. The numbers of Rattata and Raticate eventually grew so large that Yungoos and Gumshoos were brought in from a different region to chase them off."_

"That's it!"Ash, Denise, Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow and Sophocles said in unison.

Togedemaru freaked out and started running around the table as Pikachu, Poppy, Bounsweet and Popplio watched her.

The Roly-Poly Pokemon shoved Poppy, Bounsweet and Popplio out of the table.

Pikachu caught Togedemaru causing her to calm down and happily snuggle him on the cheek.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ash and Denise went to talk to Hala after finishing school.

"I see you two are saying that if we ask Yungoos and Gumshoos to help us, we can all solve the problem together?"Hala asked.

"Yes, sir."Ash and Denise replied in unison.

"Now that's a thoughtful and wise answer, Ash and Denise."Hala commented. "It's my answer too."

"Alright!"Ash cheered.

_"Bingo!"_Rotom beeped happily.

Denise let out a relieved sigh.

"Now I must be honest and tell you two my question was to test whether the two of you had what it takes to go through the actual trial itself."Hala stated.

Ash and Denise looked at each other.

"Well...we couldn't find the answer by ourselves."Denise admitted.

"We should be honest and let you know that we found the answer together with all our friends."Ash responded. "I hope that wasn't wrong."

"No, not at all."Hala assured. "When we're searching for life's answers, we should always look to our friends for help. That in itself is a very important life lesson."

Then Hala stood up and walked forward.

"Shall we go?"Hala asked.

Ash and Denise stood up from the sofa.

"Right!"Ash replied confidently.

Denise nodded. "Okay."

* * *

A While Later...

Hala, Ash and Denise arrived at the entrance of Verdant Cavern.

"There are several Yungoos and Gumshoos living in this cave."Hala explained. "They are all very strong, but there is one Gumshoos who is so amazingly powerful, it is called the Totem Pokemon."

"Totem Pokemon?"Ash asked.

"Yes."Hala answered with a nod. "There are several pokemon in Alola who have that name. Most of them are following the lead of the island guardians as they assist trainers who undertake the Island Challenge."

Hala looked at Ash and Denise.

"Ash, Denise, your trials are to take on the totem pokemon in pokemon battle and be victorious."Hala ordered. "And then with the aid of the totem pokemon, I want the two of you to chase away the Rattata and Raticate."

Ash and Denise followed Hala into the cavern.

"Hold on, how can we earn the totem pokemon's trust after defeating it?"Denise asked.

"Never fear, young Denise."Hala instructed. "If you and Ash earn the totem pokemon's respect during your battle challenge, it will assist the two of you in your time of need. I will be watching. I will be your referee during your trial."

_"These totem pokemon sound like they have more advanced artificial intelligence than wild pokemon."_Denise thought.

Inside the Verdant cave there was a great variety of plants thriving inside it.

The light shafting in from above the cave gave a breathtaking sight.

"Whoa, it's huge!"Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah and beautiful."Denise remarked.

"Totem Pokemon Gumshoos!"Hala called out. "You have two trial-goers! Do your duty and grant them their trial!"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"Ash yelled. "I'm asking you for a battle!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"I am Denise Hanasaki from Twinleaf Town!"Denise shouted. "I want a battle too!"

Popplio let out a respond, agreeing with her trainer's request.

Pikachu, Popplio and Rotom suddenly heard a sound.

_"I can hear something!"_Rotom said.

Ash and Denise turned around to look at the source of the sound.

Then two Yungoos climbed down followed by two Gumshoos.

"Are they totem pokemon?"Ash asked.

"Pika!"Pikachu whispered.

"No Ash, they are not."Hala replied. "They are the totem pokemon's allies, you and Denise still have to battle them however."

"So after defeating them, we face the leader."Denise said softly.

"Is there any data?"Ash asked.

_"But, of course."_Rotom remarked._ "Yungoos the Loitering Pokemon. Gumshoos the Stakeout Pokemon, both are Normal Types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience."  
_

"If that's the case, then Pikachu I choose you."Ash stated and took out a pokeball. "You too, Rowlet!"

Ash's pokeball appeared and sleeping Rowlet appeared in the battlefield.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped while Denise and Popplio looked at each other with sheepish smiles.

"Wake up!"Ash demanded.

"Pika!"Pikachu protested.

Rowlet opened it's eyes and freaked out when it saw the Yungoos and Gumshoos glaring.

"Cute little Rowlet."Denise said and took out her pokeball. "Pikipek, come on out!"

Denise's pokeball opened and Pikipek appeared.

Pikipek went next to Popplio.

"Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash ordered. "Rowlet use Tackle!"

"Popplio use Bubble Beam!"Denise ordered. "Pikipek, Bullet Seed!"

Pikachu, Rowlet, Popplio and Pikipek prepare to fire their attacks towards their opponents.

However the Gumshoos blinds the four pokemon with Sand Attack, preventing their attacks from hitting before tackling them.

The Yungoos and Gumshoos rushed forward to hit Pikachu, Rowlet, Popplio and Pikipek with hyper fangs.

"Pikachu, dodge it!"Ash ordered. "Rowlet, up in the air!"

"Popplio, Pikipek, dodge as well!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu, Rowlet, Popplio and Pikipek quickly dodged the Yungoos and Gumshoos's attacks.

"Rowlet, Leafage!"Ash ordered.

Rowlet used Leafage, which created a storm of leaves that not only surround Yungoos and Gumshoos, but also provide some cover for it's companions.

"Pikipek, Double Team!"Denise ordered.

Pikipek used Double Team to confuse the Yungoos and Gumshoos with copies of himself.

"Use Hyper Voice, Popplio!"Denise ordered.

Popplio sent a echoing shout to inflict damage at the Yungoos and Gumshoos.

"Interesting, give a distraction and then attack."Hala complemented.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu leapt up to use Iron Tail at the first Gumshoos.

Rowlet snuck behind a Yungoos.

"Oh Rowlet snuck behind them without a sound."Hala said.

"Yes!"Ash chuckled. "Rowlet, Tackle, let's go!"

"In that case...Popplio use Ice Beam and Pikipek use Pluck!"Denise ordered.

Popplio fired Ice Beam at the second Yungoos and Pikipek flew towards the second Gumshoos.

When the smoke cleared it showed Pikachu, Rowlet, Popplio and Pikipek defeated the two Yungoos and two Gumshoos.

"Yungoos and Gumshoos are all unable to battle!"Hala announced.

"Alright!"Ash cheered.

Pikachu, Popplio, Rowlet and Pikipek let out happy cheers.

"This is far from over, guys."Denise reminded.

The group suddenly hear heavy footsteps from the deeper parts of the cavern.

The footsteps reveal to be the Totem Pokemon Gumshoos.

"There!"Hala said. "This Gumshoos is truly a Totem Pokemon!"

"It's huge!"Ash said in shock.

_"Unreal!"_Rotom commented._"This one is three times the size of the previous Gumshoos!"_

"And has a strong aura too."Denise added.

The Totem Gumshoos lets out a loud roar and as this happens, Tapu Koko flew past to observe the battle, unnoticed by the group in the cavern.

The Totem Gumshoos leaps into the air towards Pikachu and Popplio.

"Pikachu, back away!"Ash instructed. "Then use Thunderbolt!"

"Popplio move away and use Bubble Beam!"Denise ordered.

But before Pikachu and Popplio attacks, the Totem Gumshoos used Frustration at Pikachu and Popplio.

After dodging, Pikachu and Popplio fired Thunderbolt and Bubble Beam at Totem Gumshoos.

However Totem Gumshoos managed to shrug off the attack and attacks again with Frustration, but this time it managed to hit Pikachu and Popplio.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Popplio!"Denise gasped.

The Gumshoos quickly appeared next to Pikachu and Popplio to attack them.

_"That Gumshoos speed is immeasurable!"_Rotom admitted.

Rowlet and Pikipek appeared above Totem Gumshoos.

"Use Tackle!"Ash ordered.

"Bullet Seed!"Denise instructed.

But just as Rowlet and Pikipek were about to hit the Totem Pokemon, Gumshoos picked up a nearby rock to hit the two flying types.

Ash quickly caught Rowlet and Denise caught Pikipek gently with her hands.

Both Rowlet and Pikipek were knocked out, unable to battle.

"Thanks a lot, Rowlet."Ash remarked. "You got Pikachu out of a jam, take a rest."

"You too, Pikipek."Denise agreed. "You've done well."

Ash and Denise returned their flying type pokemon back in their pokeballs.

The two trainers glared at Gumshoos.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"Ash ordered.

"Use Bubble Beam, Popplio!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu used Electro Ball and Popplio used Bubble Beam while the Totem Gumshoos used Sand Attack in response to intercept the attacks.

Pikachu and Popplio watched in shock as their attacks got deflected, allowing Gumshoos to hit them from behind and send them flying across the battlefield.

"Pikachu, no!"Ash called out.

"Popplio, hang in there!"Denise begged.

Pikachu and Popplio landed back on the ground, but remained strong.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

"Poppy use Hidden Power!"Denise ordered.

_"I don't think using Quick Attack and Hidden Power will have any effect at all!"_Rotom panicked.

Pikachu runs directly into the sand and then began circling around Gumshoos, spreading the sand to create a thick dust cloud which disorientates the Totem Gumshoos.

Popplio carefully leapt in the thick dust and appeared above Gumshoos, preparing to fire Hidden Power.

_"Pikachu and Popplio are blended in with that Sand-Attack, they can't be seen!"_Rotom stated.

"Do it!"Ash and Denise ordered in unison.

Pikachu and Popplio striked the Totem Gumshoos with a barrage of Quick Attacks and Hidden Powers.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Popplio use Ice Beam more closer!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Popplio directly hit Totem Gumshoos with Thunderbolt and Ice Beam.

However Gumshoos managed to break out of the Thunderbolt and Ice Beam, shocking the two trainers and their pokemon.

But instead, the Totem Pokemon collapsed to the ground unable to battle.

"This trial is over!"Hala announced. "I declare the challengers, Ash Ketchum and Denise Hanasaki, the winners of this battle!"

"Yeah!"Ash cheered.

"We did it!"Denise laughed.

Ash and Denise high five each other.

_"You two did it!"_Rotom remarked.

Pikachu and Popplio jumped into Ash and Denise's arms.

Then Ash and Denise runs up to Gumshoos.

"Gumshoos, are you okay?"Ash asked.

The Totem Gumshoos brushes Ash and Denise off, but at the same time shows them two white Z-Crystals.

"Are they for us?"Denise asked.

"Gumshoos."Gumshoos responded with a nod.

"Wow, thanks a lot."Ash answered.

"Yeah, thank you."Denise giggled.

Ash and Denise took the Z-Crystals.

"Well, would you look at that."Hala stated.

"We both got a Z-Crystal and they are ours!"Ash and Denise replied proudly.

Pikachu and Popplio cheered at their victory.

Rotom took a picture of Ash and Denise.

_"A splendid victory indeed!"_Rotom commented.

_"For a Totem Pokemon to give challengers the Z-Crystals is a very rare thing."_Hala thought._"There's no doubt that both Ash and Denise must be some unusual trainers."_

Tapu Koko watched the scene quietly and then flew away.

Ash and Denise walked up to Gumshoos.

"Excuse me, we were wondering if you would help us chase off the Rattata and Raticate."Ash requested.

The Totem Gumshoos grinned in response.

* * *

Later in a Supermarket Storage Room...

A large group of Rattata and Raticate burst out of boxes containing fruit and began eating all the food inside.

Outside the room, Ash, Denise, Professor Kukui, Hala, Officer Jenny, the Totem Gumshoos, ally Gumshoos and Yungoos were all prepared to ambush the Alolan pests.

"Ash, Denise, are you both ready?"Officer Jenny asked.

"Yep."Denise replied with a nod and looked at Gumshoos. "Thank you for helping us out."

Totem Gumshoos nodded at Denise and Ash.

"Time to open it up."Professor Kukui stated.

Professor Kukui and Officer Jenny opened the doors and the moment they do, the Rattata and Raticate stop eating to stare in surprise at seeing the pokemon they fear the most.

The group of Alolan Rattata and Raticate then charge at the two Gumshoos and Yungoos.

Then the Rattata and Raticate were sent flying in large numbers as the Gumshoos and Yungoos unleashed their attacks.

"Wow, I'm impressed."Officer Jenny said. "Those guys are doing a great job."

Not long after the Alolan Rattata and Raticate flee back into the wild as the two Gumshoos and Yungoos cry out in victory.

_"Just as the data indicated."_Rotom admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu chuckled.

Popplio did a happy clap.

Officer Jenny looked at Ash and Denise.

"I can't thank you both enough."Officer Jenny replied with a salute.

"It's all because of the Totem Gumshoos team."Ash assured.

Denise smiled in agreement.

"Young Ash and Young Denise."Hala said as he walked forward. "As Kahuna of the island of Melemele, I'm very happy to verify that you two have indeed passed the trial."

"Thank you, very much."Ash answered.

"Thank you, indeed."Denise agreed.

"Good for you, Ash and Denise."Professor Kukui commented.

Ash and Denise smiled at Professor Kukui.

"Your next step is the island's Grand Trial."Hala admitted. "Ash and Denise, I'm really looking forward to it and your Z-Moves in battle with my very own eyes."

"I'm really looking forward to it too, right buddy?"Ash responded and looked at Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika."

Denise and Popplio looked at each other.

"So are we."Denise giggled.

Popplio let out a excited respond.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**

**/**

**Next Ash will have his battle against Hala and Denise will do some more training.**


	10. The Lonely Zorua!

**I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 10: The Lonely Zorua!**

Denise in her guest room and was talking to Dawn using her cellphone.

It was a rectangular cellphone wih a silver border. The top had a darker variant of the users theme colour for the border with the remainder of it a pale shade. The window had a silver ornate border with beaded chain-like designs on both the top and bottom. In the middle was a clover of the users colour lined in silver, along with two large silver buttons and nine coloured buttons beneath them.

"So you, Prinplup and the others are going to compete for the Grand Festival again?"Denise asked.

_"Yep, Dennie."_Dawn answered sweetly._ "You don't get the first time, you try again. No need to worry."_

"Right, good luck then."Denise remarked.

_"Same with you on the Island Challenge."_Dawn admitted.

Denise nodded and ended the call.

Denise dropped on her bed and sighed before Popplio and Pikipek went next to her.

"That was my sister Dawn on the phone."Denise complemented and chuckled. "I already won in the Grand Festival after defeating my childhood rival Amy."

Denise took out her journal from Sinnoh to show Popplio and Pikipek the photos she took during her journey there.

"That is Johanna and Dawn, my mum and sister."Denise explained with a smile. "The pokemon I am standing with are my team from Sinnoh."

Popplio and Pikipek looked at the photos before their tummies started grumbling.

"Looks like we should have a nice breakfast before we start training."Denise commented as she put her old journal away. "Let's go."

Popplio and Pikipek gave happy responds.

* * *

Afterwards...

Denise headed out of Professor Kukui's house after finishing breakfast and headed to the forest.

The Twinleaf girl held Popplio in her arms while Pikipek was in his pokeball.

"Since Hala is the Kahuna of Melemele Island and specializes fighting type pokemon, it's up to us to train before asking him for a challenge."Denise stated. "But this also includes capturing a new friend on the team. Two against three isn't fair."

Both Popplio and Pikipek nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Denise and her pokemon heard something moving in one of the bushes causing them to stop walking.

Then out of the bush appeared a wild exhausted Zorua before collapsing on the ground.

"A wild Zorua?!"Denise said in surprise.

Denise rushed up to the Zorua and saw it was injured a little bit.

"You poor thing."Denise said sadly. "Did a bunch of pokemon beat you up?"

Popplio and Pikipek spoke to Zorua, but the tricky fox pokemon let out a weak respond.

"This isn't good."Denise stated. "Let's bring this little guy to the pokemon center."

Denise and her pokemon rushed out of the forest to head to the pokemon center.

* * *

Afterwards...

Denise brought Zorua to the Pokemon Center to be healed.

Blissey put some bandages on Zorua's scratches to heal them.

Comfey lets out a soothing fragrance causing Zorua to feel relaxed and yawn before sleeping.

"Is Zorua going to be okay?"Denise asked worriedly.

"Do not worry, Denise."Nurse Joy assured. "Zorua is just exhausted from all the running it has been doing. A good rest is all what's needed right now."

"Thank goodness."Denise replied with a smile.

Zorua let out a small yawn while sleeping peacefully.

* * *

At Hau'oli City...

Denise sat down on a bench with Popplio eating malasadas while Pikipek was relaxing on her hat.

Denise's malasadas were spicy flavoured while Popplio's were sweet.

"Mmm, these malasadas are so yummy."Denise mumbled with a smile.

Popplio chirped in agreement.

Denise looked at Zorua, who was sleeping on her lift side.

_"I wonder who would attack such a cute creature?"_Denise thought.

"Yo, yo, yo, check it out!"

Denise turned around and saw two skull grunts approaching her.

"Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!"Skull Grunt A bragged.

"Yo, you wanna throw us a bone and hand over that Zorua!"Skull Grunt B demanded.

Denise and Popplio frowned before standing up from the bench.

"Ugh."Denise scowled in annoyance. "What I hate more beside jerks and arrogant civilians are people that steal pokemon like you creeps."

"Yo!"Skull Grunt A said. "That's what we do!"

"Yo, check how I change the game with my mad pokemon skills!"Skull Grunt B bragged.

The two skull grunts took out their pokeballs causing two Zubats to appear.

"Zubat use Confusion!"

"Zubat use Sludge Bomb!"

The Zubats fired their attacks towards Popplio.

"Poppy dodge and use Hyper Voice!"Denise ordered.

Popplio dodged the attacks before leaping up to sent a echoing shout at the Zubats.

"Now use Ice Beam!"Denise ordered.

Popplio fired Ice Beam at the Zubats and they fainted on the floor.

The two skull grunts became shocked and returned their pokemon.

"For real?!"Skull Grunt B said in shock. "Over already?! No fair I was playing a different game!"

"We don't even need that Zorua!"Skull Grunt A retorted. "We wouldn't take it if you gave it to us!"

The skull grunts took off on their motorcycles and went out of sight.

"That should take care of them."Denise commented.

Popplio nodded in agreement.

Denise and Popplio notice Zorua was waking up.

Zorua opened his eyes and blinked at the duo.

"Hey."Denise greeted as she bend up to look at Zorua. "I'm glad your awake. You were in pretty bad shame when we found you."

Popplio gives Zorua a happy respond.

Zorua looked at Denise before he started eating the malasadas in the paper bag.

"I guess you didn't have any food after escaping from Team Skull's grasp."Denise commented gently.

Denise moved her hand forward to touch Zorua and the tricky fox pokemon turned into the female trainer.

Popplio and Pikipek gasped in surprise to see another 'Denise'.

'Denise' let out a cheeky giggle before changing into a 'Popplio'.

Popplio blushed to see a male 'Popplio' in front of her.

"Of course, how can I forget?"Denise asked with a smirk. "You love surprising people by changing your shape."

Zorua changed back into his normal form and Denise stroked his head causing him to purr.

"Where is you trainer?"Denise asked. "Do you have a family?"

Zorua lowered his ears and looked down.

"Oh, your all alone aren't you?"Denise said softly.

Popplio and Pikipek looked at Zorua in sadness.

"Those no good Team Skull grunts wanted to capture you isn't?"Denise asked gently. "Don't worry, me and my pokemon will protect you."

Popplio and Pikipek responded in agreement.

Zorua smiled at his new friends.

Suddenly the Tricky Fox pokemon started growling at something and went off the bench.

"Zorua, what's wrong?"Denise asked as she stood up.

Denise, Popplio and Pikipek notice a female figure riding on a motorcycle approaching and stopped in front of them.

The figure was a young woman with golden-yellow eyes and pink hair with yellow highlights. She wore a black sleeveless tank top with an X pattern under it with black baggy pants with white zigzag patterns and grey sneakers. There was a black bracelet on her left arm, a grey locket with the Team Skull logo and a pink skull tattoo on her belly.

Denise and her pokemon immediately realised this was another member of Team Skull.

Plumeria went off her motorcycle and walked forward.

"So you're the Sinnoh trainer that everyone is talking about?"Plumeria questioned. "Hmph. You don't look like anything special to me. I'm Plumeria."

"I presume your the leader of Team Skull?"Denise questioned.

"I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all these numskulls. You have realized what idiots all these guys are, right?"Plumeria scowled. "But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness? You know what I mean, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!"

Plumeria threw out two pokeballs.

The pokeballs opened causing a Golbat and a Salandit to appear.

"You want a girl fight? You got it."Denise responded bitterly.

Popplio and Pikipek went into the battlefield.

"Golbat use Air Cutter!"Plumeria ordered. "Salandit use Flamethrower!"

Golbat and Salandit fired their attacks at Popplio and Pikipek.

"Poppy use Bubble Beam and Pikipek use Pluck!"Denise ordered.

Popplio fired Bubble Beam at Salandit while Popplio hit Golbat with his beak.

"Salandit use Double Slap!"Plumeria ordered. "Golbat, Confuse Ray!"

Salandit and Golbat moved forward to attack.

"Poppy, Hyper Voice!"Denise ordered.

Popplio let out a loud shriek to sent Salandit and Golbat back before Zorua used Dark Pulse to give them before damage.

"Pikipek, are you ready for this?"Denise asked.

Pikipek narrowed his eyes and chirped in agreement.

Denise and Pikipek does the poses to activate the Normalium Z crystal.

"What the?!"Plumeria said in shock.

"Full power, go!"Denise ordered.

Pikipek builds up his momentum to do Breakneck Blitz before crashing into Salandit and Golbat at full speed.

Salandit and Golbat both dropped on the ground and fainted.

Plumeria returned her pokemon in their pokeballs.

"Hmmph! You're pretty strong. I'll give you that."Plumeria said with a frown. "But mess with anyone in Team Skull again and I'll show you how serious I can get."

Denise gives Plumeria a glare.

Then Plumeria went on her motorcycle and took off.

"Well done, Popplio and Pikipek."Denise chuckled. "You sure showed her."

Popplio and Pikipek let out happy cries.

"That goes for you too, Zorua-"Denise started.

Zorua jumped into Denise's arms as a few tears of joy fell down his face.

"It's alright, Zorua."Denise assured with a soft smile. "Your safe now."

Denise took out a pokeball.

"Hey Zorua, would you like to be in my pokemon team?"Denise asked. "I be really happy. But if you don't want to, I won't force you. I promise."

Zorua looked at the pokeball and then Denise before giving a happy respond.

"Well, then...go pokeball!"Denise stated.

The pokeball went into the air and Zorua got trapped in it.

After a few shakes, the pokeball caught Zorua.

"Yes!"Denise cheered in victory. "We just got a Zorua!"

Popplio and Pikipek cheered in victory.

Unknown to Denise or her pokemon, a boy with with light blonde hair and green eyes have been watching her fight against Plumeria before simply walking away.

* * *

At Professor Kukui's House...

Ash and Pikachu were having lunch together as Denise, Popplio and Zorua came inside the house.

"Hi everyone, I'm back."Denise greeted.

"Pika!"Pikachu mumbled.

"Hey Dennie, how was your day?"Ash asked with his mouthful of rice.

"Great."Denise responded. "Me and Poppy have met a new friend."

Ash and Pikachu notice Zorua next to Denise's legs.

"Whoa, is that a Zorua?!"Ash asked excitedly.

"Pikachu."Pikachu gasped with a smile.

"Yep."Denise agreed. "Me and Poppy found him in a pretty bad shape. But after we had healed in the Pokemon Center, he started hanging out with us."

"Hey, that's so cool."Ash commented.

Rotom took photos of Zorua and then scanned him.

_"Zorua the Tricky Fox Pokemon."_Rotom said._ "This Pokemon has a cowardly disposition, so when it's not around friends, it basically always stays transformed as something else."_

Zorua growled angrily at Rotom causing him to panic.

_"Your not a coward!"_Rotom assured._ "I meant to say you are very sneaky!"_

Denise and Ash chuckled at the sight.

Pikachu walked up to Zorua.

"Pikachu."Pikachu greeted.

Zorua snickered and turned into a Pikachu.

"Pika?!"Pikachu said in shock.

"So how was your match against Hala?"Denise asked.

"You wouldn't believe it, Dennie!"Ash remarked. "I won the Fightinium Z from Hala but Tapu Koko switched it with an Electrium Z!"

"What?!"Denise said in surprise. "That's incredible!"

"Are you going to have a battle with Hala now that you have three pokemon?"Ash asked and drank a glass of water.

"Well, not yet Ash."Denise answered and looked at her pokemon. "We still have a lot of training to go through. But after defeating a bunch of Team Skull creeps, it won't be that long until we have that battle with Hala."

Popplio, Pikipek, Zorua and Pikachu cheered at the news.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**

**Zorua (Male): Dark Pulse, ****Foul Play, Dig and Attract**


	11. The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!

**I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 11: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!**

Ash, Denise and their classmates were down on the beach along with Professor Kukui and their Pokémon.

Rotom and Rowlet stood next to Professor Kukui, who sat down reading a book.

Lana takes off her clothes revealing her swimsuit and goes for a swim alongside her Popplio as Ash and Pikachu splash about in the shallows.

Denise wore her dark pink swimsuit and was practicing contest moves with her pokemon.

"Popplio use Bubble Beam!"Denise ordered.

Popplio uses Bubble Beam to send bubbles into the sky.

"Now use Ice Beam!"Denise ordered.

Popplio uses Ice Beam, freezing the bubbles floating around the beach.

Togedemaru and Bounsweet watched the pretty bubbles in amazement.

"Whoa, frozen bubbles."Sophocles chuckled.

"Jump, Zorua!"Denise ordered.

After that Zorua leaped in the frozen bubbles, displaying it's footwork.

"Use Pluck, Pikipek!"Denise ordered.

Pikipek uses Pluck to pop up the bubbles to send a shower of sparkles down as Professor Kukui and her companions watched.

Popplio, Pikipek and Zorua landed back on the sand.

"That was beautiful, Denise!"Lillie remarked.

"Thanks."Denise responded. "As a Top Coordinator, I must always make sure to practice for the next circuit."

"Practice?"Lillie asked in confusion.

"Yeah."Denise agreed with a nod. "Top Coordinators have a high degree of recognition for their success and accomplishments. Though some may choose to initiate another Pokemon Contest campaign without delay."

"Wow, that's amazing."Mallow complemented.

"Hey, Rowlet! Rotom!"Ash called out. "The water is really great!"

_"Not a chance!"_Rotom replied. _"Water is dangerous!"_

"Don't worry, your waterproof."Professor Kukui assured while holding his small book. "So you have a iron defence from getting wet."

_"Yes, but if the iron defence fails..."_Rotom started.

Rotom ends up squirted by Sophocles and his invention, a Clawitzer water gun, to prove that Rotom was waterproof.

"You water proof alright!"Sophocles laughed.

_"What was that for?!"_Rotom demanded angrily.

"That's so cool, what is it?"Ash asked.

"Clawitzer water shooter."Sophocles replied. "It's got automatic targeting with an app that controls water pressure. This is a perfect place to give it a test ride."

"You made it yourself, awesome."Ash remarked.

"Togedemaru, get em!"Sophocles ordered.

Togedemaru rolled forward and did a big wave to wet Ash and Pikachu.

"Wth Togedemaru and my Clawitzer water shooter, I can't be beaten!"Sophocles admitted proudly.

"You think so time?"Ash asked with a smirk and looked at Pikachu. "Time to counter attack, Pikachu!"

Pikachu used his tail to splash Sophocles and Togedemaru while Ash used his hands.

Sophocles and Togedemaru began splashing Ash and Pikachu, turning it into a friendly match.

Denise giggled as she went into the water with her Popplio.

Zorua and Pikipek remained in the sand.

"Come on, you two."Denise encouraged. "It's just water!"

Pikipek went to sleep on top of Professor Kukui's umbrella while Zorua relaxed on the sand.

Denise chuckled. "Okay, suit yourselves."

Popplio gives Pikipek and Zorua a wave before following her trainer into the water.

Denise and Popplio swam underwater and saw a various of water pokemon; Dewgong, Horsea, Feebas and Finneon swimming about.

_"I can't stop loving this region."_Denise thought with a smile.

Then Denise and Popplio came back to the surface, only for them to get splashed by Lillie and Mallow.

"Hey!"Denise said.

Mallow and Lillie laughed lightly.

Then Lana and her Popplio appeared out of the water.

"Let's team up!"Lana suggested.

"Sure."Mallow agreed. "Bounsweet quick, get'm!"

Bounsweet did a quick spin causing Ash, Pikachu, Sophocles and Togedemaru to get wet.

Ash smirked. "That did it!"

"Your in trouble!"Sophocles stated.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"We shall see about!"Denise replied smugly. "Ready, girls?"

"We're all set!"Lana, Mallow and Lillie responded.

Bounsweet, Popplio and Poppy chirped in agreement.

A competition between the girls and boys as Kiawe and Rockruff go to join in.

Rockruff barked and decided to the join the group.

Professor Kukui looked at the Egg lying on the towel.

"Soon, you will be playing with them too."Professor Kukui assured.

The Egg bounced a few times in respond.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ash and Kiawe have a race to a nearby rock as Rowlet flies overhead which Kiawe wins and they spot three Corsola also on the rock.

Ash decides to have a go at catching one and asks Rowlet to assist, but the Corsola quickly swim off the rock.

Realizing what's coming, Kiawe warned Ash to get off the rock as a group of Mareanie arrive and begin to swarm up the rock.

"What are those pokemon?"Ash asked in confusion.

"Those are Mareanie! They're poison types!"Kiawe warned. "Come on, Ash! Let's go!"

Ash heeds the warning and swam away.

Kiawe and Ash returned back to Professor Kukui and their classmates.

"That was close."Professor Kukui stated. "When Mareanie are in groups, they are most dangerous."

_"Mareanie the Brutal Star Pokemon."_Rotom stated._ "A Poison and__ Water type. Their head spikes are poisonous and when they attack, they turn upside down and trap prey with their 10 legs."_

"Man, I wish I can battle one of them."Ash admitted.

Rowlet let out a nervous chirp.

"They are pretty common around here."Lana commented.

"You'll see them again that's where you'll get your chance."Mallow remarked.

"Sounds good."Ash replied.

Lana and Sophocles opened a drink crate while Denise took out homemade sandwiches from her backpack.

"Hey guys!"Lana called out. "How about a little break?"

"I have hamburgers incase anyone gets hungry."Denise remarked.

Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Sophocles, Denise and Ash sat down to have snacks together.

After snack time, Professor Kukui decides it is time for Pokemon observation where everyone must find and observe a target Pokemon.

"Alright, it's time for Pokemon Observation."Professor Kukui admitted. "Each of you must find a pokemon and observe everything it does."

"Yes, sir!"Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Sophocles, Denise and Ash said in unison.

Whilst Lana and Denise go underwater and Kiawe up a tree, Sophocles opts to study a Staryu and Shellder, Lillie observes a Mankey and Primeape and Mallow observes two Pichu.

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"How about we search that way?"Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu!"

Ash, Pikachu and Rotom headed to a rock area, but didn't see any pokemon.

"I don't see any pokemon."Ash said.

The trio notice Team Rocket along with Mimikyu and a Mareanie below.

"It's the twerps!"Meowth panicked.

"And Pikachu as well."Jessie mumbled.

"Team Rocket!"Ash scowled.

_"We meet again."_Rotom commented.

"What are you doing here?"James questioned.

"What about you, guys?"Ash demanded. "Up to no good, I'm sure!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu snapped.

Pikachu and Mimikyu glared at each other.

"Your wrong!"Jessie commented. "We are up to good for us! Pikachu is ours! Mimikyu, go!"

Mimikyu uses Shadow Ball.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu intercepts with Iron Tail.

Meowth and Wobbuffet join in the fight.

"Use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu attacks Meowth and Wobbuffet using Thunderbolt.

"Mareanie, let go!"James snapped angrily. "We need to capture Pikachu here!"

Mareanie let go of James arm and attacks with Spike Cannon.

"Quick, dodge it!"Ash protested.

Pikachu quickly dodges Mareanie's Spike Cannon.

Mareanie went next to James.

"You just..."James started.

"Mareanie says it wants to help you battle."Meowth translated.

"Alright!"James remarked. "Show them your stuff!"

"A Mareanie?!"Ash said in surprise.

"Keep your eyes on the battle."Jessie reminded smugly.

Ash and Pikachu get distracted allowing Mimikyu to attack with Shadow Claw.

"Rowlet, Leafage!"Ash ordered.

Rowlet attempts to assist with Leafage.

"Quick Mareanie, fight cannon!"James ordered.

"Rowlet, fly up!"Ash ordered.

"Don't let him get away!"James ordered.

Rowlet was hit by Mareanie's Sludge Bomb leaving the grass flying type to get poisoned.

"Rowlet!"Ash shouted.

Rowlet collapsed on the ground.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu cried out.

_"Rowlet has been poisoned!"_Rotom cried out.

Mareanie uses Sludge Bomb which leaves a cloud of dust allowing Mimikyu to attack again leaving Pikachu and Rowlet defeated.

"Pikachu!"Ash yelled.

Mareanie went on James arm.

"Your something else, Mareanie."James chuckled.

Ash looked at Rowlet and Pikachu, who were defeated.

"Pikachu!"Ash said. "Rowlet!"

"Guys, does that mean..."Jessie asked brightly.

"We are finally winning!"Meowth cheered.

"Hey, Pikachu! Rowlet!"Ash said worriedly. "You gotta get up!"

"We can win!"Jessie giggled. "We can win!"

"Victory is ours!"James sobbed in joy. "Our time has come at last!"

"Pikachu is ours!"Meowth laughed in triumph.

"Wobbu wobbu!"Wobbuffet agreed.

Ash bit his lip nervously as Mimikyu leapt up to finish Pikachu.

As Team Rocket began to celebrate, Bewear jumped out of the water and grabbed the evil group.

"Hold on for just a second!"Jessie demanded. "This is the best part!"

"We were so close!"James shouted.

"Party pooper!"Meowth complained.

Bewear carried Team Rocket back to it's den.

"OFF IN A NEW BLAST!"Team Rocket cried out as they disappeared from sight.

With Team Rocket gone, Ash tends to his pokemon.

Pikachu carefully stood up from the ground.

"Rowlet."Ash said as he picked up Rowlet.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ash returned back to his companions with his injured pokemon.

Professor Kukui handed Ash an antidote spray.

"Here's an antidote."Professor Kukui said.

"Thanks, Professor."Ash answered. "Rowlet, here."

Ash sprayed Rowlet with an antidote and the Grass Quill Pokemon was healed from Mareanie's poison.

Rowlet opened his eyes and happily flew up.

"Ash, Rowlet is going to be just fine."Professor Kukui assured.

"Thank goodness for that."Ash remarked.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Sorry that I didn't come with you, Ash."Denise apologised sadly.

"It's alright, Dennie."Ash assured with a smile. "Now back to class, everybody!"

"How about volleyball?"Mallow suggested.

"Sounds like fun."Ash admitted.

Lana picked up her Popplio.

"Alright Popplio, make a balloon."Lana instructed.

Popplio makes a balloon for the game.

"Here we go!"Ash announced as he threw up the ball.

Kukui leapt up to hit the ball causing it to split and make extra bubbles.

Denise hit one of the balloons.

"More balloons coming up!"Denise chuckled.

Pikachu, Poppy, Rockruff, Zorua, Pikipek, Togedemaru and Rowlet joined in the game as well.

Mallow slapped a balloons with Bounsweet next to her.

"I got one!"Mallow cheered.

Rowlet gets swallowed up when the balloon splits and merges again.

"Togedemaru, pop it!"Sophocles ordered.

Togedemaru pops the balloon, freeing Rowlet.

Then Togedemaru landed on the sand causing Ash, Lana, Denise, Mallow and Lillie to laugh lightly.

"You almost got it."Ash commented.

"Pikachu."Pikachu replied.

Togedemaru came out of the sand and spoke.

Lana looked at Popplio.

"Popplio, how about another balloon?"Lana asked kindly.

Popplio creates another balloon as the group continue their game.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**

**Zorua (Male): Dark Pulse, ****Foul Play, Dig and Attract**


	12. Racing to a Big Event!

**I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 12: ****Racing to a Big Event!**

Ash, Pikachu, Denise, Popplio and Rotom watch Mallow and Bounsweet practice on balancing a plate of stacked pancakes on its head without letting it fall over.

"Way da go, Bounsweet."Mallow remarked.

"Bounsweet!"Bounsweet chirped.

Bounsweet lifted up the pancakes and caught them with the plate on her head.

Ash, Pikachu, Denise, Popplio and Rotom stared at the sight in amazement.

_"Do any of you have an idea what Bounsweet is up to?"_Rotom asked.

"Beats me."Ash replied.

"To me it looks like Bounsweet is practicing something that is to do with pancakes."Denise suggested.

Mallow continued watching Bounsweet balance with her plate of pancakes.

"That's it Bounsweet!"Mallow encouraged. "Full right speed!"

Bounsweet ran in full speed and Mallow stopped the timer.

"Wow and you did it in great time."Mallow remarked.

"Bounsweet!"Bounsweet giggled happily.

Mallow removed the plate of pancakes from Bounsweet's head.

"If we keep training everyday until the race your time would get even quicker."Mallow admitted kindly.

"Bounsweet!"Bounsweet cheered as she spun up a little.

"Did you say race?"Ash asked.

"That's right."Mallow agreed. "I guess you two wouldn't know about it. It's a Melemele Tradition, the Pokemon Pancake Race."

"The Pokemon Pancake Race?"Ash repeated.

_"I've never heard of it."_Rotom admitted.

"Sounds yummy."Denise commented.

"I've got an idea."Mallow stated as she stood up. "Hey Ash, Denise, how about you both join the fun? Anyone can participate. The rules are simple and I know both of you will have lots of fun."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."Ash answered.

"Me too."Denise agreed.

"Great and the day of the race is like a giant festival."Mallow complemented.

Ash and Denise smiled at the news.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu cheered.

Popplio clapped in joy.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ash and Denise were getting supplies with Professor Kukui.

"Let's see I think we have enough for a while."Professor Kukui stated.

"We have so much, how come?"Ash asked.

"Someone in my house has a big appetite."Professor Kukui joked.

"He means you, Ash."Denise admitted smugly.

"Hey!"Ash said.

The group stop outside a Pancake Cafe.

"Say Ash, Denise, wanna grab a quick bite with me?"Professor Kukui asked.

"I sure do."Ash remarked with a grin.

"Yes, please."Denise chuckled with a smile.

Pikachu, Popplio and Rockruff all responded in agreement.

Rotom notice a poster of a waitress holding a plate of pancakes.

_"I wonder who is that someone?"_Rotom asked.

The group went inside the cafe and saw a group of people sitting while eating pancakes.

Then a waitress walked up to them.

"Professor Kukui, it's nice to see you."Nina greeted.

"You too, Nina."Professor Kukui replied and notice the pancake poster on the wall. "Is it that time of the year, already? Time flies."

"Hey, the Pokemon Pancake Race."Ash admitted excitedly.

"Pikachu."Pikachu responded.

"Have you two heard of it before?"Professor Kukui asked.

"Mallow told us about it this morning."Denise explained. "She invited us to join."

Popplio spoke with a smile.

"I think you both should."Nina suggested. "The two of you are going to have a great time."

"Hold on, your the girl in the poster aren't you?"Ash asked.

"Yes, my name is Nina."Nina responded and looked at the other side. "Raichu."

An Alolan Raichu surfed forward and went to Nina.

The Alolan Raichu had lighter coloring and more rounded features. It's eyes were blue with yellow half-circles along the bottom. It had large yellow ears with an inner spiral toward the base and brown on the inside. It also had a white belly and white markings on it's paws with bright yellow lines between it's digits. The stripes on it's back have also turned white and there was a small white circular marking on each heel. The lightning bolt-shaped tip of it's tail had rounded edges.

"This is my partner, Raichu."Nina introduced.

"Rai rai."Raichu greeted.

"Nina and Raichu were champions of last year's Pokemon Pancake Race."Professor Kukui admitted.

"You two are champions?!"Ash said in astonishment. "I can see why your the champion. The way you float around using your tail is so cool."

"Rai rai."Raichu responded smugly.

"Whoa, this Raichu looks completely different from the ones I see back home."Denise remarked kindly.

_"Allow me to explain."_Rotom requested.

Rotom moved forward to scan Raichu.

_"__Raichu, Alola Form. The Mouse Pokemon."_Rotom said. _"An __Electric and Psychic type. Raichu manipulates electricity with it's mind and it's psychic powers allow it to use it's tail as transportation."_

"Awesome."Ash admitted. "So it's not just a Electric type, it's a Psychic type too."

"That's wicked."Denise chuckled.

Then Professor Kukui, Ash and Denise sat down to wait for the pancakes they ordered.

Then Nina and Raichu walked forward holding three plates of Alolan pancakes.

One was caramel flavour, the second was strawberry and the third was mint chocolate chip.

"Here you go."Nina replied. "Three Alolan pancakes stacks coming up."

"Rai rai!"Raichu remarked.

"Look at that."Professor Kukui suggested. "They look so delicious."

"Sure do!"Ash laughed. "Oh man!"

Denise licked her lips as Nina and Raichu placed the pancakes on the table.

"They're about the same size as the stack you'll have for the race."Nina explained.

"I can't wait."Ash admitted with a smile.

"If the stack falls or you drop your plate, you're immediately disqualified, but it's so much fun."Nina stated.

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"What do you say?"Ash asked. "Wanna be in it with me?"

"Pikachu pikachu."Pikachu responded happily.

Raichu appeared behind Pikachu and snickered.

"Raichu rai."Raichu snickered.

Raichu and Pikachu glared angrily at each other causing sparks of electricity to form in their cheeks.

"Oh, boy..."Denise said with a shrug.

Popplio spoke and sweat dropped at the sight.

"I think Raichu has just found a rival."Nina giggled.

"Nina would you mind telling us more about the race?"Ash asked.

"Not at all, but first you have to eat my lunch."Nina reminded.

"Good deal."Ash agreed.

"Dig in."Professor Kukui suggested. "I'll bet that pancake stack brings you two some good luck. So what do you two say?"

"Down the hatch!"Professor Kukui, Ash and Denise stated in unison.

Professor Kukui, Ash and Denise started eating their pancakes.

"Delicious!"Professor Kukui responded.

"They're the best!"Ash added.

"Delightfully sweet!"Denise laughed.

Ash was about to eat another pancake piece, but then looked at Pikachu.

"You want some, Pikachu?"Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu."

Ash gives Pikachu a pancake piece and the Mouse Pokemon smiled happily at the taste.

"Have some as well, Poppy."Denise insisted.

Denise offers Popplio a piece from her pancakes and the water type ate it.

Popplio's eyes brighten up and clapped in joy.

"Here you go, Rockruff."Professor Kukui stated.

Rockruff ate the pancake piece and gasped excitedly at the taste.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Following lunch, Ash and Denise practiced with Pikachu and Popplio while being assisted by Nina and her Raichu demonstrating.

"That's the way it is done, Raichu!"Nina remarked.

Raichu moved on ahead while Pikachu and Popplio were carefully trying to balance their pancake plates.

"Looking good, buddy!"Ash assured.

"Your doing great, Poppy!"Denise called out.

_"Pikachu's slowly picking up speed!"_Rotom stated. _"You're moving up from a 5-kilometer start!"_

"Now Raichu, time to give it the gas!"Nina commented.

"You too, buddy!"Ash added.

Popplio began to carefully slide forward leaving Pikachu behind.

"Just like swimming in the waves, Poppy!"Denise chuckled.

Pikachu began to catch up to Raichu and Popplio.

_"You've increased your speed to 15 kilometers per hour!"_Rotom reported.

Raichu easily finished the practice run while Pikachu and Popplio were worn out from their efforts, but managed to keep its stack intact.

"Raichu that was great."Nina admitted. "If you keep up this pace, we'll be able to win this year as well."

Denise bend down to remove the plate of pancakes on Popplio's back.

"Well done, Poppy."Denise stated proudly. "I am proud of you."

Popplio smiled as her trainer picked her up.

Rotom went up to Pikachu, who was panting in exhaustion.

_"Your stack's in perfect order."_Rotom said. _"Shall we aim to shave three minutes off your time during the next practice?"_

"Pikachu."Pikachu sighed.

Ash removed the plate of pancakes off of Pikachu's back and stroked his head.

"You gave it your all, great."Ash remarked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu responded with a smile.

"Raichu."Raichu mumbled smugly.

Raichu and Pikachu glared at each other causing Popplio to smile nervously.

"Again? Oh dear, what am I to do with you?"Nina asked as she picked up Raichu and looked at the two trainers pokemon. "You were both great, Pikachu and Poppy. This is the first you both didn't drop the plates or a single pancake. Keep practicing and one of you might have a shot at being a top finisher."

"We'll do our best, Nina."Denise answered.

Popplio smiled and clapped happily.

"You think so?"Ash asked and looked at Pikachu. "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu."

* * *

The Next Day...

An announcer named Anna was broadcasting the Pokemon Pancake Race throughout the islands, explaining the rules and racecourse, which was divided into three segments.

_"Blue skies and a beautiful day!"_Anna announced. "_Perfect for our annual celebration of a Melemele Island tradition! The Pokemon Pancake Race and we at Alola TV will be proudly broadcasting the entire exciting race to all the Alolan Islands Live!"_

The screen showed the instructions of the race.

_"If you look at the diagram on your screen, you can see this year's course!"_Anna commented. _"All our human competitors must clear obstacles such as steep inclines, until they finally join their pokemon partners! Then they must pull their pokemon partners in a wagon until they get to their next checkpoint and after that? The leg of the competition with pokemon only! If any pokemon uses an attack to hinder their opponents, then that pokemon will be immediately disqualified!"_

Ash, Denise, Mallow, Kiawe, Principal Oak, Lana and Sophocles were among the trainers in the competition.

Lillie, Professor Kukui and Rockfuff watched their friends from the stands.

"Have a great time out there!"Professor Kukui stated.

Rockruff barked in agreement.

"Good luck to all of you!"Lillie admitted kindly.

"Hey, thanks!"Ash replied.

"You'll be proud!"Kiawe assured.

"We want to hear you out there!"Mallow admitted.

"Okay!"Lillie answered with a smile.

Denise notice Lillie holding the Egg and smiled in approval.

Anna went up to Nina.

_"And here's Nina! Last year's winner!"_Anna announced. _"Do you think you'll be making it two wins in a row?"_

"I know this race was created to be a source of fun and enjoyment for Melemele Island's citizens, so I'd say my number one goal is to have a wonderful time and my number two goal is to stay safe."Nina explained. "So I guess that would place winning at number three."

"I like Nina's confidence."Ash commented.

"Is really that good?"Kiawe questioned.

"Nina and Raichu swept the competition in last year's race."Mallow admitted and looked at Ash and Denise. "But Ash, Denise, it kinda bothers me that I was the one who told you both about the race then you practiced with last year's champion instead of me."

"Well, we didn't do it on purpose, sorry."Ash apologised.

"We should've come to you in the first place."Denise said with a hint of guilt.

Mallow laughed a little.

"Relax, I was just kidding."Mallow assured with a smile.

Ash and Denise smiled at their friend.

Rotom went up to Ash and Denise.

_"Nina's Raichu seems confident too."_Rotom stated.

"When it comes to teamwork, Pikachu and I can't be beat."Ash responded confidently.

"Don't forget about me and Bounsweet."Mallow reminded.

"Togedemaru and I are always in sync!"Sophocles stated.

"Turtonator and I have passion in our hearts that burns hotter than fire."Kiawe commented.

"Popplio, I'll be there really soon."Lana admitted.

"Man, this is so exciting."Denise commented kindly.

When a bunch of confetti pops out, all the trainers rush ahead.

_"And there they go!"_Anna announced. _"First off, we have a competition for the trainers!"_

Sophocles was having trouble catching up with his guys.

"Wait!"Sophocles protested. "Do you guys have to run so fast!"

The trainers ended up up coming across a section of balance beams they have to walk over.

Many of the trainers end up falling off the balance beams including Sophocles, which meant they were disqualified from the race.

_"Oh no!"_Anna said._"All of a sudden, we've got disqualifications coming thick and fast!"_

Sophocles grew startled by a group of Alolan Muk assigned to eat up the fallen pancakes and keep the course clean.

_"Thanks so much, Muk!"_Anna responded. _"As you can see, these Muk really love the taste of those dropped pancakes and they love cleaning them up!"_

"Thanks to all of you."Sophocles mumbled with a nervous smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The other competitors make it to the second part of the race with Ash, Denise, Nina and Jessie among those in the lead.

The trainers had to give their pancakes to their pokemon to hold, which were in a wagon for the trainers to carry towards the final stop.

"Okay Pikachu, once you and I get through all of this, you'll be in the race that's just for pokemon."Ash responded. "I'll head over to the finish line and be cheering for you there, so go for it."

"Pika pika!"Pikachu answered with a smirk.

Denise moved her wagon while Popplio was carefully holding and balancing her pancake plate using her flippers.

"Don't worry, Poppy."Denise assured confidently. "Once I bring you to the final stop, it will be up to you to win this."

Popplio gives Denise a happy reply.

Principal Oak, Mallow and Lana were carefully moving their wagons with their pokemon hold their pancake plates.

However Kiawe was having trouble catching up since Turtonator was far too heavy to pull along on it's wagon.

Left behind with the other pokemon whose trainers have been eliminated, Togedemaru was unhappy with Sophocles and attacks his trainer for his failure.

In the last section of the race, Raichu, Pikachu, Poppy, Bounsweet, Komala, Popplio, 'Bewear' and Mimikyu make their way across a bridge as their trainers return to the stands to watch their progress.

"Rai rai?"Raichu asked.

"Pika pika."Pikachu responded tiredly.

Poppy carefully moved with the pancake plate on her back.

Without Jessie to keep it in line, Mimikyu prepared a Shadow Ball to attack Pikachu with it.

"What is that Mimikyu doing?!"Ash asked in shock.

"It's against the rules for a pokemon to attack another pokemon during the race!"Denise retorted.

Suddenly Bounsweet loses her balance and toppled into Mimikyu causing both their pancakes to drop.

"Bounsweet!"Mallow shouted.

Mimikyu's misfired attack ends up popping Popplio's water balloon holding it's pancakes, ruining it's stack as well.

"Popplio!"Lana called out.

_"I can't believe what happened!"_Anna replied. _"Mimikyu, Bounsweet and Popplio were all disqualified at the very same time!"_

Ash and Denise both sighed, feeling relived that Pikachu and Poppy were still in the race.

Lana and Mallow became disappointment while Jessie was infuriated at Mimikyu.

"That Mimikyu..."Jessie growled in anger.

* * *

In the Race...

The remaining competitors were 'Bewear', Pikachu, Poppy, Raichu and Komala race across rocky terrain with 'Bewear' struggling to keep itself steady.

Spurred on by Raichu's smug behavior, Pikachu pushed itself to go faster, ending up neck and neck with Raichu and tying for the lead.

Poppy let out a big breath and began following after Pikachu and Raichu in quick speed.

* * *

"Go for it, Pikachu!"Ash encouraged.

_"Pikachu's going twice as fast!"_Rotom complemented.

"Your doing great, Poppy!"Denise cheered.

"Hope your having a good time, Komala!"Principal Oak called out.

"All right, Raichu!"Nina remarked. "Way to go!"

"I'm cheering for all three of them."Lillie said softly. "Pikachu, Raichu and Poppy."

Lillie notice her Pokemon Egg was glowing.

"Oh my..."Lillie said in surprise.

_"Leading the pack is Raichu, who's currently favored to win!"_Anna announced. _"Pikachu's second followed closely by Poppy and Komala is fourth!"_

"Looking good, Pikachu!"Ash remarked.

"Your almost there, Poppy!"Denise laughed.

"Alright, Pikachu and Poppy have turned this into a real race."Nina admitted.

Pikachu and Poppy continued racing against Raichu.

Suddenly exhausted from the stuffy Bewear costume of the Robo-Racer, Meowth decided to activate it's thrusters, sending the robot racing more quickly.

_"Dear me!"_Anna complemented._"Bewear's incredible speed is a little bit frightening! It's almost caught up with our three leaders!"_

Rotom went to the finishing line.

_"I see them!"_Rotom stated.

"Go, Pikachu!"Ash called out.

"You can do it, Raichu!"Nina encouraged.

"Just a little bit more, Poppy!"Denise remarked.

'Bewear' rushed ahead and overtaking Pikachu, Raichu and Poppy.

Pikachu, Raichu and Poppy stared at 'Bewear' in disbelief.

"So long, losers!"Meowth laughed from inside the robot. "Your pancakes have my name of them!"

Suddenly Bewear showed up into the race and ran forward.

Bewear destroyed the Robo-Racer, revealing it's true nature to the onlookers.

Meowth and Wobbuffet were blasted into the sky.

"I lose my head!"Meowth panicked.

Bewear retrieves Meowth and Wobbuffet.

_"I can't believe it!"_Anna reported._ "It looks like the lead runner was a fake pokemon! So since that's against the rules that competitor is disqualified!"_

Bewear picked up Jessie and James that were among the crowd before running away from the area.

"We're off with a new blast."Team Rocket groaned as they disappeared from the sight.

Everyone was stunned at the sight, including Pikachu, Raichu and Poppy, inadvertently allowing Komala to race ahead of them.

The three pokemon realize this, but were seconds too late as Komala ends up winning by a nose with Pikachu and Poppy both tying for second place while Raichu ended up in the third place.

_"The winner is __Komala!"_Anna announced. _"Since Pikachu and Poppy __crossed the line together, they tie for second place while Raichu landed as third place! Who would've guessed? That's what makes the Pokemon Pancake Race so exciting!"_

* * *

The Following Evening...

The crowd cheered at Principal Oak, Komala, Ash, Pikachu, Denise, Poppy, Nina and Raichu in the prize-giving ceremony.

_"Excellent running, Pikachu and Poppy."_Rotom stated with a smile.

"Yeah, you were both amazing out there."Ash agreed proudly.

"You showed some amazing speed out there."Denise said and winked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu chuckled.

Poppy cheered and clapped.

Nina looked at Raichu.

"That was a really fun race wasn't Raichu?"Nina asked.

Raichu sighed sadly. "Rai..."

"Come on, Raichu."Nina encouraged. "Don't be a sore loser, you'll be number one next year."

"Rai rai."Raichu answered positively.

Ash and Denise looked at the crowd and notice Kiawe was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, I don't see Kiawe and Turtonator."Ash commented.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

_"I wonder where they could be?"_Rotom questioned.

Denise and Poppy looked at each other before sweat dropping and chuckling sheepishly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ash and Denise were back to the Pokemon School with their classmates.

Pikachu and Poppy were busy playing with Togedemaru, Bounsweet, Popplio, Rowlet, Zorua and Pikipek in the classroom.

"Everyone!"Lillie's voice rang out. "Come quick!"

"What's wrong, Lillie?"Mallow asked.

"What's wrong?"Kiawe questioned.

Ash, Denise, Rotom, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles rushed up to the table where Lillie was and saw the Egg was glowing.

"Snowy!"Lillie said worriedly.

"Snowy?"Ash asked.

"That's what I called the Egg after I started taking care of it."Lillie explained. "But now it's been trying to roll around."

"Guys, look..."Denise whispered.

The Egg started to glow even more as everyone watched in amazement.

The classmates watch on as the Egg glowed brightly and then hatches into an Alolan Vulpix.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**

**Zorua (Male): Dark Pulse, ****Foul Play, Dig and Attract**


	13. Getting to Know You!

** I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 13: ****Getting to Know You!**

In Sinnoh...

Paul was practicing with Electivire.

Electivire used Brick Break to destroy a big boulder rock in a field.

Then the purple haired boy opened a letter that was inside a bright blue envelope.

_Dear Paul,_

_I hope you are well._

_I know we saw each other a few weeks ago, so I guess everything is fine._

_Anyway the Alola Region is amazing! I feel so relaxed!_

_To be honest, I've decided to take part in the island challenge._

_It's a rite of passage for pokemon trainers in the Alola region._

_ This rite involves traveling through each of the four major islands of Alola and completing various trials on each. _

_The goal of those taking the island challenge is to become the strongest trainer, known as the island challenge champion._

_So I can say that I am enjoying myself and training at the same time._

_I'll make sure to call you on how it all works out._

_Love, __Denise._

Paul closed the letter to look at the picture inside the envelope.

Denise was in Melemele beach with her Popplio, Pikipek and Zorua while smiling at the camera.

Paul closed his eyes and simply smiled.

* * *

Back in Alola...

Ash, Denise, Rotom, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles stared at Alolan Vulpix in amazement.

"Whoa, the Egg hatched."Sophocles complemented in amazement.

Alolan Vulpix licked her paw.

"Snowy, it's great to finally meet you."Lillie remarked.

Lillie reached out her hand to touch Alolan Vulpix, but then froze in fear.

"Come on, Lillie."Mallow encouraged. "You don't mean..."

"You can't touch it."Lana finished.

"You didn't have a problem touching it when it was an Egg."Denise reminded with her arms folded.

"It isn't that I am afraid."Lillie replied. "But...you see..."

Suddenly Principal Oak runs into the classroom holding his Egg that was glowing with Professor Kukui behind him.

"Everyone!"Principal Oak called out. "My Egg is unlocking! I hold the cliff key!"

Everyone watched as the principal's Egg hatched into a Kanto Vulpix.

"It's a Vulpix!"Ash said happily. "It's a Vulpix!"

"Pika!"Pikachu remarked.

"It's unbelievable that Vulpix hatched from both Eggs."Mallow admitted.

"They both hatched today?"Professor Kukui said. "I thought they both looked ready to hatch but didn't expect on the same day."

"Wonderful!"Principal Oak laughed and does a Eevee face. "I am so happy!"

"This is my first time I ever seen a Pokemon Egg hatch."Sophocles stated. "Now I have seen two!"

"I feel really moved."Lana commented.

"Seeing how life comes to this world is amazing."Kiawe admitted.

Poppy, Rowlet, Popplio, Bounsweet, Pikipek, Zorua and Turtonator all responded in agreement.

Denise looked at Vulpix and Snowy.

"Aw, they are both so cute."Denise chuckled with a smile.

"I've seen Vulpix like that before, but I've never seen a white Vulpix."Ash commented.

_"Allow me."_Rotom requested as he flew forward. _"Vulpix, Alola Form. The Fox Pokemon. An Ice type. Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila__. It's breath can reach a temperature of 60 below zero, freezing anything it touches. __And that Vulpix? It's a __Fire type. When carefully groomed, it's six tails can be extremely beautiful."_

"Wow, Vulpix can either be an ice or a fire type."Sophocles complemented.

"It's quite rare to see a red Vulpix out here."Kiawe stated.

_"I'll have to collect data on both of them."_Rotom replied.

Rotom began taking photos of Alolan Vulpix and Vulpix.

Ash rubbed Vulpix's head.

"Nice to meet you."Ash said kindly.

"Vulpix."Vulpix purred.

Ash looked at Snowy.

"Hi."Ash greeted. "My name is Ash. It's nice to meet you."

Snowy used Power Snow on Ash and Rotom to freeze them.

"Pika!"Pikachu shouted.

"Ash!"Lana called out. "No!"

"What move was that?"Denise asked.

"It looked like Powder Snow."Professor Kukui replied.

Vulpix breathes Ember causing Rotom and Ash to get burnt.

"HOT!"Ash shouted. "HOT! HOT!"

Ash and Rotom collapsed on the floor causing Vulpix to sweat drop.

"What was that for?!"Ash complained.

_"I'm like toast!"_Rotom added.

"Chill out, you guys."Denise reminded with a frown. "Vulpix was only trying to help."

"You got to experience 60 below breath right off the bat and an Ember to boot."Sophocles complemented.

"You might have been a bit too sudden when you tried to touch it."Mallow commented.

"I guess your right."Ash agreed with a sheepish smile.

Snowy huffed while Vulpix snuggled on Ash's arm.

"They're both Vulpix, but their personalities are quite different."Professor Kukui stated.

Poppy, Rowlet, Popplio, Bounsweet, Pikipek, Zorua, Togedemaru and Turtonator happily greeted Vulpix.

Vulpix smiled. "Vulpix."

Vulpix started playing with the other pokemon.

Then Vulpix jumped on the table to greet Snowy.

"Vulpix."Vulpix greeted.

Snowy huffed. "Vulpix."

Vulpix managed to push Snowy down the table and the latter was greeted by the class's pokemon that wish to be it's friends.

"You see? They all want to be your friend."Ash commented.

Zorua gives Snowy a wink causing the ice type to blush.

"Now, now, Zorua."Denise reminded. "You need to behave."

Zorua let out a cheeky giggle.

"Isn't friendship a wonderful thing?"Principal Oak asked. "Now we should talk about what's next."

"Good idea."Mallow greeted. "We're all finished watching over the Eggs, but..."

"What are you going to do now that we have two Vulpix?"Kiawe asked.

Professor Kukui and Principal Oak smiled at each other.

"How about leaving them in the care of those who have raised them so far?"Principal Oak suggested.

This caused everyone to become excited.

"Really?"Ash asked happily.

Principal Oak picked up Vulpix.

"I'll take care of this one."Principal Oak stated. "And I like you to take care of that one."

"Great!"Mallow stated. "Then that means Vulpix can stay with us all the time!"

"So does that mean one of us will be able to catch it?"Sophocles asked.

Denise nodded. "Yep."

"And that one of us is Lillie."Mallow admitted.

"Of course."Ash agreed. "Lillie has been taking care of the Egg all the time."

"Pika."Pikachu replied as he went on Ash's shoulder.

"But I don't know if I'm the right one to do it."Lillie answered sadly. "I mean I am still kind of scared."

Snow smiled at Lillie while moving it's tail.

"It wants you to be it's trainer."Mallow remarked.

"Yeah, you can do it."Sophocles encouraged.

"You'll be just fine."Kiawe assured.

"Remember you already gave it a name."Ash reminded.

"But I called it Snowy because I didn't have any other name to call it."Lillie stated while blushing a little.

"No matter what the reason it's a good name."Mallow complemented.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Go on Lillie, we believe in you."Denise assured.

Lillie smiled at Snowy.

"Snowy, I'd like you to be my pokemon."Lillie remarked.

"Vul!"Snowy answered happily.

"Here, Lillie."Professor Kukui said and handed a pokeball to Lillie.

"Right."Lillie responded and took a deep breath. "Go, pokeball!"

Lillie throws the pokeball into the air, but it lands on Ash and hits his head.

"I'm sorry!"Lillie apologised.

Snowy goes to the pokeball and touched it.

After a moment becomes caught in the Ball.

"You did it!"Mallow cheered. "Yay!"

A happy smile grew on Lillie's face.

"You sure did."Kiawe agreed. "Looks like Vulpix chose you as it's partner."

Lillie picked up her pokeball in joy.

"Well done, Lillie."Denise commented.

"Now it's time to bring Vulpix out."Mallow insisted.

"You caught Vulpix."Ash said with a smile.

"Your right."Lillie agreed and took out the pokeball. "Snowy, let's go!"

The pokeball opened and Snowy appeared.

"Vul!"Snowy greeted.

"Snowy."Lillie replied happily.

"Congrats."Professor Kukui admitted. "Your officially a pokemon trainer too."

"I'm a pokemon trainer."Lillie giggled and bend down.

Lillie goes to hug Snowy.

Just as she goes to touch Snowy, she stopped as Komala rings the bell.

Lillie stopped, which makes the class disappointed, since she was really close to touch Snowy.

"Aw, so close."Sophocles groaned.

"But not yet."Lana commented.

"If I'm really like this, can I ever be a real pokemon trainer?"Lillie sobbed. "What I will be able to do to have relationships with pokemon like all of you have."

Pikipek went on Denise's hat.

"I never had to think it through."Mallow said.

"Yeah because we're always together."Lana responded.

Pikachu and Rowlet went on Ash's shoulders.

"Yeah, for me all I ever wanted was to be their best friend and that's what I am!"Ash said proudly.

Pikachu and Rowlet responded in agreement.

Denise stroked Popplio's head and then Zorua's.

"I always want to make sure the bond of my pokemon is really strong so we can understand one another."Denise explained kindly.

"There are many ways to have a relationship with pokemon."Professor Kukui commented and looked at Lillie. "How do you want you and your pokemon to get along? What kind of trainer do you want to be? The only way to know is to figure out what works best for you."

"What works best for me."Lillie said gently.

"Yeah!"Ash cheered. "I've decided I'm gonna become a Pokemon Master!"

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Ash, we are still talking about Lillie."Sophocles reminded.

"I think it's fine."Kiawe replied. "It's very Ash."

"Sure is."Ash agreed.

Sophocles, Lana, Mallow and Kiawe laughed lightly.

_"And I still have doubt that you know Serena likes you."_Denise thought in amusement.

* * *

After School...

Kiawe, Sophocles and Lana bid Ash and Denise farewell.

Zorua stood next to Denise while Poppy and Pikipek were safely in their pokeballs.

"See you guys later!"Sophocles said.

"Bye bye!"Lana remarked.

"See ya, Ash and Denise!"Kiawe stated.

"Right, see ya!"Ash replied.

"Have a nice day!"Denise chuckled.

Ash, Denise, Mallow and Lillie stop at the latter's driver.

"Hey, your car is here already."Mallow responded.

"True."Lillie agreed.

"Forgive me, but I'd like to walk home today."Lillie admitted.

"As you wish."the driver answered.

The driver went on the car and headed back to the mansion.

"Well, I thought it would be kind of nice if I walked home with Snowy today."Lillie admitted.

This caused Ash, Denise and Mallow to become surprised.

"Hold on."Ash said. "Why didn't you go home by care?"

"I thought it would be nice if I walked home with Snowy today."Lillie stated.

"Together?"Mallow said.

"Right."Lillie agreed and looked at Snowy. "While Snowy was in the Egg, we were always together and did everything together. But now that Snowy hatched there is a lot for us to learn and we need to make time to do that."

"That's a great idea."Mallow remarked. "Sharing things together is a great start on doing that."

"Your taking the first step of bonding with your pokemon."Denise stated in approval.

"Awesome and Snowy is going to love that too."Ash commented.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Right."Lillie answered. "Then off we go!"

"Go for it!"Mallow encouraged.

"See ya!"Ash commented.

"Wish you luck!"Denise remarked.

Lillie looked at Snowy.

"Shall we Snowy?"Lillie asked.

"Vul."Snowy agreed happily.

Lillie and Snowy began to walk away together.

"I think the two of them are going to be just fine."Ash commented.

"Pika pika."Pikachu replied.

"Let's go, Dennie."Ash said.

Denise nodded. "Alright."

"Hold on, you two."Mallow admitted. "The coast is clear, let's go."

"Go where?"Ash asked.

"To follow Lillie, of course."Mallow responded.

"I guess lunch can wait."Denise mumbled.

Zorua lowered his ears down in disproval.

_"I need to collect more data."_Rotom said.

Mallow, Ash and Denise began following after Lillie and Snowy.

* * *

At Hau'oli City...

Lillie and Snowy walked around the city.

"Snowy, we are not going home just yet."Lillie stated. "We are going to a yummy malasada shop. I heard it from Mallow, so I guess you should try it too."

"Vul."Snowy replied.

"Snowy, listen."Lillie instructed with a small smile. "See, I've loved pokemon ever since I was a little girl. But now I can't seem to touch them and I'm not sure on what to do about it."

Snowy cooed in sadness.

"Alright, it's time I do something about that."Lillie stated. "I shouldn't go on this way because I care about you a lot. See?"

"Vul!"Snowy remarked in joy.

Lillie smiled back at Snowy while Mallow, Ash and Denise watched them from behind.

"Looks good to me."Ash stated.

Mallow sighed. "Thank goodness."

"You really care a lot about Lillie, huh Mallow?"Denise asked.

"I guess I've been kind of a busy person."Mallow remarked. "But Lillie cares about pokemon so much. Who wouldn't want to help her live with pokemon and be happy. Don't you think, Bounsweet?"

"Boun boun bounsweet!"Bounsweet giggled.

"I get it."Ash admitted and stroked Pikachu's cheek. "Everything is so much fun when I'm with Pikachu."

Denise notice Zorua was walking forward.

"Zorua, what is it?"Denise asked.

Zorua gives Denise a respond and the Twinleaf Girl notice Lillie and Snowy were gone.

"Huh?"Denise said in surprise. "They're gone?"

_"That's not good!"_Rotom panicked.

"Uh oh."Ash said nervously.

"Let's go find them!"Mallow suggested.

Ash and Denise nodded in agreement.

* * *

In a Malasadas Shop...

Lillie ordered a few malasadas for her and Snowy to eat.

"Which one do you want?"Lillie asked. "I want to know your likes and dislikes. That way I'll know which pokemon food you like to eat."

Snowy started eating the malasada with pink flavour on it.

"Vulpix."Snowy giggled.

"Got it."Lillie answered. "So that's your favourite."

* * *

Outside...

Ash, Denise and Mallow were looking for Lillie and Snowy.

"That's weird."Ash commented. "Where did they go?"

_"Strange."_Rotom responded. _"They couldn't just disappeared."_

"Maybe they went to another street."Mallow suggested.

"I just hope they are okay."Denise answered.

"Alright Rowlet, I choose you!"Ash stated.

The pokeball opened and Rowlet appeared.

"I want you to look for Lillie and Snowy."Ash instructed.

Rowlet tweeted and flew into the sky.

Ash, Denise and Mallow notice Rowlet tweeting around a building.

"Rowlet, did you find them?"Ash asked.

Rowlet tweeted and held up a melon causing Ash, Denise and Mallow to sweat drop.

"That's not what I meant."Ash said sheepishly.

Zorua suddenly picked up a scent causing him to growl.

"Zorua, you found them?"Denise asked. "Then lead the way."

Zorua nodded and ran off causing the group to follow after him.

The group rushed passed a couple of buildings causing them to get alarm when they saw Lillie falling while holding Snowy.

"Rowlet, Leafage!"Ash ordered.

Rowlet uses Leafage to make Lillie and Snowy land safely on the ground.

Mallow bend down and held Lillie by the shoulders.

"Lillie!"Mallow said in relief.

"Mallow?"Lillie asked.

"Just in time."Mallow chuckled.

"Lillie, are you alright?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."Lillie answered and looked at Snowy. "Snowy, are you okay?"

"Vul."Snowy chirped.

"Curses!"James scowled. "It's the twerps!"

Ash, Pikachu, Denise and Zorua glared at Team Rocket.

"Oy vey."Meowth mumbled.

"Team Rocket!"Ash snapped. "Your up to your old tricks!"

Mimikyu powdered up seeing Pikachu.

"Now?"Jessie asked and smiled. "Then go get 'em, Mimikyu!"

"Mareanie, you too!"James instructed.

Mimikyu and Mareanie prepared to attack.

"Let them have it, buddy!"Ash ordered.

"Zorua, join the party!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Zorua rushed forward causing Snowy to do the same.

Lillie looked at Snowy quietly before responding.

"Snowy, Powder Snow!"Lillie ordered.

Snowy leapt up and used Powder Snow, freezing Team Rocket solid.

"I need gloves."Meowth muttered.

"Nice move."Denise commented smugly. "Or should I say ice?"

"Lillie!"Mallow chuckled. "You two are amazing!"

"So awesome!"Ash stated.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

Zorua let out a bark.

Just then, Bewear appeared and grabbed Team Rocket, then leapt away.

"WE'RE OFF WITH A NEW BLAST!"Team Rocket shouted from the ice.

Mallow sweat dropped. "Really?"

"Vulpix!"Snowy giggled.

Snowy jumped into Lillie's arms.

"Snowy."Lillie said in joy. "Your the best."

"That's amazing."Mallow admitted. "Your totally touching a pokemon."

"You finally overcome your fear, Lillie."Denise remarked.

"Wow."Ash chuckled.

"Vul."Snowy replied gently.

"Snowy."Lillie replied with a gentle smile.

Lillie and Snowy hugged each other.

"See that? I told you the whole thing will turn out just fine."Ash complemented.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

Zorua let out a happy bark.

"Bounsweet."Bounsweet giggled.

Rowlet hooted and handed Lillie back her hat.

* * *

The Next Day...

Lillie greets the class, showing she was holding Snowy.

"Alola."Lillie greeted with a smile.

Ash, Denise, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles smiled seeing Lillie was holding Snowy.

"Alola, Lillie."Ash greeted.

"How are things?"Mallow asked.

"She is holding Snowy tightly."Sophocles commented.

"Right, they're happy."Lana said gently.

"Sure looks that way."Sophocles agreed.

"Your finally over your fear."Kiawe stated.

"Yeah, thank you all so much."Lillie responded kindly.

"Hey, no problem."Denise assured. "We are glad to have helped you."

Pikachu, Zorua and Vulpix responded in agreement.

"Snowy, these are all of your friends."Lillie introduced.

"Vul vulpix."Snowy replied.

Vulpix smiled. "Vul."

"Hey, they're getting along now."Ash admitted.

Togedemaru rolled around and bumped into Lillie, who becomes terrified.

"But I guess she can't touch other pokemon."Mallow said sheepishly.

"That's a bumper."Denise stated.

"Yeah, but she'll get used to them soon."Ash assured with a smile.

"Words of wisdom."Sophocles answered with a shrug.

"You'll give it your best."Mallow commented.

"I got to be strong!"Lillie answered bravely.

Snowy leapt into Lillie's arms and Lillie started hugging Snowy with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak and the class being happy about the two.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**

**Zorua (Male): Dark Pulse, ****Foul Play, Dig and Attract**


	14. Rocking Clawmark Hill!

**I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 14: ****Rocking Clawmark Hill!**

Ash, Pikachu, Denise, Popplio, Rotom and Professor Kukui arrived back home after having dinner outside.

"We're home!"Ash remarked.

The group notice that Rockruff was missing.

"Hey, Rockruff?"Ash asked.

Pikachu, Popplio and Rotom checked the play area that Rockruff usually plays in, but there was no sign of the Puppy Pokemon.

"Where in the world is Rockruff?"Denise questioned.

Pikachu looked at Popplio.

"Pika?"Pikachu said.

Popplio shock her head at him.

_"Hmm...maybe Rockruff went out."_Rotom suggested.

Denise went up the ladder to look for Rockruff to see if he went up.

"His not at the top."Denise stated.

Then Rockruff arrived and was badly injured.

"Hey."Ash said. "There you are, Rockruff."

Ash and Denise gasped in shock when they notice the wounds that Rockruff had on it's body.

Rockruff slowly licked the wound on it's paw.

Ash, Denise, Pikachu, Popplio and Rotom rushed up Rockruff.

"What happened to you?"Ash asked.

"You poor thing."Denise said sadly. "Your badly beaten up."

_"Let me see."_Rotom said. _"Scraps, claw __marks, scratch marks. It even has burns."_

Professor Kukui walked forward and bend down while holding a potion.

"Come on, show me."Professor Kukui instructed and Rockruff placed it's paw on his hand. "It will string in pain."

Rockruff howled in pain while Pikachu and Popplio were telling it to calm down.

Professor Kukui healed Rockruff with a Potion after taking a look at its injuries.

"You think maybe Rockruff had gotten into a fight?"Ash suggested.

"It looks like that, Ash."Denise replied with a nod.

Professor Kukui picked up Rockruff.

"I told you."Professor Kukui reminded. "You were supposed to stay in the house while we were gone."

Rockruff whimpered sadly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

As Komala slid down into a river, Ash and Denise explained to their classmates what happened. **  
**

"That's what happened."Ash stated.

"But if this has been an ongoing problem, then why didn't Professor Kukui make sure Rockruff stays inside it's pokeball?"Lillie asked.

"Actually Rockruff is not Professor Kukui's pokemon, Lillie."Denise admitted.

This caused Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Lana and Sophocles to become surprised.

"It isn't?"Mallow questioned.

"That's what he said."Ash commented. "One day, Rockruff followed him back home after he gave him some pokemon food."

"So Rockruff is wild?"Mallow said with a surprised expression.

"I assumed it was his pokemon all along."Lana replied.

"Me too."Kiawe agreed. "Rockruff is completely attached to Professor Kukui."

_"You see Rockruff has quite the reputation for being genuine people friendly pokemon."_Rotom complemented and showed a picture of Rockruff. _"Rockruff the Puppy Pokemon. A Rock Type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around."_

"So maybe training is why it got hurt."Lana suggested.

"Training did that?"Ash asked in confusion.

"But training shouldn't include Rockruff getting badly wounded."Denise reminded.

"I'll bet I know what's going on."Sophocles answered. "Yeah, maybe Rockruff is getting close on evolving."

"Evolving?"Ash questioned.

Rotom showed the image of Rockruff's evolution.

_"Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves."_Rotom explained._"It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night."_

"Wow, what it looks like depends on when Rockruff evolves."Ash said.

"That's so cool."Denise commented.

_"Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive and it tends to act more independent."_Rotom commented._ "It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved."_

The bubble of Lana's Popplio popped causing Pikachu, Poppy, Bounsweet and Togedemaru to get splashed by it.

* * *

A While Later...

Ash and Denise retuned home after finishing school as the sun was setting down.

"Hi, there!"Denise greeted.

"We're home!"Ash stated.

Rockruff rushed up to Pikachu and Popplio causing the three of them to play together.

"Awesome!"Ash remarked. "You were good and stayed home to today."

Rockruff jumped into Ash's arms and started rubbing his head against his cheek.

Denise closed her eyes and giggled at the sight.

"Don't forget rubbing against you is the way Rockruff shows affection."Professor Kukui admitted. "The more they like you, the harder they rub. So a trainer must bide their time."

"Your home early today, Professor Kukui."Denise complemented.

"I was worried about Rockruff."Professor Kukui replied and used the remote to put on the TV. "Look at this, Ash and Denise."

The TV showed three areas of the house and Rockruff was on one of those screens.

"Wow."Ash remarked.

"Nice."Denise replied.

Rockruff barked happily.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said with a smile.

Popplio clapped in joy.

"I've installed cameras everywhere."Professor Kukui explained.

A footage showed Rockruff was sleeping and playing while waiting for Ash, Denise and Professor Kukui to come home.

_"I'd like to have these videos filed for further data."_Rotom admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu agreed.

Rockruff and Popplio let out happy responds.

"But now for the interesting part."Professor Kukui stated.

"Huh?"Ash said in confusion.

"What do you mean?"Denise asked.

Then the footage showed Rockruff looking outside and goes through the pet door.

"And this is a few hours later."Professor Kukui responded. "Half an hour before we got home."

Professor Kukui pressed a few instructions on the remote causing the footage to show Rockruff returning home with injuries.

"It's just like what happened before."Ash said and bend down to look at Rockruff. "Where did you go?"

Rockruff barked in respond.

_"Were you doing some training, Rockruff?"_Denise thought in curiosity.

* * *

Later that Night...

Professor Kukui, Ash and Denise were going outside again.

"See you later, Rockruff."Ash commented.

"You behave now."Denise instructed.

"Watch the house while we're gone, okay?"Professor Kukui asked as he placed a green toy down.

"Professor Kukui, what's that?"Ash asked.

"It's Rockruff's playmate."Professor Kukui answered.

Pikachu and Popplio waved Rockruff good-bye as they followed their trainers and Professor Kukui outside.

In truth, the two trainers and the professor were behind a bush, watching Rockruff's activity through Kukui's gadget.

"Wow."Ash said with a smile. "Rockruff is so gentle."

Rockruff started attacking and chewing the toy aggressively.

"Gentle, you say?"Denise questioned.

"What's going on?"Ash asked.

"I'm not quite sure."Professor Kukui answered. "It's a new one on me. I've left that toy, but I've never seen anything like this."

Denise looked at Popplio, who was in her arms.

"Maybe Rockruff is doing a quick warm up?"Denise suggested.

The group see that Rockruff's stones around it's neck were glowing.

"It's glowing!"Ash said.

Rockruff stopped attacking the toy and exits the house.

"We should follow it."Professor Kukui insisted.

Ash, Denise and Professor Kukui began to follow Rockruff.

The group continued follow after Rockruff into the forest and then stopped.

"Wait a second."Professor Kukui said quietly. "Just up ahead..."

Suddenly, two different Lycanroc are at a rock and yell out, summoning the wild Pokémon, including Rockruff.

Rotom, Ash, Pikachu, Denise, Popplio and Professor Kukui see the gathering from the top.

"They're Lycanroc..."Ash said in awe.

"Both of them together?"Denise asked with a surprised expression.

_"It's a Midday Form and a Midnight Form Lycanroc to boot."_Rotom admitted._"This is a very curious situation, indeed."_

"I knew it."Professor Kukui whispered. "We're looking at Clawmark Hill."

"Clawmark Hill?"Denise asked. "You mean the place the pokemon are?"

The two Lycanroc descend and face each other as the wild Pokemon watch the battle.

Midday Lycanroc attacks with Rock Throw and then uses Accelerock, which the Midnight Lycanroc endured.

"A Rock Throw and an Accelerock?"Professor Kukui whispered. "This is incredible!"

The pokemon started cheering at the Midday Lycanroc.

The Midday Lycanroc bites the Midnight Lycanroc, who throws it away with Counter.

"Whoa, Counter!"Ash gasped.

"The Midnight Form's preferred battling style is to take it's opponent's attacks and then land a decisive blow."Professor Kukui explained.

"Amazing..."Denise whispered.

_"This is no time to be amazed!"_Rotom commented as he flew forward._"I must record this!"_

Rotom starts taking pictures of every pokemon.

The Lycanroc yell out causing the pokemon to attack each other.

"Where's Rockruff?"Ash asked.

"Over there, Ash!"Denise responded.

Ash, Denise and Professor Kukui see Rockruff getting involved as well.

"It's all making sense to me now."Ash admitted and walked forward.

"Wait."Professor Kukui instructed. "We know why Rockruff got hurt, but what matters most is what Rockruff wants. So let's watch things a little longer and see what happens."

"Yeah."Ash agreed. "Let's see."

Rockruff faces a Magmar, which defeated a Sudowoodo, a Machop and some other pokemon.

Magmar uses Fire Punch and hits Rockruff.

"Oh no."Denise said nervously.

"Professor-"Ash started.

"Not just yet."Professor Kukui reminded. "Patience-"

Rockruff uses Bite to chew on Magmar, who attacks with Flamethrower.

The stones around Rockruff's neck started glowing causing Pikachu, Ash, Denise and Popplio to become surprised.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"It means Rockruff's about to use a move."Professor Kukui replied.

Rockruff gets hit by Magmar's Flamethrower.

"Rockruff got hit!"Ash said.

"You can see the difference in their strengths."Professor Kukui commented.

"Come on, Rockruff."Denise encouraged with a frown.

Rockruff bites on Magmar on it's tail.

Magmar continued attacking Rockruff.

Pikachu and Popplio began shouting, telling Rockruff not to give up.

However after getting hit by Magmar's Flamethrower, Rockruff fainted on the floor.

Magmar cheered for it's victory before facing a Pangoro.

"Professor, what's going on?"Ash asked.

"Well, they're not fighting."Professor Kukui answered. "They're actually training. Magmar has defeated all the other pokemon simply for show. This is where humans must not get in the way. This is more like a Pokemon Dojo."

_"So Rockruff has been working on the move here."_Rotom admitted._ "It makes me want to gather data even more!"_

Magmar battles Pangoro with Fire Punch while the Daunting Pokemon retaliated with Thunder Punch.

Magmar fired Flamethrower while Pangoro used Fire Punch to stop the attack.

The two exchange blows with Fire Punch before Magmar fired another Flamethrower.

Rockruff cheered for the duo with the rest of the wild pokemon.

* * *

A While Later...

Rockruff was returning home and brightened up when it saw the group.

The Puppy Pokemon happily greeted Pikachu and Popplio.

"Rockruff, how your doing?"Ash asked.

Denise bend down and stroked Rockruff's head causing a smile to grow on the puppy pokemon's face.

"You were great out there."Denise remarked. "See you battling that Magmar was amazing."

Popplio smiled in agreement.

"Hey, Rockruff."Ash said and pointed at the stones on Rockruff's neck. "Wasn't that glowing a while ago? Professor Kukui said you were preparing to use a move."

Rockruff let out a small bark.

"Would you like to do some training?"Ash asked. "Me and you, together learning a new move?"

Rockruff let out a happy bark.

"Pika pikachu!"Pikachu chuckled.

"Pikachu will help too."Ash admitted.

_"But Ash, why would you go through that trouble?"_Rotom asked.

"I'm not sure I'd call that trouble, I just wanna help Rockruff."Ash stated. "That's reason enough."

_"Reason enough?"_Rotom said in confusion. _"Wait! I think I understand your offer?"_

Ash looked at Rockruff.

"So what do you say?"Ash asked. "You'll learn an awesome move and then you'll beat that Magmar!"

Rockruff barked confidently and snuggled on Ash causing the Pallet Town Trainer to laugh.

"So I guess that means the training starts first thing in the morning?"Denise asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Dennie."Ash laughed in joy.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Rowlet and Pikipek were sleeping on the beach.

"If I'd to guess Rockruff is attempting to learn Rock Throw."Professor Kukui commented.

"Rock Throw?"Ash asked. "You think?"

"You mean the move when the user throws rocks at the target to attack?"Denise suggested.

"Right."Professor Kukui agreed. "And it's one of the basic rock type pokemon moves."

_"And it's especially effected to Magmar, a fire type."_Rotom added.

"Got it."Ash said with a nod and looked at Rockruff. "Okay, Rockruff. Concentrate your power right here and then you do this."

Ash and Pikachu began nodding their heads up and down.

Pikachu continued shaking causing him to fire Electro Ball in the sky.

"Whoa! That looks like an electric firework."Denise chuckled.

Popplio spoke and clapped.

Rockruff barked while Pikachu looked completely exhausted.

Denise took out a citrus poke puff and bend down.

"Here, Pikachu."Denise responded kindly. "This should return your energy."

"Pikachu!"Pikachu remarked and took the citrus poke puff.

The Mouse Pokemon happily ate the poke puff and stood up.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu chuckled.

Ash talked to Rockruff.

"Now wasn't that awesome?"Ash asked and bend down to look at Rockruff. "You can do it too. Think back. You were determent not to lose then this started to glow. Remember whenever we're in a battle and we get a little down then it's time to pump ourselves back up, we scream loud and then we turn our power up to ten! Alright, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu."Pikachu agreed with a nod.

_"I'm not certain that explanation was understandable enough."_Rotom commented.

Rockruff let out a happy bark.

"You know what I mean, right?"Ash questioned. "All you got to do is hit hard and hit it real loud! Pikachu, get in on this!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu instructed and moved his tail.

Rockruff connected it's tail with Rockruff's.

"Alright!"Ash laughed. "Part 1 of our training is to power up so that you can really learn that new move! Let's run!"

Rowlet and Pikachu began to follow after Ash.

"Ash, your forgotten our flying types!"Denise reminded.

"Oh yeah!"Ash replied. "Rowlet! Pikipek! You guys are going to be left behind!"

Rowlet and Pikipek woke up and flew after their friends.

_"Is this strategy going to work?"_Rotom asked.

"It's not bonier, but I like Ash's style."Professor Kukui admitted.

_"Hmm...but I can't seem to find any logical basis for success."_Rotom responded.

"It will be fine."Professor Kukui assured. "That's the spirit. Did you see Ash'a eyes?"

_"Ash's eyes?"_Rotom said.

Professor Kukui and Rotom watched the two trainers laughing while running with their pokemon.

"He was using his eyes to communicate through Rockruff's eyes."Professor Kukui explained. "Not by using words, but by using his heart."

Rockruff, Ash and Pikachu train for a while then go for a nap.

_"Using his heart?"_Rotom asked. _"I'm confused."_

Denise, Popplio and Pikipek looked at each other and smiled.

Then Ash had Pikachu have a battle with Kiawe's Turtonator while Denise and Popplio watched.

Pikipek sat on Denise's hat to watch the training.

"Turtonator, Flamethrower!"Kiawe ordered. "Let's go!"

Turtonator fired Flamethrower towards Pikachu, who quickly dodged.

"Whoa!"Kiawe remarked. "Nice dodge!"

Ash looked at Rockruff.

"Did you see that?"Ash asked. "That's how you dodge it. All you got to do is dodge."

"That's one way, but still..."Kiawe started.

Rockruff went to the battlefield.

"Okay Kiawe, one more time."Ash instructed.

"Flamethrower, again!"Kiawe ordered.

Turtonator fired Flamethrower towards Rockruff.

Rockruff nearly dodged, but gets it's tail burned and goes into the sea to cool off.

"Aw, so close."Denise sighed.

Popplio sweat dropped and spoke.

After having another nap, Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff continue training.

Denise, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles watched as Ash has Rockruff concentrate.

Rockruff shakes it's neck, which starts to glow.

The Puppy Pokemon focused and successfully used Rock Throw on Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Professor Kukui, Ash, Denise, Popplio, Pikachu and Rockruff finished eating their lunch.

_"Everyone!"_Rotom called out. _"Have a look of this!"_

Rotom showed the group the images of Midday Lycanroc and Midnight Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc?"Professor Kukui said.

Rotom showed an image of Rockruff.

_"Now look at Rockruff's eyes."_Rotom instructed.

"So is that how you wanna be?"Ash asked.

Rockruff nodded happily.

"Rockruff wants to be that strong."Professor Kukui stated.

"Makes sense to me."Ash remarked. "Rockruff is cool."

"And I'm sure you'll be able to successfully defeat that Magmar."Denise admitted.

Rockruff smiled at his friends.

Suddenly the Puppy Pokemon became alarmed and went off the sofa.

"Professor-"Ash started.

"I think it's time."Professor Kukui responded with a smirk.

* * *

Later that Night...

Midday Lycanroc and Midnight Lycanroc yell out for a battle as the wild pokemon gathered around clawmark hill.

"We're really far away."Rotom whispered.

"But we can still see them."Ash answered.

"Pika pi!"Pikachu warned.

Ash, Denise, Pikachu, Popplio, Professor Kukui and Rotom watched as Rockruff challenged Magmar.

Rockruff charged and avoided Magmar's Flamethrower, then tackled it.

"Rockruff, your doing great!"Denise remarked.

Popplio clapped in joy.

Magmar used Fire Punch on Rockruff, blowing it away, then fired Flamethrower.

Rockruff avoided the fire move before leaping up as the stones on if's neck began to glow.

"Here it comes."Ash stated.

_"It's going to use Rock Throw!"_Rotom said.

"How it's a good one."Professor Kukui said quietly.

Rockruff was about to use Rock Throw, but Magmar burned it with Flamethrower.

Magmar and Rockruff leapt up.

Magmar goes to use Fire Punch, but Rockruff jumped away from it and fires Rock Throw.

Magmar falls down and got tackled by Rockruff causing the fire type to faint.

"Alright!"Ash remarked.

"Rockruff did it!"Denise cheered.

_"That was super effective!"_Rotom complemented.

Pikachu and Popplio cheered for their rock type friend.

The wild pokemon cheer, while Rockruff howled in victory with his evolved forms.

* * *

A Moment After...

Pikachu, Popplio and Rockruff were celebrating the victory.

"You were amazing, Rockruff."Ash admitted.

"You made us real proud."Denise agreed.

_ "You know, Ash?"_Rotom asked. _"You helped Rockruff train, but I still can't believe you pulled it off."_

"Well, I am not surprised our training worked out."Ash commented and looked at Rockruff. "What do you say, Rockruff? That Rock Throw was really totally beyond awesome."

Rockruff happily licked Ash's face.

"You and Rockruff seem to get along so well together, Ash."Denise said.

"I know."Ash chuckled.

"Ash, I have a suggestion."Professor Kukui replied. "This maybe a good time to catch Rockruff."

"Huh?"Ash asked in surprise.

_"Really?"_Rotom questioned.

Ash looked at Rockruff.

"Catch you?"Ash asked and looked at Professor Kukui. "Are you sure? You were the one that has been taking care of Rockruff for so long."

"No, it's totally fine."Professor Kukui assured. "At this point, Rockruff has more trust in you than anybody else. Because of you, Rockruff perfected Rock Throw and that allowed it to defeat Magmar."

"Rockruff would really love you to be it's partner."Denise admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu agreed.

"Okay."Ash answered confidently. "Rockruff, what do you say?"

Rockruff let out a happy bark as Ash took out a pokeball.

"I want you on my team."Ash remarked. "So let's do it!"

Ash placed Rockruff into the empty pokeball.

After a few shakes, Rockruff was caught.

"Alright!"Ash cheered in victory. "I caught Rockruff!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu laughed happily.

"Congratulations, Ash."Denise stated with a smirk. "Now that both of us have three pokemon, how about having a three on three battle tomorrow, Ash?"

Popplio did a happy clap.

"No problem!"Ash responded and threw the pokeball up. "Come on, out!"

The pokeball opened and Rockruff appeared.

Rockruff barked at it's new trainer.

"Now for training Part 2!"Ash announced. "Let's run!"

"Wait for us, Ash!"Denise giggled as she began to run as well.

Denise, Popplio, Pikachu and Rockruff started running after Ash.

_"Training Part 1 and 2?"_Rotom asked. _"But they are both exactly the same thing."_

"They're running but that's just Ash's style."Professor Kukui answered and started running. "I say we join them!"

_"Hey!"_Rotom panicked. _"Wait! Slow down!"_

The group began running in the beach together in the middle of the night to head their way back home.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed and Double Team**

**Zorua (Male): Dark Pulse, ****Foul Play, Dig and Attract**


	15. They Might Not Be Giants!

**Author's Note: If I ever make Denise's previous adventures these are my ideas:**

**Unova**

**Denise's Starter Pokemon will be Oshawott**

**Hilda and Hilbert will be Ash and Denise's travelling companions**

**Trip and Bianca will be Denise's rivals**

**Team Rocket will be their usual selves just like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh**

**Denise will do gym battles to compete in the Unova League like Ash, Hilbert, Hilda, Trip and Bianca**

**Kalos**

**Denise's Starter Pokemon will be a Shiny Fennekin**

**Denise will bring her Gardevoir on her journey**

**Calem and ****Alain will be Denise's rivals**

**Denise will compete in Pokemon Showcases like Serena and do Gym battles to compete in the Kalos League like Ash, Calem and Alain**

**I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 15: ****They Might Not Be Giants!**

Ash, Lana and Mallow were down on the beach watching Popplio make it's balloons.

"Watch."Mallow instructed. "Popplio is amazing."

"Alright, Popplio!"Lana said. "Big balloon!"

Popplio creates a big balloon and was able to go inside it.

Ash and Pikachu watched the sight in amazement.

_"Impressive!"_Rotom remarked as he took a picture._ "The balloon's strength, durability and elasticity are evident because they're all in perfect balance with each other!"_

"Oh yeah!"Ash remarked.

"Isn't that amazing?"Mallow asked. "Harper and Sarah can ride in it!"

"Boun bounsweet!"Bounsweet chirped.

"That's how you do it, Popplio!"Ash remarked. "You've been working real hard! Your one step closer to your dream, Lana!"

Lana nodded with a smile while Popplio happily clapped.

"I wanna take a ride on that balloon too!"Ash admitted.

"I don't know."Lana responded.

"Don't you think it will work?"Ash asked.

"When I went inside the balloon it popped right away."Lana stated.

The balloon popped causing Popplio to land back on the ground.

"Pikachu."Pikachu suggested.

"Yeah, pokemon are small enough."Ash complemented.

Ash took out Rockruff from it's pokeball and a sleeping Rowlet went next to it.

"Sleeping again."Mallow chuckled.

Rockruff barked happily and went on Ash's arms.

"Now take turns."Lana reminded. "I doubt all three of you will fit at one time."

Pikachu went next to Popplio.

"Your first Pikachu."Lana commented and looked at Popplio. "Popplio."

Popplio creates another balloon as Pikachu watched in amazement.

Bounsweet accidentally sneezed causing it's sweet scent to spread.

This caused Rowlet to get attracted and fly at Bounsweet.

Bounsweet swiftly deflected Rowlet, sending it flying into Popplio.

Popplio and Rowlet both enter the balloon, just as a strong wind picked the balloon up, sending it flying into town.

Ash, Lana and Mallow looked at each other before they started panicking.

* * *

At Hau'oli City...

Denise was training Pikipek to learn a new move while Poppy and Zorua watched.

"Alright Pikipek, one more time!"Denise instructed. "Use Aerial Ace!"

Pikipek flew in the sky in high speed before stopping after a few minutes.

"Nice one, Pikipek!"Denise chuckled. "Do it one more time!"

Pikipek nodded before flying again in quick speed causing Denise to hold her had tight due to the sudden strong wind.

"Whoa! The wind is getting strong today wouldn't you agree?"Denise asked.

Poppy and Zorua spoke in agreement.

Pikipek landed on Denise's hat and started sleeping causing his trainer to giggle.

"Looks like someone has enough training for today."Denise remarked. "Anyone hungry for malasadas?"

Poppy and Zorua let out excited responds while Pikipek tiredly chirped and waved his hand a little.

"The Malasada Shop is only a few blocks away."Denise admitted. "Let's get going."

Denise picked Poppy while Zorua followed her from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Popplio emits a balloon and has Rowlet enter it, who rolled inside it.

With Rowlet inside the bubble, which is on it's nose, Popplio followed Litten.

Litten has rescued Popplio and Rowlet from Team Rocket when the duo were in the forest.

The trio arrived at the area under a bridge of Hau'oli City.

The three pokemon meet up with Stoutland, which startled Popplio and Rowlet.

Litten pierced Rowlet's bubble allowing Stoutland to examine the grass flying type pokemon.

Stoutland licks Rowlet and realizes this is Ash's Rowlet, which Popplio confirms by clapping.

Litten, however, goes on some boxes and licks itself.

Popplio states Rowlet cannot fly due to the "collar", but was even more terrified that it doesn't know where they were located.

As a punishment, Popplio hits Rowlet.

Stoutland, however, thinks Litten could take Popplio and Rowlet to Ash's house.

Litten hesitated, but was persuaded by Popplio to do so.

* * *

In the Marketplace...

Denise and her pokemon notice Ash, Lana and Mallow running and stopping in front of each other.

"Anything?"Ash asked.

"Nothing."Mallow answered. "And I asked whole bunch of people."

"Hey, guys."Denise greeted as she walked forward. "We are heading to the Malasada Shop, do you wanna come?"

"No time for that, Denise."Mallow replied. "Rowlet and Lana's Popplio got carried away by a balloon and now we can't find."

"Have you seen them?"Lana asked.

"Sorry, no."Denise apologised. "I was busy training my pokemon."

Pikachu looked at Popplio and Zorua.

"Pikachu?"Pikachu asked.

Poppy shook her head while Zorua let out a small bark.

Suddenly Rockruff began sniffing the floor.

"What's up, Rockruff?"Ash asked.

_"Wow!"_Rotom remarked._"Would you look at that! Rockruff has a powerful sense of smell that can distinguish scents! So they can trace Rowlet and __Popplio __by using their scent!"_

"That's great!"Ash commented.

"It's gotta work!"Mallow agreed.

_"So let's get Rockruff familiar with Rowlet and Popplio right away."_Rotom requested.

"Scent, huh?"Ash said.

"Ash, how about using your backpack?"Denise suggested. "Rowlet always sleeps when it's inside it."

"Good idea, Dennie."Ash agreed.

Ash opened his backpack and showed it to Rockruff.

"Rockruff give this a sniff."Ash ordered. "You've gotta learn Rowlet's scent."

Rockruff began sniffing inside Ash's backpack to recognise Rowlet's scent.

Lana bend down and held out her hands.

"Here."Lana responded. "Is Popplio's scent. I hold it all the time."

Rockruff sniffed Lana's hands and began walking around.

"Remember what you learned."Mallow instructed.

"We're counting on you, Rockruff."Ash stated.

Rockruff went up to a road and pointed at it using it's tail.

"Whoa that was quick."Denise chuckled.

_"When Rockruff whacks it's tail, it's trying to let you know it found something."_Rotom explained.

"We should go that way."Ash suggested.

"The forest?"Mallow asked.

"That must be where Rowlet and Popplio are."Denise complemented.

"Thanks so much, Rockruff."Lana replied kindly.

Rowlet began leading the group to the missing pokemon.

The Puppy Pokemon brought his companions outside the city and let out a sad bark.

"Did you lost the scent?"Ash asked.

"Poor Rockruff."Mallow said sadly.

Ash bend down and snuggled Rockruff's head.

"Rockruff, let's keep on trying anyway."Ash suggested.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

Denise looked at Zorua.

"Hey Zorua, how about you help Rockruff on this one?"Denise suggested.

Zorua nodded and let out a positive respond.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Ash, Lana, Mallow and Denise continued looking around Hau'oli City for Rowlet and Popplio, but didn't see any sign of the two missing pokemon.

The sun was setting which caused the trainers to worry.

"The sun is setting down."Denise said softly.

Lana sighed. "It's getting late."

"Let's move."Ash commented.

The group ran the other side of the city to continue their search while Popplio, Rowlet and Litten were on the area behind them.

Rockruff and Zorua suddenly sense something causing them to stop walking.

Rockruff's tail began to whack.

"It's tail is whacking!"Ash remarked. "Does that mean..."

"You found them?"Lana asked.

Rockruff barked in respond.

Zorua started growling a bit while glaring at the road they just passed.

"What's up with Zorua?"Mallow asked.

Zorua barked at his trainer.

"Zorua must be smelling trouble."Denise admitted with a small frown.

"Let's hurry!"Ash replied.

The group head to a building, where they saw Popplio emits balloons, encasing Team Rocket in the bubbles.

Next, Rowlet bashed the balloons away, letting Popplio use Bubble Beam and Litten to fire Ember which send Team Rocket flying in the sky.

"Listen, bob!"Meowth snapped. "You got a special place in my heart! It's Litten join Team Rocket or bust!"

"Alright."Jessie answered. "Is everyone ready?"

"An Alolan first boost!"James remarked.

"YEAH!"Team Rocket cheered before screaming in terror. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Mallow, Ash, Lana and Denise enter the rooftop, just in time to Team Rocket disappearing in the sky.

"And there goes Team Rocket."Denise scoffed.

"Your all safe!"Ash chuckled.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu responded with a smile.

Popplio jumped into Lana's arms.

"Popplio, I missed you so much."Lana admitted in joy.

"I am so relieved."Mallow commented.

Rowlet started hoping in panicking to make Ash notice the collar around it's neck.

"Rowlet, what's that thing around your neck?"Ash asked.

Ash removes the 'collar' from Rowlet.

The grass flying type started flapping with it's wings before snuggling Ash's cheek.

"You look a whole lot better."Ash complemented.

Denise, Poppy and Zorua before noticing Litten not far from where they and their friends stood.

"It's Litten!"Ash gasped.

_"Ash, Denise."_Rotom spoke up. _"That's the same Litten that was with Stoutland."_

"It came back."Denise whispered.

Litten and Ash stared at each other quietly.

Rowlet and Popplio let out sad responds causing Litten to nod.

"I guess you helped them."Ash responded. "Thanks, Litten."

"How is Stoutland doing?"Denise asked. "Did you two find a new home for each other?"

Litten became surprised for a moment before he jumped off the rooftop.

"Litten!"Ash called out.

Litten looked at the group quietly before he ran out of sight.

Zorua snuggled against Denise's feet.

"Ash, Litten is gone again."Lana said. "Are you sad?"

"Wow."Mallow commented. "Litten is a mystery."

"True, but the little guy means no harm."Denise assured with a smile.

"We'll meet again."Ash vowed with a confident expression.

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu."

Then the four trainers and their pokemon watched quietly as the sun was setting for another day.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed, Double Team and Aerial Ace**

**Zorua (Male): Dark Pulse, ****Foul Play, Dig and Attract**


	16. Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!

** I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, but I own Denise and my other OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon: Adventures in Alola**

**Chapter 16: ****Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!**

In Professor Kukui's House...

Professor Kukui, Rotom, Ash, Denise along with Pikachu, Popplio, Pikipek, Rockruff, Zorua and Rowlet were watching a TV program called 'Alolan Detective Laki'.

_"The culprit in this case is exceptionally cunning in deed."_Detective Lake stated._ "To avoid suspicion the culprit that made Mr Makani hide his treasure, the Princess Tear himself."_

_"What?"_the woman said in surprise. _"My husband hid the Princess Tear himself?"_

_"Ma'am, your husband was cowirresied into doing so without even realising it."_Detective Laki explained. _"Afterwards he just disappeared into thin air just like he was told to."_

_"You keep repeating culprit."_the police officer retorted. _"Just who are you saying this culprit is?"_

Detective Laki opened his eyes.

_"Great question."_Detective Laki commented.

Ash placed more popcorn into his mouth while Denise slowly took a sip from her lemonade soda.

Pikachu, Popplio, Pikipek, Rockruff, Zorua and Rowlet were eating the bowls of popcorn together.

Then Rotom appeared in front of the TV wearing a 'Detective Laki' wig.

_"If you want to know who I think did it."_Rotom remarked and pointed at the police officer. _"It's this fellow. No doubt in my mind."_

"I'm not sure."Professor Kukui chuckled. "I believe it's Makani's wife."

_"Really?"_Rotom asked. _"I must say that's a bold guess."_

"I say your having an unlucky guess too."Professor Kukui complemented.

_"It's a good show, why not?"_Rotom asked.

Professor Kukui and Rotom laughed lightly.

Ash, Denise and their pokemon slowly finished their popcorn bowls.

"What's with the hair?"Ash asked.

"Pika?"Pikachu said.

_"Great question."_Rotom remarked. "_You see it's part of my lucky dress up kit. The Professor brought it for me and with seven detective tools! It's a super duper deal!"_

"Well Rotom, you seem to be a big fan of this show no doubt."Denise said with a small smile.

Popplio smiled. "Popplio."

Pikachu patted Rotom's while Zorua sniffed it.

_"The culprit is the only one who knows where the Princess Tear is hidden."_Detective Laki stated. _"However the culprit doesn't realise I know where it is hidden."_

This caused everyone in the room to get stunned as Detective Laki moved his hair.

_"Who's the culprit of this case?"_Detective Laki asked and pointed at the Doctor. _"It's you."_

This caused everyone else in the room to become shocked.

Professor Kukui and Rotom hugged each other.

"Incredible!"Rotom and Professor Kukui shouted in unison.

_"You suspect me?!"_the Doctor accused. _"Nonsense! I demand to see the proof!"_

_"Happy to apply, doctor."_Detective Laki responded as he walked forward and picked up the Sableye doll. _"The proof is in this Sableye doll."_

The Doctor gritted his teeth in anger.

_"And there is more."_Detective Laki stated. _"Now Smeargle."_

Smeargle jumped forward and took the Doctor's suitcase before returning to his partner.

_"Thank you."_Detective Laki remarked. _"When it comes to assistance, your at the top of the list."_

Smeargle took out the Sableye doll that was in the Doctor's suitcase.

_"Doctor, you prepared this Sableye doll so that you can swap it out with this one in secret at a later time because..."_Detective Laki explained.

Detective Laki opened the fake Sableye doll and revealed the real Princess Tear, which was kept hidden.

Mr Makani's wife and everyone else were stunned.

_"The Princess Tear was kept hidden in this Sableye doll right under our noses here in this room."_Detective Laki complemented.

The Doctor sat in the sofa in defeat while Laki returned the Princess Tear to Mrs Makani.

_"I found it as I promised you, Mrs Makani."_Detective Laki responded.

_"I am grateful."_Mrs Makani cried as she hugged the Sableye doll._ "The jewel may have been rescued, but it won't bring my husband back!"_

_"Everyone was going according to plan."_the Doctor grumbled.

_"You thought you can deceive everyone! But not Alolan truth!"_Detective Laki commented. _"Yes!I never met a case, I can't solve! I am Alolan Detective Laki! Count on me!"_

"His so cool!"Rotom and Professor Kukui said in excitement.

_"Such logical crime solving logic approach! __Alola Detective Laki is the best!"_Rotom complemented and turned around to look at the two trainers. _"Hey, Ash and Den-"_

Professor Kukui and Rotom notice Ash, Denise and their pokemon have fallen asleep on the couch.

_"They're fast asleep?!"_Rotom replied in shock.

The professor walked up to the two trainers.

"Ash, Denise, wake up."Professor Kukui reminded. "If you two sleep in the couch, your both going to end up waking up sore tomorrow."

Ash yawned and Denise rubbed her eyes.

Denise placed Pikipek and Zorua in their pokeballs before picking up Popplio, who was still fast asleep.

_"Denise, do you want to know who the culprit was?"_Rotom asked._ "If you want know I'll be glad to tell you."_

"Tell us tomorrow, Rotom."Denise suggested and let out a small yawn. "It's night time and we all need to sleep."

Denise headed to her room as Rotom removed his wig and placed it on the desk which was near the couch where Ash was sleeping.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ash and Denise arrived at school on time.

However Ash started panicking as he checked his bag for his Electrium Z since he couldn't find it.

"It's gone!"Ash panicked. "It's gone!"

"What is gone, Ash?"Denise asked.

"The Electrium Z that Tapu Koko gave me!"Ash replied nervously.

"What?!"Denise said in shock. "Did you check underneath your desk?!"

"I checked in my desk!"Ash answered as he placed his chair on his desk. "It's not here! It's not here either!"

Denise checked in the book shelf, but saw no sign of the Electrium Z.

"It's not in the book shelf!"Denise stated.

"We need to keep looking!"Ash requested nervously.

Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles arrived in the classroom, seeing their two classmates checking around the area.

"What are you two looking for?"Mallow asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I can't find my Electrium Z."Ash responded in sadness and showed his Z-Ring. "My Normalium Z is right here."

"Was the Electrium Z Crystal the one that Tapu Koko gave you?"Lillie asked.

"It was after Hala's Grand Trial?"Lana asked.

"It sure is!"Ash panicked as he held up his head. "And it's super special because Tapu Koko gave it to me!"

"Oh no!"Lana, Lillie and Mallow cried out in shock.

"We looked inside the classroom, but we couldn't find it."Denise admitted in worry.

"Tapu Koko is going to get so mad!"Ash stated in shame.

"Not to mention Kiawe!"Sophocles added with a smile. "His going to be furious when he finds out you lost the Z-Crystal!"

Ash whimpered in guilt and sadness.

The Pallet Town Trainer imagines Kiawe finding out that he lost the Electrium Z and using Inferno Overdrive on him as punishment.

"Just give up."Sophocles replied simply.

Lana, Mallow and Lillie nodded in agreement.

"Surely there is something we can do."Denise suggested hopefully.

Then Rotom floated forward while wearing his Detective Laki.

_"Leave that to me!"_Rotom assured confidently. "I can solve the case! I am Alolan Detective Rotom and I'll get your Z-Crystal back!"

Bounsweet, Togedemaru, Popplio, Pikachu and Lana's Popplio looked at Rotom in curiosity.

_"Stop!"_Rotom snapped. _"Not my hair!"_

Ash and Denise went up to Rotom.

"I am counting on you."Ash reminded.

_"I won't let you down."_Rotom vowed.

"And be careful."Denise warned.

"Alola!"

Kiawe arrived at school causing Ash, Denise and the others to panic.

"Alola!"Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles and Denise greeted nervously.

"What?"Kiawe questioned. "Did I miss something?"

"You didn't miss a thing!"Ash assured quickly.

"Okay."Kiawe said as he placed his bag down.

Lana looked at Rotom.

"Hurry up, Rotom."Lana instructed.

_"I'll go gather up the data."_Rotom responded.

"Pikachu, go help Rotom."Ash ordered.

"Same with you, Poppy."Denise instructed.

Rotom, Pikachu and Poppy headed out of the classroom as Kiawe watched in confusion.

_"Pikachu, Poppy, starting now you two are my assistants."_Rotom admitted._ "Gathering information is basic detective work and I'll show you both just how you do that."_

* * *

Rotom, Pikachu and Poppy go into the staff room and inform Professor Kukui of what had happened.

"What?"Professor Kukui asked in surprise. "Ash lost his Electrium Z?"

_"Right."_Rotom agreed and flicked his wig a bit. _"It could've happened at school or at home. It could be anywhere so let's review!"_

"Yesterday while I was in my lunch break, the last thing I remember watching Ash and Kiawe work on their Z-Moves. Ash was practicing with Rowlet."Professor Kukui explained. "So he must've been using his Normalium Z. It's possible he dropped his Electrium Z somewhere in the school yard while busy practicing."

_"In the school yard..."_Rotom said with a smile.

* * *

Believing that Ash may have dropped it in the schoolyard, Rotom goes to search for it with Pikachu and Popplio.

Standing above the school by the bell, Rotom looked through binoculars over the schoolyard.

_"The Pokemon School Yard is way too big!"_Rotom commented. _"The chances of finding something so small like an Electrium Z is 0.00002%!"_

Poppy sweated dropped at the bad percentage.

_"Komala, have you seen Ash's Z-Crystal?"_Rotom asked.

Komala didn't respond and remained fast asleep.

_"I wish you answered my question."_Rotom said. _"Come to think of it. Komala is always napping is just isn't possible!"_

Pikachu and Popplio tried to check Rotom's wig, but stopped when Rotom glanced at them.

_"It would seem..."_Rotom started.

Pikachu and Popplio checked on Rotom's wig causing them to get caught.

_"Don't you two have something better to do than pull my hair?!"_Rotom asked angrily.

Pikachu and Popplio froze in fright.

* * *

Using a magnifying glass, Rotom examined the ground around the schoolyard with Pikachu and Poppy following close.

_"Hmm...it's no where to be found."_Rotom stated.

Pikachu and Popplio detected something in the ground.

"Pika pikachu!"Pikachu stated.

"Popplio!"Popplio said gently.

_"Success!"_Rotom remarked. _"Your both great assistants that detectives can ask for!" _

Pilachu and Popplio started to dig on the ground only for an Alolan Diglett to pop up out, which send the three pokemon up.

Rotom, Pikachu and Popplio landed hard on the ground.

Pikachu looked at Popplio.

"Pikachu."Pikachu mumbled.

"Popplio."Popplio giggled gently.

* * *

In the Principal's Office...

Principal Oak was looking at a picture of him on the board when Rotom, Pikachu and Poppy entered, asking what those pictures are of.

_"What are those pictures?"_Rotom asked.

"Oh Rotom! A cameraman from Alola TV came here yesterday and took them."Principal Oak explained.

Rotom examined the pictures as Pikachu and Popplio greeted at Vulpix.

"Pikachu."Pikachu greeted.

"Popplio."Popplio said.

"Vul."Vulpix answered with a smile.

"They're going to use them for next year's Pancake Race poster."Principal Oak admitted.

_"They're excellent."_Rotom complemented. _"Skilled photographer indeed."_

"I'm actually training Vulpix whenever it hears it's name."Principal Oak stated. "As a Pokemon pup of course."

_"Not funny."_Rotom replied while sweat dropping.

"What?"Principal Oak asked in surprise. "The cameraman thought it was so funny. He even planned to shoot a video all by his Mothim-self!"

_"So Principal were you and Vulpix were his only video subjects?"_Rotom asked in curiosity.

_"Of course not."_Principal Oak answered. "He recorded many events in the school. He was impressed to see Ash and Kiawe practicing. They were polishing their Z-Moves."

_"That's it!"_Rotom said in realisation. _"Yes! I've never met a case I couldn't solve! I'm Alolan Detective Rotom! You can count on me! Let's hurry! Alola TV! Here we come!"_

Rotom went out of the Principal's office causing Pikachu and Popplio to follow after him.

_"If we watch the video the photographer shot, I am certain we'll know where the Electrium Z went!"_Rotom stated.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said.

"Popplio pop!"Popplio replied.

Rotom, Pikachu and Popplio headed out of the school.

* * *

Inside the Pokemon School...

Professor Kukui was telling his students their next lesson.

"Our next lesson will be dealing with Pokemon Moves."Professor Kukui stated. "Let's meet out in the schoolyard."

Professor Kukui went out of the classroom as Ash, Denise, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles and Kiawe stood up from their seats.

"Come on, Bounsweet."Mallow instructed.

"Bounsweet."Bounsweet giggled.

Lana bend down to look at her Popplio.

"Popplio, come with me."Lana requested. "Let's work on making even bigger balloons than ever before."

"Pop!"Popplio squealed.

Denise took out Zorua from his pokeball.

"Zorua, it's your turn to do some training."Denise admitted kindly.

Zorua barked in excitement.

"Ash, where is Pikachu?"Kiawe asked.

Ash paled as Denise, Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles grew nervous.

"Pikachu had other stuff to do!"Ash answered quickly.

"That's a shame."Kiawe answered. "Today I really wanted to be attacked by Gigavolt Havoc too."

"G-G-Gigavolt Havoc, huh?"Ash asked nervously while sweating. "Sorry, I was going to train with Rockruff today. Funny how these things work out."

"I guess so."Kiawe replied.

"There is always another time."Denise chuckled nervously.

"Yeah."Mallow agreed. "Rockruff, good idea."

"Rockruff, Rockruff."Lana repeated. "Nice Rockruff."

Denise, Lana, Mallow, Lillie and Sophocles slowly approached Ash.

"You don't need your Electrium Z with Rockruff."Sophocles commented.

"Sophocles!"Lillie scowled quietly.

"My bad!"Sophocles responded while covering his mouth.

"Electrium Z? What about it, Ash?"Kiawe questioned in suspicion.

"Your so funny, Ash!"Denise chuckled.

"Let's head outside!"Mallow insisted.

Ash, Denise, Lana, Mallow, Lillie and Sophocles laughed nervously as they carefully headed out of the classroom.

"What is up with them?"Kiawe asked in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rotom, Pikachu and Popplio arrived at the TV station where a security guard stood outside.

_"Alola TV!"_Rotom remarked. _"Just like the map indicates!"_

"Pikachu!"Pikachu cheered.

"Popplio!"Popplio said and clapped in joy.

Rotom passed the security guard after a man went out of the TV station.

Rotom headed inside the building, but the security guard stopped Pikachu and Popplio.

"Hold it right there!"the security guard ordered with a glare.

Pikachu and Popplio stare at the security guard with nervous looks.

"You two are so cute!"the security guard admitted lovingly. "Sorry. You both can't go in without your trainers. Rules are rules and we have to follow the rules."

Pikachu and Popplio sweat dropped, realising they will be stuck outside for a while.

* * *

Inside the TV Station...

_"You both know we are here to find the video that was shot yesterday, alright Pikachu and Poppy?"_Rotom asked.

Rotom notice Pikachu and Popplio weren't with him.

_"Pikachu and Poppy have disappeared!"_Rotom panicked and smiled._"That's alright! Finding that video is a job for one!"_

Rotom speaks to a cleaning lady who points towards a nearby cameraman who had shot the footage.

Rotom goes over to the cameraman and asks to see the video he recorded.

_"Excuse me for a sec."_Rotom said. _"Would you kindly show me the video you shot at the Pokemon School yesterday?"_

"Pokemon School?"the cameraman asked.

_"Yes."_Rotom agreed and flicked his hair wig. _"I have found the clue to solve a mystery."_

"Solving a mystery?"the cameraman said and picked up the camera. "I have no idea what your talking about, but I'm in a rush right now for my next gig."

_"I just need to check your camera for a little bit of time!"_Rotom assured.

"Alright."the cameraman answered. "As long as it is quick."

_"Great!"_Rotom remarked.

Rotom applied his hand to the camera and employed the Pokédex function for the first time and downloads a copy of the video.

_"Applying pokemon function!"_Rotom said. _"Electrifying! What a strange feeling! I can feel the data deep beneath my core! Alright! Rotom video activated!"_

* * *

Back at the Pokemon School...

Denise and Zorua were doing training together.

"Alright Zorua!"Denise stated. "Dark Pulse! Go!"

Zorua unleashed a purple black aura into the sky.

"Now use Attract!"Denise ordered.

Zorua winked sending hearts towards the dark attack making the hearts become purple and gloomy.

"Wow."Lillie remarked. "The hearts look gloomy but also pretty."

"Nice job, Zorua."Professor Kukui stated.

Ash had Rockruff sniff his Z-Ring to try and get the scent of his Electrium Z as Kiawe secretly watched from behind.

"Got it, Rockruff?"Ash asked. "Now make sure you remember that scent. It's important. I may have dropped my Electrium Z right around here somewhere."

Rockruff barked happily before he started sniffing the ground.

"What's going?"Kiawe questioned in suspicion. "Ash!"

Ash froze in fear causing Denise and the others to grow nervous as Kiawe and his Turtonator walked forward.

"Hey Kiawe."Ash greeted nervously. "What's up?"

"I thought you were working on Rockruff's moves."Kiawe said.

"Working?"Ash asked.

"It works to me that you've been walking around."Kiawe replied. "I haven't seen any training at all."

"We've working on Odor Sleuth!"Ash answered.

"When did Rockruff learned Odor Sleuth?"Kiawe questioned.

"Uh oh."Sophocles mumbled in fear.

Sophocles, Denise, Lillie, Mallow and Lana rushed up to Ash and Kiawe.

"Rockruff was just helping Snowy with training."Lillie replied.

"That's right!"Ash agreed quickly. "Right, Snowy?"

"Vul."Snowy responded.

"Snowy, show them."Lillie instructed. "Pretend to be Rockruff. Woof!"

The suspicious look on Kiawe's face grew more bigger.

"Poor Ash!"Sophocles panicked.

"His toast!"Mallow, Denise and Lana said in unison.

Bousweet, Togedemaru, Zorua and Popplio spoke in agreement.

Ash chuckled nervously as Kiawe looked concern.

_"Ash!"_

The group see Rotom, Pikachu and Poppy arriving into the school.

"Pikachu! Rotom! Poppy!"Ash remarked. "Did you find out anything about my lost Electrium Z?"

"What?"Kiawe retorted.

Horrified looks appeared Denise, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles and Lana's faces.

Pikachu went on Ash's arms while Poppy went next to Denise, who was freaking out.

"The mystery has been solved."Rotom stated.

"Thanks so much, Rotom."Ash said with a grateful smile and looked at Pikachu. "Thanks, buddy."

A raged Kiawe appeared behind Ash causing the Pallet Town Trainer to sweat in fear.

"What? You've lost the precious Z-Crystal that Tapu Koko gave you?"Kiawe asked as his eyes flashed dangerously. "ASH! HOW COULD YOOOUUU!"

Ash shouted in terror as Kiawe began chase him in the schoolyard.

"Yep."Sophocles agreed. "Ash is on borrowed time."

"No kidding."Denise muttered.

Lana, Mallow and Lillie nodded in agreement.

"INFERNO OVERDRIVE-"Kiawe started.

_"Hold it right there!"_Rotom demanded.

Ash and Kiawe stopped in their tracks and Turtonator dropped on them.

_"Don't be angry until you heard my theory."_Rotom reminded.

"Right."Kiawe answered.

_"Alright, Pikachu and Poppy!"_Rotom said as he flicked his hair. _"Bring everyone back in the classroom!"_

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

Poppy nodded. "Popplio!"

* * *

Inside Professor Kukui's Classroom...

The group went inside to listen to Rotom's investigation.

Pikachu and Poppy stood between Rotom, but were fiddling with his wig.

_"Now Alolan Detective Rotom has finally solved this perplexing mystery!"_Rotom announced. _"And by that I refer the mystery of the missing Electrium-Z Crystal!"_

"Rotom would you stop keeping us in the dark and show me my Z-Crystal, if you found it already?"Ash requested.

_"I can't do that, Ash."_Rotom replied.

"Why not?"Ash questioned.

_"Because the Z-Crystal is still in the culprit's position!"_Rotom admitted.

This caused Ash, Denise, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana and Kiawe to become shocked.

"What do you mean culprit?!"Professor Kukui questioned. "Don't you think your overdoing this job? At least a little bit?"

_"I mean quiet if you please, Professor."_Rotom suggested. _"The last sequence where I reveal the culprit by skills!"_

"Oh right."Professor Kukui responded.

_"And so the culprit of this mystery..."_Rotom started and pointed at Kiawe. _"It's you, Kiawe!"_

Everyone in the room became more shocked.

"No! Kiawe is the culprit?!"Professor Kukui said in disbelief.

"No!"Kiawe snapped. "It can't be me, Rotom!"

_"I have the evidence right."_Rotom stated and showed a video._ "Allow me to play a video. This is the most important part."_

The video showed Kiawe and Ash shaking hands.

_"Pay close attention right here."_Rotom instructed. _"This is the scene where Ash gives Kiawe his __Electrium-Z."_

"Huh?!"Kiawe said in confusion.

"So Kiawe did it."Ash mumbled with a frown.

A horrified look appeared on Ash's face.

_"That's the only theory I can come up with."_Rotom stated.

Denise, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles and Lana were silent at the revelation.

"Yada yada."Professor Kukui mumbled.

"This doesn't make sense!"Kiawe protested. "The Crystal would be right in my hand! Anyone would notice after shaking!"

"I didn't feel anything."Ash admitted.

A terrorised look grew on Kiawe's face.

"I don't have the Electrium-Z!"Kiawe shouted.

_"You thought you can deceive everyone! But not Alolan truth!"_Rotom replied. _"I've never met a case I can't solve! I'm Alolan Detective Rotom!"_

"It makes no sense!"Kiawe protested.

Lillie raised her hand up.

"Rotom, hold a second please."Lillie suggested. "Can you play the video a little bit more earlier?"

_"It's my pleasure."_Rotom answered. _"Rewind and play."_

Rotom plays a video of Denise and Lana training with their Popplios.

"Right there!"Lillie said.

"I only see Denise and Lana training with their Popplios."Sophocles commented.

"A little closer."Lillie instructed and pointed at the corner of the video. "There!"

The video showed Ash and Kiawe in the corner.

"That's Ash."Mallow said.

The video shows Ash putting his Electrium Z in his pocket after training and switched it with his Normalium Z.

"Wait a second!"Denise commented and looked at Ash. "Ash, you were training with Rowlet yesterday using the Normalium Z!"

"The Electrium Z is in my pocket!"Ash gasped.

"So you remember?"Professor Kukui asked.

"When we were practicing I switched the Electrium Z with my Normalium."Ash admitted. "And I placed the Electrium Z in my pocket."

_"Uh...really?"_Rotom asked.

"I forgotten that I took it out of my pocket and was going to bed in my room."Ash explained. "You know right after the end of the TV show."

_"So the Electrium Z is still in Ash's room?!"_Rotom said in shock.

"Probably."Ash remarked as he sat back on his seat. "Sorry, Rotom. I guess it slipped my mind."

_"Impossible!"_Rotom denied and dropped on the desk._ "No!"_

Pikachu pulled out the missing Electrium Z from Rotom's wig which made everyone get stunned.

Denise's Popplio cheered at Pikachu's finding as Ash picked up his Electrium Z.

"My Electrium Z!"Ash cheered. "Alright!"

_"Could it be?!"_Rotom panicked. _"The Electrium Z got caught in my hair last night?!"_

"Looks like you've been investigating a crime that you caused all this time, Rotom."Denise stated simply.

An outraged Kiawe appeared behind a frightened Rotom.

"So the culprit is..."Kiawe growled in anger. "IT'S ROTOOOMMM!"

Kiawe chased Rotom out of the classroom and outside the school.

"But Rotom is on borrowed time."Sophocles mumbled.

Lana, Denise, Mallow and Lillie nodded in agreement.

* * *

A While Later at Professor Kukui's House...

Rotom was showing Kiawe, Ash, Denise and Professor Kukui video footage of Kiawe using a Z-Move.

"This is great."Professor Kukui remarked.

"This will come in handy when practicing moves."Kiawe added.

_"I edited just for you, Kiawe."_Rotom stated.

"Wow Rotom!"Ash replied. "That's so cool!"

"It's very impressive."Denise chuckled.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said.

"Popplio!"Popplio giggled.

_"Whoever wants to record training just let me know."_Rotom instructed._ "I am your Rotom Dex!"_

* * *

** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Denise's Team**

**Popplio 'Poppy' (Female): Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice and Hidden Power**

**Pikipek (Male): Pluck, Bullet Seed, Double Team and Aerial Ace**

**Zorua (Male): Dark Pulse, ****Foul Play, Dig and Attract**


End file.
